A maldição da máscara das amazonas
by jessicaongaratto
Summary: Athena entra em seu inferno astral, Zeus decide interferir, escondido, na vida da filha com ajuda do Cupido que acaba formando pares indesejados :p Completo
1. O Inferno astral

_**Uma pequena explicação**_

Aviso que esse fanfic se passa dois anos depois da fase de Hades e que vai ter algumas participações especiais que serão surpresas. Fiz o fanfic somente em relação aos capítulos, não aos movies (filmes), pois ainda não os vi ó.ó. Como não conhecemos o término dessa fase coloquei então que todos foram revividos, menos o mestre Shion e Esmeralda que preferiram ficar mortinhos.

O que aconteceria quando Athena entrasse em seu inferno astral? E o que aconteceria se Zeus decidisse interferir no destino de sua filha favorita e ameaçasse o pobre cupido com seu tridente? Muito romance, brigas, gargalhadas e suspense. Leiam a fic e me mandem reviwer, please!

_**Meu cavalheiro de ouro perfeito**_

AMO o Trunks... Ops, o Trunks é de Dragon Ball neh XD Bem... Eu amo o Camus, adoro o Milo, acho o Saga charmoso e o Aioria gostoso, ualualual!

O jeito calmo de Mú

A alegria de Aldebaran

O charme de Saga e Kanon

O jeito "nervoso" de Máscara da morte

A impulsividade de Aiolia

A seriedade de Shaka

A inteligência de Dohko

O jeito irresistível de Milo

A bondade de Aioros

O jeitão caliente de Shura

O jeito sério de Camus

A beleza de Afrodite

Putz, será que da pra se decidir entre tantos homens lindos!

_OBS:_ Se é que comecei a gostar de Máscara da morte depois do fic que fiz : )

_**1º CAPÍTULO – O Inferno astral**_

Dokho estava em Star Hill sorrindo feito bobo, acabara de ganhar o cargo de grande mestre do santuário, enquanto ria ouvindo Saga gritando em desespero implorando á Athena que reconsiderasse sua escolha.

**MILO:** Dokho! E ae quais são as novidades velho?

**DOKHO:** Miro, você sabe muito bem que não gosto que me chamem assim.

**MILO:** Ah, mas o que é isso, você é nosso amigão, velho! Mas então, o que ta rolando com o Saga lá em baixo?

**DOKHO:** Ele perdeu o cargo de grande mestre, agora o grande mestre sou eu.

**MILO:** Ah sim velho, você... O QUE!

**DOKHO:** Agora EU sou o chefão da parada, e os PROÍBO de me chamarem de velho!

**MILO:** Hehehe, hehehe, bem...

Milo olhou Dokho estranhando os olhos assassinos, sorriu sem graça se levantando devagar saindo correndo e gritando "estamos perdidos!". Enquanto isso Dokho ria de rolar no chão, olhou pro céu. O que aconteceu com as estrelas! Ficou pálido por uns momentos e sorriu nervosamente.

**DOKHO:** Ai meu Zeus! Entrei numa fria, se minha leitura das estrelas não estiverem erradas... Zeus, Athena entrará em seu inferno astral... Estamos ferrados! (o.o)

Vamos começar... : p


	2. Um dia de cão

**CAP 2: Um dia de cão**

Mais um dia nascia em um lugar sagrado, Santuário/Grécia, um lugar especial longe de pessoas curiosas onde vivia a deusa Athena, deusa da sabedoria e da razão, símbolo de inteligência e da guerra justa que era guardado por poderosos guerreiros chamados os Cavaleiros de Atena. Era um lindo local... Para se treinar. Uma garota de cabelos azuis, presos em Maria chiquinha de olhos castanhos e um sorriso jovial chegava do Japão olhando pros lados confusa na terra que não conhecia, tinha ido somente para rever Seiya, já estava ficando nervosa, alem de só ver pedras estava se desesperando por não encontrar ninguém. Viu ao longe um garoto de seus 9 anos socando e estraçalhando pedras com as mãos o que a fez esbugalhar os olhos, mas Seiya fazia isso, já devia ter se acostumado. Foi ate o garoto e sorriu ao se lembrar de seu amigo e secreto amor de infância "Ah Seiya" falou em um suspiro, ele gostava de treinar para ficar mais forte e sempre conseguia isso. Abaixou-se e o garoto a olhou desafiadoramente, ela apenas sorriu e ele abaixou a guarda, não era comum uma pessoa que sorria estar naquele lugar, principalmente pra ele que era um futuro Cavalheiro de Athena e era tratado de uma maneira um tanto rígida por seus superiores.

**MINO:** Bom dia... Gostaria de encontrar Seiya, você o conhece?

**GAROTO:** Seiya? Quem não o conhece? Ele esta na...

Uma mulher com o rosto escondido por uma máscara chega correndo entrando na frente da criança

**MINO:** Er... Te conheço?

**SHINA:** Não esta me reconhecendo? Já sei, veio procurar o Seiya não é? Pois ele não esta!

**MINO:** Ah sim, me lembrei agora. Ola Srta Shina... Bem... Disseram-me que ele estava na Grécia

**SHINA:** Pois é, mas ele não esta, venha outro dia.

Shina foi empurrando pra afasta-la

**MINO:** Mas... Por favor, me deixe ao menos falar com a Srta Saori...

**SHINA:** Ela também não esta

Mino a olha desconfiada

**MINO:** Mas... Ah, lá esta a Srta Saori.

**SHINA:** Athena!

Ela se virou rapidamente ajoelhando-se vendo que havia feito isso á uma pedra e quando se virou Mino já tinha sumido da sua vista.

**SHINA:** Grrr, como se atreve a enganar Shina de Cobra?

Shina sai pisando duro pra onde Mino tinha ido, esta estava correndo desesperada com uma pesada mochila nas costas, Marin estranha ao ver Mino tão desesperada passando por onde os guerreiros estavam treinando

**MARIN:** Mino?

Logo depois ela vê Shina andando em passos rápidos pisando duro

**MARIN:** Shina?

**SHINA:** Não adianta se esconder Mino, arrancarei seu cabelo fio por fio com pinça quente!

Marin suspira continuando seu treinamento ate que escuta um grito vindo da direção onde Mino tinha ido e correu pra ver o que acontecia. Lá estava Shina olhando pra ela pronta pra lançar seu ataque mais forte, quando o lança Mino se abaixa no chão assustada e o ataque é parado por Marin que entra na frente

**SHINA:** Droga... Porque se meteu Marin!

**MARIN:** O que deu em você para atacar a Mino!

**SHINA:** O que deu em mim! Já tenho que agüentar dividir a atenção de Seiya com Athena e vou ter que dividir também com essa pirralha! Se a pirralha da Saori não fosse Athena eu já tinha dado um fim nela também!

**MINO:** Pirralha? Você tem quase a mesma idade que eu!

**SHINA:** Pra mim continua sendo uma pirralha!

**MARIN:** Você devia controlar mais seus ataques de ciúmes Shina

**SHINA:** Eu não estou com ciúmes!

**MARIN:** Ta, ta bem, venha Mino, vou te levar até onde Seiya esta

**SHINA:** Grrr

Mino olhava agora pra nova mansão Kido que Saori construiu na Grécia. Depois da fase de Hades tinha ficado tão traumatizada com a ultima invasão dos espectros de Hades que preferiu ter seus cavaleiros por perto. Ela tinha feito vários quartos, e assim como a antiga mansão Kido do Japão essa casa era enorme. Parou cansada tirando a mochila das costas, perto da mansão havia 12 casas ao todo em uma enorme escadaria, no topo dessa escadaria estava a estátua de Athena, ficou olhando maravilhada o que um dia havia visto em livros, Marin tocou nos ombros dela a tirando de seus devaneios.

**MARIN:** É aqui, chegamos.

**MINO:** Nossa, acho que eu me perderia se tivesse vindo sozinha.

**MARIN:** Ou teria sido morta por Shina...

**MINO:** Obrigada por ter me ajudado

**MARIN:** De nada... Sabe, Shina não é uma pessoa ruim, só não consegue lidar com a competição.

**MINO:** Hehehe, sim, eu vi... Porque essas casas estão em escadarias?

**MARIN:** Ah, esse é o Santuário onde os cavalheiros de ouro vivem.

**MINO:** Cavalheiros de ouro?

**MARIN:** Sim, são os mais poderosos cavalheiros que existem, mais poderosos até do que Seiya.

**MINO:** Então devem ser realmente poderosos...

**SEIYA:** Mino? Oras, porque você veio pra cá? Algo errado com o orfanato?

**MARIN:** Bem, ela esta entregue. Com licença... Hum?

Marin vê ao longe algum tipo de estrela cadente caindo na terra, levantou uma sobrancelha, e não ligando para o que viu saiu andando a indo á seus afazeres

Muito ao longe (o.0) havia um rapaz loiro com asinhas presas em seus pés e em sua cabeça por uma diadema de ouro. Estava jogado contra uma pedra ao que acabara de cair, todo zonzo com os cabelos em direções estranhas

**CUPIDO:** Ai, como detesto voltar á terra... Tem certeza que preciso fazer isso Zeus? Sua filha sabe muito bem se cuidar e escolher os pretendentes dela, Seiya parece ser um bom rapaz e ela não precisa de um "outro pretendente", alem do mais...

Um trovão se é ouvido e cupido fecha os olhos e ouvidos

**CUPIDO: **Certo, tudo bem... Ela vai estar atordoada com o inferno astral e não vai sentir minha energia aqui não é? Mas você sabe que minhas flechas podem provocar amores arrebatadores, mas dificilmente passariam por cima de amores verdadeiros...

Um raio cai ao lado de cupido que arregala os olhos

**CUPIDO: **Certo Zeus, farei o que me pede

Voltando á nossa historia... Marin sai enquanto Mino, como sempre, fica corada na frente de Seiya, este olha pro céu surpreso.

**SEIYA:** Eu hen, acho que vai chover... Mas não tem nuvens no céu... Ah, mas e o orfanato? Esta faltando alguma coisa por lá?

**MINO:** Não Seiya, é que estou de férias em meu trabalho, por isso pedi á Srta Saori que me deixasse passar um tempo por aqui. Falando em passar um tempo faz tempo que você não vai á Tókio

**SEIYA:** Que isso Mino, não precisa chamar ela de Srta, aqui todo mundo é amigo e você esta aqui pra se divertir, vamos deixar de formalidades ok? E realmente estou indo pouco á Tóquio, estou tendo muito trabalho por aqui...

Escutaram um grito e viram Hyoga e Shiryu correndo atrás de Shun. Seguraram ele pelo braço e o sentaram em uma poltrona, todos estavam com suas respectivas armaduras, Shun por medo dos amigos e Shiryu e Hyoga pra obriga-lo a contar seu segredo

**HYOGA:** Confesse!

**SHUN:** Não devo confessar nada. Ikiiii!

**SHIRYU:** Não adianta chamar seu irmão, colocamos calmante no café dele e ele esta dormindo, hehehe, agora confesse!

**MINO: **Olá meninos...

**SHIRYU, HYOGA, SHUN:** Olá Mino

**SEIYA:** Ô, calma gente, o que houve?

**HYOGA:** Shun andou mandando bilhetes para June, mas como ela não soube de quem era a tal carta ele mandou outra carta falando que ela era burra ou muito boba por ficar se fazendo de desentendida com os sentimentos dele, e como ela e Shiryu vivem se estranhando e um dia ele quase a viu tomando banho...

**SHIRYU:** Sem querer!

Falou Shiryu dando ênfase á frase

**HYOGA:** Ela pensou que fosse ele e veio aqui lhe dando uma surra por causa dos bilhetes indecentes.

**SHIRYU:** Agora Shunrei não esta querendo falar comigo, e pior, ela praticamente me expulsou dos 5 picos de Rozan e eu não sei o porque...

**SEIYA:** gota Não sabe mesmo?

**SHUN:** June é minha amiga... Mas bem... Shiryu esta muito preocupado com que a Shunrei esta pensando não é?

**SHIRYU:** Agora você vai ver!

**HYOGA:** Shiryu, não faça isso...

**SHIRYU:** Hunf

**SHUN:** Pois é Shiryu, pra que brigarmos, não ah motivos e...

**SHIRYU:** Grrr! DRAGÃO NASCENTE!

Metade da mansão se vai pro espaço junto com um Shun todo machucado caído no chão. Seiya tinha pulado em cima de Mino para protegê-la, ela ficou totalmente vermelha, por um momento teve uma louca vontade de agarrá-lo, mas logo que foi abraçar ele deu um grito de dor por causa do telhado que tinha caído em sua coluna. Saori saiu do quarto que estava e foi correndo até a sala.

**SAORI:** O que houve aqui!

**TATSUME:** Mas o que... Grrrr, eles estragaram a casa toda, quer que eu mande que os de ouro dar uma surra neles, Srta?

**SHIRYU:** Ihhh, fudeu.

Shun usa sua corrente que vai até um dos pilares da casa de Áries o puxando pra lá conseguindo sair da sala sem ser visto.

**SHIRYU E HYOGA:** Foi culpa dele!

Saori olhou pro chão onde Shun tinha caído mas não viu nada alem de um rastro de corpo puxado pra fora. Ela desceu as escadas e quase se estatelou no chão percebendo que os três últimos degraus tinham se ido junto com a explosão

**SAORI:** Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! A minha casa, de novo a minha casinha, buaaaaaaa, vocês estragaram de novo com ela!

**SHIRYU:** Mas na ultima vez não foi agente, lembra que você que tinha fugido da mansão quando o cavaleiro do fogo incendiou ela?

**SAORI:** Buaaaaaa, eh mentira!

**HYOGA:** É serio Saori, lembra, estávamos querendo protege-la, tanto que a levamos pra casa da montanha?

Saori parou de chorar instantaneamente e engoliu a saliva se lembrando da primeira fase de suas batalhas, a luta contra Ares.

**SAORI:** Er... Vamos esquecer os detalhes né...

**TATSUME:** Vocês vão ter que pagar os estragos ouviram!

**MINO:** Ai... Nossa mas que estrago... Seiya? Seiya você esta bem?

**SEIYA:** Ah, acho que estou bem sim...

**SAORI:** Seiya! Mas que pouca vergonha é essa!

**SEIYA:** Como?

**SAORI:** Você estava se agarrando com a mino no meio da minha sala! Na minha casa! Que pouca vergonha!

**SEIYA:** Não é isso que você esta pensando Saorizinha

**SAORI:** Não é isso, não é! Grrr, Seiya, você esta despedido do cargo de cavalheiro!

**SEIYA:** Você não pode fazer isso...

**SAORI:** Já fiz

**SEIYA:** Mas... Mas Saorizinha...

Ele se levanta e todo machucado e mancando atrás de Saori que tinha saído da mansão irada, Tatsume sorriu ao ver que, novamente, iria ter folga.

**MINO:** A Saori enlouqueceu?

**SHIRYU:** Não, ela deve estar no seu inferno astral, Dohko já estava nos prevenindo disso.

**MINO:** Aaaah...

**HYOGA:** O poder não esta fazendo muito bem a ela, mas não se preocupe, não é a primeira vez que ele é despedido do cargo de cavalheiro, uma vez foi porque ele estava querendo ir embora visitar Tóquio quando ela estava deprimida, outra vez foi porque Shina estava dando em cima dele, outra vez foi porque ele viu sem querer Saori banhando em um rio...

**SHIRYU:** E não se esqueça da vez que estávamos falando das garotas bonitas da Grécia, ele falou que a Shina não era uma má pessoa e comentou que ela era bonita...

**HYOGA:** Mas ela não escutou que Seiya tinha dito que Saori era a mais bonita de todas...

**MINO:** Ele... Ele falou isso?

**SHIRYU:** Falou... Eiiii, cadê o Shun!

**HYOGA:** Parece que ele fugiu...

**SHIRYU:** Fugiu? Grrr, vou fazer ele ir ate Rozan confessar pra Shunrei que foi ele quem escreveu as cartas e depois vou afoga-lo na cachoeira!

Os dois saíram em disparada procurar Shun, cupido da uma risadinha vendo Shun, June foi uma de suas primeiras vitimas por causa da mascara mas o bendito Shun ainda não achava jeito de se declarar... Humanos... Mino ficou naquela casa enorme toda destruída olhando pro nada... Decidiu então dar uma volta...

Continua... :p


	3. Um sentimento despertado

**CAP 3: Um sentimento despertado**

Mino esperava que os outros chegassem, assim poderia arrumar um lugar pra dormir, mas enquanto isso decidiu esperá-los fora da mansão. Sentou-se colocando a mochila pesada no chão e escorou em um dos pilares que segurava o restante da casa. Já estava anoitecendo e sentia frio. Muito frio. De manhã a Grécia era quente, mas de noite era um frio do caramba. Olhou as escadarias e viu luzes ao longe nas casas dos cavalheiros de ouro. Aquele lugar parecia tão acolhedor... Esperou até 7 horas da noite, será que tinham se esquecido dela? Até Seiya a havia esquecido?

**AIOLIA:** Nossa, que estrago hen. Ei, quem é você?

**MINO:** Ah! Que susto (o.o) eu que te pergunto quem é você

**AIOLIA**: Sou Aiolia, cavalheiro de Leão.

**MINO:** Você é o cavalheiro de Leão? De qual armadura você é?

**AIOLIA:** gota Você não sabe?

**MINO:** Bem... Eu não...

**AIOLIA:** Pois bem senhorita, vou me apresentar então, meu nome é Aiolia, cavalheiro de ouro do signo de Leão ao seu dispor.

Mú chegava correndo até Aiolia vestido com sua armadura de ouro, parou ofegante.

**MINO:** Ah! (o.o) Que susto! Espera, ele ta usando a armadura de ouro. Ele é seu amigo?

**AIOLIA:** Sim, é meu amigo... Mas porque você veio aqui vestido com sua armadura Mú?

**MÚ:** Fiquei sabendo que os cavalheiros de bronze estavam brigando na mansão e vim correndo, depois que lutamos contra Hades eles ficaram poderosos, não seria fácil segura-los...

**MINO:** Isso foi pela manhã

**MÚ:** Droga, os arianos são os primeiros da fila do zodíaco e os últimos a saber... Pow, logo hoje que queira mostrar meu novo ataque de telecinese...

**MINO:** O pior foi que eles saíram e me deixaram aqui sozinha, snif snif, ninguém gosta de mim! Onde vou ficar agora, buaaaaaaaa, to com medo!

**AIOLIA:** Ah... Por favor, pare de chorar.

**MINO:** Como parar, buaaaaaaaa estou sozinhaaaa!

**MÚ:** Ai Aiolia, faz alguma coisa com sua amiga pra ela parar de gritar.

**AIOLIA:** Mas ela não é minha amiga...

**MINO:** Buaaaaaaaa!

Algumas pessoas das redondezas começaram a gritar pra ela calar a boca

**MÚ:** Ela grita alto hen

Quando estavam saindo de fininho ouviram um grito de um homem falando pra mandarem a garota calar a boca

**MÚ:** Droga, nos viram aqui com ela.

**AIOLIA:** E daí, vamos embora.

**MÚ:** Mas somos cavaleiros de ouro, vão achar que somos mau caráter por deixá-la aqui sozinha.

**AIOLIA:** Eu to cansado

**MÚ:** Eu também, treinei o dia todo hoje.

**AIOLIA:** Mas o que podemos fazer?

**MÚ:** Vamos leva-la conosco

**AIOLIA:** Boa idéia. Menina, vamos conosco que Mú vai hospeda-la hoje na casa dele.

Mino para de chorar instantaneamente e sorri levantando

**MÚ:** Mas porque eu?!

**AIOLIA:** Você quem deu a idéia

**MÚ:** Você que estava com ela antes de eu chegar!

**MINO:** Com quem eu vou?

**AIOLIA:** Er... Vai com o Mú, ele mora na primeira casa, você não agüentaria chegar na 5º casa, é muito longe. Tchau

**MÚ:** Ei seu idiota, corno, malandro, viado, volta aqui!

**MINO:** Prometo que não darei trabalho

Casa de Áries

**MÚ:** Me deixa dormir...

**MINO:** Calma, me deixa terminar.

**MÚ:** Eiii, pega leve ae!

**MINO:** Calma, seu quarto esta uma bagunça, deixa eu arruma-lo

**MÚ:** Mas não precisava me dar uma vassourada né?

**MINO:** Desculpa

Mino estava com um esfregão dando um trato no chão do quarto de Mú cantando alto e feliz, já ele estava quase arrancando os cabelos tentando dormir.

**MINO:** Você precisa arrumar melhor sua casa Sr Mú... Aiaiai, tenho que me acostumar a falar sem formalidades... E também Mú, isso é o mínimo que posso fazer por você já que me hospedou em sua casa.

**MÚ:** Eu não mereço isso...

Casa de Câncer:

Máscara da morte estava dormindo em sua cama enfeitada de ossos humanos com um travesseiro com o formato de uma caveira, também vestia uma linda cuequinha enfeitada com desenhos de fantasmas. Começou a ouvir uma bela canção. Ele sorriu. Virou-se pra um lado. Virou-se pra um outro. Mas foi acordando com a música. Levantou suando frio, tinha sonhado com um campo coberto de flores.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Que pesadelo horroroso! Um campo com rosas vivas... Será que to ficando emboiolado igual o Afrodite? Nãaaaaao, isso não, eca, flores, eu detesto flores, as que gosto são mortas, flores mortas são lindas, hahaha... Que canção bonita... Canção bonita? Grrrrr, que terrível, tem alguém cantando canções bonitas perto de minha casa! Eu já falei pra não cantarem canções bonitas perto de minha casa!

Ele levantou pisando duro, bufando, descendo as escadas das 12 casas derrubando as portas de Gêmeos e de Touro ao qual não acordaram nem por um decreto.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Nossa, eles tem sono pesado... Mas é da casa do Mú que esta vindo essa musica? Eu até poderia esperar isso de Kanon, mas de Mú?

**CUPIDO:** Certo, agora preciso achar o tal de Saga, Zeus disse que ele é o que tem a mente mais maquiavélica de todas...

Olhou Máscara da morte andando apressadamente, sorriu o olhando.

**CUPIDO: **Saga... Você vai ver os anjos agora, vai se apaixonar pela primeira garota que ver, eu te ordeno que vá ver Athena imediatamente.

Disse lançando a flecha em Máscara da morte pensando ser Saga.

Mascara da morte empacou... Ia começar a fazer a trajetória ordenada mas ouviu novamente a bonita canção

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE**: Mas que raios!

Gritou continuando andar derrubando tudo. Ele derruba a porta da casa de Áries enfurecido indo até o quarto de Mú, ele sentou na cama dando um grito e Mino que estava debaixo da cama limpando grita batendo a cabeça na cama quando foi se levantar.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Você Mú, não sabia que você teria coragem de me trair desse jeito!

**MÚ:** Que susto, pensei que estavam nos atacando! Mas... Mas eu não fiz nada!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Cadê o som com aquelas canções bonitas, cadê que vou quebrá-lo.

**MÚ:** Ei! Não, nem pense em... Quebrar o meu som... Pow Máscara da morte, eu terminei de pagar as prestações esse mês!

**MINO:** Mas que confusão é esta aqui! O som... O som que eu limpei com tanto carinho... O chão que eu limpei com tanto esforço, e...

**CUPIDO: **Ah não, Zeus vai me matar! Não olha pra ela Saga!

Gritou cupido, mas ouviu novamente um trovão, se assustando novamente.

**CUPIDO: **Sim, eu sei que ninguém pode me perceber aqui Zeus, mas o Saga... Espera ae, aquele não é o Saga? O que eu faço?!

Um trovão mais forte

**CUPIDO: **Certo, eu vou procurar o mais quieto possível... Agora preciso encontrar você, Saga.

Mino olhou Máscara da morte de cima abaixo dando um grito que ecoou por todo santuário, ela tinha acabado de vê-lo só de cuequinha enfeitada com desenhos de fantasmas. Máscara da morte também deu um grito ao ver Mino, puxando o pano de uma escrivaninha enrolando na cintura derrubando alguns objetos de valor sentimental de Mú. Este já estava olhando com as mãos tremendo um vaso muito valioso tinha caído e se espatifado não chão.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Uma garota!

**MINO:** Um tarado!

**MÚ:** Minhas coisas! Você vai me pagar Máscara da morte!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Er... Mú, foi sem querer...

**MÚ:** Sem querer? Eu vou te quebrar!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Se você quiser vir pode vir, mas vou avivando, você sabe que se você lutar comigo eu não vou ficar parado e isso poderá desencadear a guerra dos mil dias!

**MINO:** Isso ai Mú, mate esse tarado!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Cale a boca garota!

**MINO:** Me... Desculpe-me...

Mino arregala os olhos quando Máscara da morte grita com ela. Ninguém nunca tinha gritado com ela daquele jeito e ela se encolheu em um canto tristonha. Máscara da morte se surpreendeu com ela por esta não ter ido bater nele ou não ter falado algo agressivo como as outras mulheres que ele conhecia, nunca uma mulher tinha pedido desculpas a ele, sempre viveu entre guerreiras e elas não tinham um jeito muito gentil. Mino o achou um incessível enquanto ele sentia seu coração disparar pela primeira vez e um sentimento um tanto diferente se manifestar, um sentimento parecido com compaixão, mas parecia mais forte, ele não sabia explicar.

**MÚ:** Prepare-se Máscara da morte!

A porta se abre com brutalidade e os guerreiros entram no quarto olhando aquela baderna toda, Mú foi logo segurado por Afrodite para não atacar Máscara da morte.

**SHURA:** O que houve aqui Mú, escutei seus gritos da décima casa.

**MÚ:** Ele esta querendo quebrar minha casa, quebrou meu som que acabei de pagar esse mês, quebrou meu vaso super valioso!

**AIOROS:** Que isso Mú, você pode concertá-los com seu poder de telecinese.

**MÚ:** É difícil e não vai ficar do mesmo jeito, eu fiz um esforço terrível para deixá-lo intacto todos esses anos, e... Ei, você não tem que dar nenhum palpite, você reviveu há pouco tempo por causa da Athena e já quer dar palpite na vida dos outros!

**AIOROS:** Ca... Calma Mú...

**DOHKO:** Ele esta nervoso demais, vamos deixá-lo sozinho...

**MÚ:** Isso ai, já falou o sabichão!

**CAMUS:** Vamos indo... Máscara da morte, eu te aconselho a colocar uma calça

Camus fala friamente referindo-se a Afrodite que ainda estava abraçado a Mú mas estava de olhos arregalados para Máscara da morte

**MÚ:** Ei Afrodite, me larga! Vai embora, ou melhor, vão todos embora!

**SHAKA:** Eu nunca vi o Mú tão exaltado, ele sempre foi um dos poucos cavaleiros calmos e pensativos, aquele que sempre pensava mais de uma vez antes de agir e sempre estava de cautela.

**SHURA:** Deve ser por causa das ultimas batalhas...

**MILO:** É, o Mú deu um surtada legal.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Estamos em 9 e o Mú esta lá dentro, cadê os outros? Nossa, Aldebaran e Saga tem sono pesado, mas e o Kanon?

**SHURA: **Ele deve estar dormindo, depois da bebedeira de hoje ele só deve acordar amanhã, ele "diz" estar apaixonado hahaha

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE: **Ah sim, agora ta explicado...

**DOHKO: **Eu, sendo o grande mestre deste santuário, não estou tendo um bom pressentimento sobre essa paixão do Kanon

**MINO:**... Er... Sr Mú...

**MÚ:** Aiolia, você me paga!

Continua... :p


	4. Mú esta estressado

**CAP 4: Mú esta estressado**

Já era manhã e Mino já havia saído da casa de Mú, na verdade tinha saído de madrugada e dormido perto da mansão sozinha com medo dele "ele é doido" saiu pensando isso enquanto praticamente "fugia" da casa do cavalheiro de Áries. Na casa de Câncer estava outro que foi deitar agitado e assustado com Mú, ele estava tentando mudar seu jeito, não matar para continuar merecendo sua armadura, mas tinham que ajudar não é? Máscara da morte fitava o teto pensando na garota, esse sentimento que chamava de compaixão o estava deixando louco, sua vontade era vê-la e pedir desculpas, mas ele tinha seu orgulho e nunca faria isso, ele nunca tinha sentido compaixão por pessoa alguma, matava todas que interviam seu caminho sendo por bons motivos ou não, então porque com ela? Era compaixão mesmo o que sentia? Já Mino pensava naquele homem bruto e insensível que ela conheceu e que pela primeira vez a deixou tão magoada, mas era mágoa mesmo o que sentia? Os dois pensaram um no outro durante a noite, Máscara da morte queria tirar a limpo o que era esse sentimento tão desprezível que sentia e estava convencido em ir tirar satisfações e descobrir o que ele era, e pra isso teria que falar com a moça. Fez uma coisa que nunca tinha feito até agora: Se misturar aos fracos. Desceu de sua casa indo até a mansão Kido e viu logo cedo que estava sendo restaurada pelos pobres cavalheiros de prata. Ele sempre teve essa certeza: Saori havia virado Athena, mas nunca iria virar anjo e parar de ser mão de vaca.

**SAORI:** Continuem trabalhando, continuem, eu quero a casa pronta pra ontem, já foi um custo danado eu gastar meu rico dinheirinho com materiais pra construção e vocês ainda não querem ajudar?

**CAVALEIRO DO FOGO:** Isso não é justo, foi os de bronze que fizeram o estrago.

**SAORI:** Mas o Shiryu desapareceu com os outros, e você não pode reclamar porque foi você que incendiou minha mansão que eu tinha no Japão.

**CAVALEIRO DO FOGO:** Mas eu estava sendo controlado pelo Saga...

**SAORI:** Isso não interessa!

**SEIYA:** Sa... Saorizinha?...

**SAORI:** O que você quer! Já te despedi do cargo de cavalheiro esqueceu?

**SEIYA:** Er... Mas bem... Eu tenho uma grande idéia pra você Saorizinha...

**SAORI:** E o que é?

**SEIYA:** Só digo se você me devolver minha armadura

**SAORI:** Grrrrrrrr, eu não! Eu te pago pra que hen!

**SEIYA:** Você esqueceu que me tirou o cargo de cavalheiro?

**SAORI:** É mesmo? Bem, você já esta empregado de novo, diga a sua idéia

**SEIYA:** Poderíamos chamar o Mú, assim ele usaria o poder de telecinese dele e reconstruiria a mansão.

**SAORI:** Nossa Seiya, que ótima idéia, você é um gênio!

**SEIYA:** gota Obrigado...

**SAORI:** Parem, parem tudo e devolvam os materiais pra empresa.

**TATSUME:** Mas se não aceitarem devolução?

**SAORI:** Processem eles, chame os cavaleiros de ouro pra lhe darem uma surra, mas quero meu dinheiro de volta!

Máscara da morte chegava com seu ar imponente, como se dissesse "sou superior... E vocês não merecem nada além da minha indiferença". Parou e soltou uma alta gargalhada por ver os cavaleiros de prata trabalhando, o que foi seguido por olhares furiosos dos mesmos.

**SAORI:** Hum? Máscara da morte aqui?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Olá deusa Athena

Ele se curva em sinal de respeito à deusa que ficou vermelha

**SAORI:** Ah, não precisa se curvar... Se é que eu me sinto mais importante, hehehe, mas o que deseja?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Você poderia me dizer se a garota esquisita já chegou?

**SAORI:** Garota? Mas de que garota você esta falando?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Uma estrangeira que chegou ontem ao santuário

**SEIYA:** Mino? Ai, esquecemos Mino aqui na casa, será que ela morreu?

Este começa a olhar pros lados e a levantar as telhas quebradas do chão

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Não, ela foi dormir na casa de Mú ontem...

**SEIYA:** Dormir com Mú! Ela? Ela não teria coragem, não teria mesmo, ela não gosta de Mú, ela...

**SAORI:** Por acaso você se incomoda com isso Seiya? (¬¬)

**SEIYA:** Eu? Não, hehehe, não mesmo (")

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Mú só abriu a casa dele pra ela passar a noite...

**SAORI:** Serio? Ah, meu cavalheiro preferido, ó Mú, como você é bondoso. Máscara da morte, vá chamar Mú pra mim.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Mas... Mas porque eu?

**SAORI:** Porque eu quero que depois ele te ajude a tirar os ossos humanos e aquelas cabeças das paredes de sua casa

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** O que! (o.o) Não, você não pode tirar aqueles belos enfeites de minha casa! Isso já é covardia, eu tive de parar de matar pra continuar merecendo a armadura de Câncer e você ainda quer que eu me desfaça de meus prêmios?

**SAORI:** Você esta ousando me desafiar Máscara da morte!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Não, mas não vou me desfazer de meus ossos!

Ele sai feito um raio de perto da Saori antes que ela o obrigasse a se desfazer de seus prêmios valiosos, foi ate a casa de Áries olhando pra dentro um tanto desconfiado.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Mú? Múuu!

**MÚ:** O que houve! Veio quebrar mais coisas minhas?!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Que susto homem! Foi a Athena que esta te chamando na mansão Kido... Ô Mú, você sabe onde esta aquela garota? Uma tal de Mino?

**MÚ:** Mino! Aquela moleca é o demônio disfarçado de gente, ficou a noite toda me atazanando, grrrrr.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Sério mesmo? É uma das minhas, hehehe () E você sabe onde ela esta?

**MÚ:** Não sei, ela fugiu daqui de madrugada, deve ter pensado que vocês fossem loucos por me aborrecerem.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** (o.õ) Calma amigo, você esta muito estressado.

**MÚ:** E quem disse que eu estou estressado!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** gota A Athena esta te esperando...

**MÚ:** Eu não to nem ai com aquela mão de vaca da Saori, já sei até o que ela esta querendo, que eu arrume a mansão Kido, pois eu não vou!

**SAORI:** O que você disse?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Athena! Como você chegou aqui?

Máscara da morte se ajoelhou e puxou Mú pela roupa pra este fazer o mesmo

**SAORI:** Com os pés né, de que outra maneira eu iria chegar aqui?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE: **Talvez voando...

**SAORI: **O que disse?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE: **Er... Nada não, hehehe (")

**SAORI: **Nada... Sei...Vocês estavam demorando muito, venha Mú, venha comigo.

**MÚ:** Eu não vou!

**SAORI:** Como disse?

**MÚ:** Não vou sair daqui nem que você tussa!

**SAORI:** Por acaso esta me chamando de vaca!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Não! Quer dizer... Desculpe ele, Mú anda muito estressado.

**SAORI:** Estressado é doença pra quem trabalha. Venha Mú

Os três foram até a mansão Kido, Mú já estava levantando a casa com seu poder de telecinese para arruma-la quando Mino chega bocejando, ainda cansada por ter dormido no chão.

**MINO:** AiAi, que dor... Vocês me deixaram aqui sozinha né Seiya (¬.¬)

**SEIYA:** Mino! Pensei que você tivesse morrido

**MÚ:** Não... Essa voz...

**MINO:** Hum?

Mú que estava concentrado em recolocar a casa no lugar virou o rosto olhando pra Mino arregalando os olhos

**MÚ:** Não acredito, essa menina não!

**SAORI:** Não Mú... Cuidado...

**SEIYA:** Hum, ele largou a casa de vez... Ih Saori, não vai dar para reconstruirmos outra em cima dessa não.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Eu avisei

**MÚ:** Tirem ela da minha frente, já não to mais conseguindo segurar meu cosmo e a vontade de matá-la!

**MINO:** Cruzes (o.0)

Shaka chega correndo vendo Mú já ajoelhado no chão com as mãos na cabeça

**SHAKA:** Nossa, ele esta muito mal... Athena, ele precisa de tratamento logo, umas férias. Se você permitir levarei Mú para a casa de Virgem e lá cuidarei de seu espírito, Afrodite insistiu em entrar no jardim das salas gêmeas pra pegar umas flores, mas já deve ter se retirado.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Hahaha, o Afrodite? Você pode ate ser da casa de Virgem, mas de virgem você não deve ter nada não é, hahaha.

**SAORI:** Máscara da morte!

Ela fala com ar de reprovação e Shaka respira fundo mantendo sempre sua pose calma o que fez Máscara da morte dar um passo pra trás, ele sempre teve medo dos olhos de Shaka, e como depois da saga de Hades Shaka manteve seus olhos abertos por pedido de Saori que já estava cansada de vê-lo tropeçar, era perigo ah toda hora.

**SHAKA:** Máscara da morte, respeite-me e respeite o signo de minha casa.

**SAORI:** Eu permito que você o leve, meu amigo Mú realmente esta muito mal, mas você poderia usar seu poder pra reconstruir minha casa?

**SHAKA:** Isso será um prazer pra mim.

Ele junto com sua concentração fez a casa se alto-montar, depois segurou Mú pelos ombros o levando.

**MINO:** Espero que melhore da sua loucura...

**MÚ:** Grrrr

Continua... :p


	5. Dilema: De onde vem a canção bonita?

**CAP 5: Dilema: De onde vem a canção bonita**

Shiryu estava na montanha de Rozan andando para um lado e pro outro segurando Shun que era obrigado a andar com ele para não cair.

**SHUN:** Shiryu, vamos voltar outra hora...

**SHIRYU:** Nunca! Shunrei não vai ficar com raiva de mim por sua causa! Shunrei! Shunrei, pode sair de dentro desta casa, eu sei que você esta ai!

Nada era ouvido e Shiryu decidiu entrar, mas quando entrou levou uma panelada na cabeça cambaleando.

**SHIRYU:** Ai, o que foi isso?

**SHUNREI:** Eu mandei você nunca mais voltar a entrar nessa casa, não mandei?!

**SHIRYU:** Au... Mandou, mas não me bata mais, por favor, não fui eu quem mandou a carta acredite, ouça-me primeiro.

Shunrei empinou o nariz pra ouvir enquanto Shun ia saindo de fininho sendo segurado por Shiryu

**SHUNREI:** Shiryu? O que foi? Largue o pobre do Shun, você não vê que esta machucando ele?

**SHIRYU:** Não o largarei!

**SHUN:** Aiaiai Shiryu, pare com isso, meu braço dói!

Ele faz aquela carinha de coitado pra Shunrei fazendo ela bater Shiryu com a panela.

**SHIRYU:** Porque fez isso de novo!

**SHUNREI:** Largue ele, ele não tem nada a ver com a nossa briga!

**SHUN:** Isso aqui esta mais parecendo briga de marido e mulher...

**SHIRYU E SHUNREI:** Cale a boca!

**SHIRYU:** Foi ele quem mandou a carta pra June, não fui eu, juro!

**SHUNREI:** Não precisa ficar me enganando pra voltar pra casa de Rozan!

Shunrei entrou chorando pra dentro da casa e Shiryu vai atrás puxando o Shun

**SHIRYU:** É a verdade. Fale Shun, fale pra ela.

**SHUN:** Como eu poderia mandar uma carta de amor pra June se ela é quase uma irmã pra mim?

**SHUNREI:** Shiryu, como pode mentir tanto assim?

**SHIRYU:** Ta bem Shun, então eu vou namorar com a June e vou falar que fui eu que escrevi a carta

**SHUN:** O que! Você nunca vai namora-la seu dragão de araque, fui "eu" quem mandei a carta e não você seu idiota! Minha corrente de andrômeda vai mata-lo antes que toque em um fio de cabelo da june!

Shunrei olha pasmada e Shiryu solta uma boa gargalhada fazendo Shun ficar vermelho

**SHIRUY:** Agora acredita em mim Shunrei?

**SHUN:** Ei, isso foi jogo sujo!

**SHIRYU E SHUNREI:** Cale a boca!

**SHUNREI:** Claro que acredito Shiryu, perdão por não ter acreditado e te batido, ah Shiryu.

Os dois se abraçam e Shun fica com uma gota vendo que esta sobrando de vela. Shiryu e Shunrei ficam vermelhos quando percebem estar abraçados e se afastam.

**SHUN:** Er... Estou indo...

**SHUNREI:** Como! Você vai me pagar por me fazer tratar Shiryu como um pervertido!

**SHUN:** Como!

**SHUNREI:** Você vai contar pra June que foi você!

**SHUN:** Mas... Mas... Ela que interpretou mal a carta

**SHUNREI:** Problema é seu!

Shunrei sai correndo atrás de Shun com a panela na mão

Máscara da morte andava de um lado para o outro pensando na menina, mas até agora ele não teve uma oportunidade decente pra falar com ela, respirava nervosamente, estava sentado espreguiçosamente no sofá na mansão Kido tentando relaxar até ouvir um estardalhaço na cozinha junto com um urro ensurdecedor, o chão á sua volta começa a congelar e a janelas se abrem com uma ventania muito fria correndo o salão. Máscara da morte levantou os pés ao sentir o chão congelar.

**HYOGA:** Quem comeu o meu sorvete de chantily!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** O que?

**HYOGA:** Você esta aqui desde manhã, tenho certeza que estava de olho na coisa mais preciosa do mundo!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** A Mino?

**HYOGA:** Meu sorvete pow!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Não sei do seu sorvete

**HYOGA:** Será que não mesmo?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Já falei que não seu fedelho, e já não estou mais agüentando essa sua ienjoeira, por isso saia daqui!

**HYOGA:** Você ficou nervoso, confesse que foi você!

Hyoga se atraca com Máscara da morte mas recebe uma chave de pescoço e este começa a rir descontroladamente

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Hahahahaha, não consegui mandar Shiryu pro mundo dos espíritos, hahaha, mas agora pato, a Athena não esta por perto para te proteger!

**HYOGA:** É cisne! E me solte Máscara da morte, solta!

Máscara da morte sem dó nem piedade enforcava, apertava e sufocava o coitado do Hyoga.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Você vai aprender a me respeitar seu moleque! Vou te matar

**HYOGA:** Se fizer isso... Você... Vai perder o direito de... Usar a armadura... (o.o)

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Não importa, hahaha, só quero matar alguém hoje.

Ele estava feliz, mais feliz do que nunca, ia matar seu primeiro humano depois de tanto tempo e... Uma canção... Uma canção bonita o tirou de sua concentração para matar... A escutou do andar de cima em alto e em bom som, ele estava ficando louco com aquela canção. Soltou Hyoga subindo as escadas

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Vocês estão me desafiando não é!

**HYOGA:** Ai meu pescoço... Ei, aonde vai?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Quebrar esse maldito som!

**HYOGA:** Mas o som daqui esta estragado... Ei! Espera ae!

Máscara da morte vai andando pisando duro e escutando o som cada vez mais alto até ver uma porta e a escancarar, nessa hora arregalou os olhos e Hyoga caiu na gargalhada mesmo não sabendo o que tinha feito Máscara da morte ficar com aquela expressão catatônica no rosto, riu tanto que foi o primeiro a desmaiar por receber um vaso na cabeça por um lançamento mal calculado de Mino.

**MINO:** Tarado!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Mi... Mi... Mino?

Mino grita se enrolando na toalha rapidamente e Máscara da morte ainda de olhos arregalados ao ter visto a garota nua, ela lança um vaso na cabeça do coitado fechando a porta na cara dele, ele se afastou zonzo desmaiando logo em seguida. Passou 10 minutos... 30 minutos até ela sair do quarto já arrumada e o ver ainda desmaiado no chão.

**MINO:** Nossa, até agora? Será que o matei? Aiai, ele é tão bonito... Ei, mas que isso Mino, não pense besteira, ele é tarado e um dos piores. Se bem que aquela cuequinha com fastasminhas desenhados era tão fofo, hihihi.

**HYOGA:** Ai... O que aconteceu...

**MINO:** Hyoga? Nem vi que você estava ai, hehehe... Ei, então quer dizer que você também estava pensando em me ver sem roupa! Eu até poderia esperar isso do Seiya, mas de você!

**HYOGA:** Que te ver sem roupa o que, se eu quisesse alguém para espiar eu espiaria a June.

**MINO:** Como se atreve, grrrr...

**HYOGA:** Ei... O que é aquele pote na sua prateleira?

**MINO:** Aquele? Ah, é sorvete, eu o vi congelado na geladeira, mas como estava derretendo eu resolvi comê-lo

**HYOGA:** Realmente, aqui na Grécia é muito quente... Perae, você que comeu "meu" sorvete de chantitly!

**MINO:** Ele estava na geladeira oras

**HYOGA:** Mas era meu, meu, meu, não acredito que você pôde violar minha comida!

**MINO:** Ele não estava com seu nome

Ele fechou a cara pegando o pote e colocando na cara de Mino que estava escrito "sorvete feito no leste da Sibéria mandado para Hyoga"

**MINO:** Er... Bem... Desculpe...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ai, minha cabeça... Alguém anotou a placa do carro?...

**MINO:** Ah, o Máscara da morte acordou!

**HYOGA:** Não acredito que você sendo um cavalheiro de ouro desmaiou com um vaso na cabeça

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Você também desmaiou! Au minha cabeça... Eu fui pego desprevenido...

**MINO:** Você esta bem?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Sim, mas... Ai... Tenho que quebrar o som...

**MINO:** Que som?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Não sei onde ele esta, mas esta tocando uma canção bonita desde ontem.

**HYOGA:** Hahahaha, hahahahaha.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Porque você esta rindo pato?

**HYOGA:** É cisne! E o som que você esta falando é a vitrola quebrada chamada Mino, hahaha.

**MINO:** Vitrola quebrada não! Dobre sua língua pra falar de minha voz, fiz aula de canto e tudo... Hum... Máscara da morte?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Não acredito que você canta aquela canção bonita...

**MINO:** Ah, você achou bonita a minha musica? Que gracinha, até que enfim alguém viu minhas qualidades.

**HYOGA:** Não vá se alegrando, se ele esta dizendo que é bonita é porque não gostou...

Máscara da morte sai de lá pisando duro com a cara amarrada enquanto Hyoga e Mino ficam com gotas na cabeça

Continua... :p


	6. Mude Máscara da Morte

**CAP 6: Mude Máscara da Morte**

Cupido olhava Aioros muito bravo o olhando treinar com seus arco e flechas

**CUPIDO:** Ele é bom... Muito bom... Mas não melhor do que eu...

Pegou uma fecha sorrindo

**CUPIDO:** Vamos ver quem solta a flecha mais rápida?

Aioros que estava muito concentrado sentiu uma vontade louca de lançar a flecha dele mais longe que todas as que tinha lançado... E o fez. Cupido sorriu vitorioso, mas quando ia se arrumar pra mandar a flecha pisou em falso, caindo.

**CUPIDO:** Mas que droga! Perdi uma flecha!

Aioros que estava do outro lado do esconderijo do cupido segurou com uma mão a flecha que chegou por trás, tinha acabo de lançar e esta tinha voltado pra sua mão depois de dar uma volta completa no mundo. Sorriu alegremente saindo do lugar...

Enquanto isso bem longe dali Kanon arregalou os olhos ao sentir a flechada mal calculada de cupido. Ao olhar pro lado viu Shina... Aos olhos dele fora a mais bela mulher que já havia visto na vida. Saga que estava ao lado de Kanon estranhou, passando a mão na frente do rosto desse caindo na gargalhada.

**SAGA:** O que foi Kanon, viu alguma assombração? Você esta pálido

**KANON:** Saga, pela mor de Deus, me diga, aquela é a Shina?

**SAGA:** Sim, ela é a Shina, porque?

**KANON:** Eu a amo...

Kanon disse sonhador e Saga levantou uma sobrancelha. Cupido sorriu alegremente

**CUPIDO:** Te achei Saga... Vá direto ver a Deus Athena. Agora

Mais uma flecha fora lançada. Saga ficou atordoado não ligando para as palavras do irmão, já ia ate Athena, mas a viu ao longe, com seus belos cabelos roxos ao vento vestida como uma princesa... Ao lado de... Seiya? Ela ainda gostava de Seiya? Fechou as mãos fortemente com raiva do mesmo saindo do lado de Kanon pisando duro morto de ciúmes.

**CUPIDO: **Pronto... Meu trabalho aqui esta feito

Cupido sorriu começando a voar para o céu. Bate com a cabeça na árvore, tenta novamente caindo como um baque no cão, um novo trovão é ouvido.

**CUPIDO:** O que! Eu não posso voltar agora ao Olimpo! (ó.ó) Não acredito que vou ter que mandar uma flecha para Athena daqui... Não pode ser daí não?

Novo trovão

**CUPIDO:** É mesmo, dai ela vai sentir a flecha...Vou ter que realmente continuar aqui... Ai, seja o que Zeus quiser...

Máscara da morte novamente estava na casa de câncer olhando a Mansão Kido. Sentou-se na escada passando a mão na cabeça, mas que coisa chata, isso estava irritando-o mais do que esperava, que sentimento inútil era aquele que estava sentindo pela escandalosa Mino? Sentiu uma pessoa sentar do lado dele olhando quem era

**AFRODITE:** Olá Máscara da morte, como vai?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:**...

**AFRODITE:** O que foi?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Me deixa em paz, aquela canção bonita já me deixou puto.

**AFRODITE:** Não me diga que também esta estressado?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** E como não ficar estressado com a Mino cantando canções bonitas pelos quatro cantos da Grécia?

**AFRODITE:** Ah, aquela garota de ontem? Ela quem canta aquela canção bonita? Ela canta maravilhosamente bem, amei ela cantando, poderia até fazer par com ela, eu também tenho uma voz maravilhosa não é? ... Hum... Vejo que você esta deprimido... O que foi?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Não é nada...

**AFRODITE:** Fale pra mim máscarazinha, alguma fêmea conseguiu capturar o coração do caranguejo?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Não zoe comigo só porque minha armadura parece com um

**AFRODITE:** Mas sua armadura "é" um caranguejo... Espera ai... Hahaha, hum, então é isso mesmo? Esta apaixonado? Por quem?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Eu... Eu apaixonado?

**AFRODITE:** Pelo menos é o que parece. Seu jeito ontem foi bem estranho, você ficou quieto e não caiu pra briga.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Que apaixonado o que Afrodite, e eu não cai pra briga pra não ter perigo de matar um e perder o direito de usar minha armadura.

**AFRODITE:** Mas você nem respondeu aquela garota que mandou o Mú te matar

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Retira isso que você disse, retire, ela é uma pobre coitada, alem do mais eu nunca, nunca iria me apaixonar por uma garota escandalosa igual a Mino, não gosto de mulheres submissas.

**AFRODITE:** Hahaha, a Mino Máscara da morte? Aquela que deixou o Mú em extremos ataques de nervos?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ria de novo que você não vai mais encontrar seus dentes!

**AFRODITE:** Hahaha, me desculpe, mas eu não resisti em rir, hahaha, logo ela, uma garota tão sem sal conseguir seu coração, ó meu Zeus, hahaha

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Eu estou doido pra matar alguém, meu teste de abstinência ainda não passou ouviu cavalheiro de Peixes! Saia daqui ou eu vou te fritar e você terá um destino igual o do seu signo

**AFRODITE:** Não ligo em ser comido...

Máscara da morte esbugalha os olhos

**AFRODITE:** Porque não se apaixonar? Ora essa, vocês homens sempre tão insensíveis... Mas bem... Se quiser posso te dar umas dicas...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Eu não estou apaixonado, que sentimento mais medíocre... Mas que dicas?

**AFRODITE:** Claro, dicas de como conquistar mulher, eu conheço já que sou do outro time

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Não sei não...

**AFRODITE:** O que foi? Você... Você esta com medo do que os outros pensam de você? É... É isso? Logo eu que te ajudei na batalha contra Hades! Buaaaaaaaaa!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Tudo bem, tudo bem, o que devo fazer?

**AFRODITE:** Bem... Primeiro deve ser gentil...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Eu sou gentil

**AFRODITE:** Só se for com suas garras de caranguejo, não!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Por acaso esta me zoando!

**AFRODITE:** To querendo te ajudar!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Hum... Ta bem... Continue

**AFRODITE:** Precisa trata-la com respeito

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ahan...

**AFRODITE:** Não deve gritar com ela

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Isso vai ser difícil...

**AFRODITE:** Ah, lembrei, porque não fazemos uma festa?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Festa!

**AFRODITE:** Claro, chamar todos os cavalheirinhos e os cavalheirões para a festa, hihihi.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Você é louco, quer ser morto por um deles não é?

**AFRODITE:** Ah máscarazinha, não tire minha felicidade.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Festa nem pensar

**AFRODITE:** Porque não?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:**...

**AFRODITE:** Você não sabe dançar? Hahaha, mas tudo se da um jeito.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Não confirmei que não sabia

**AFRODITE:** Ta na cara né fofo

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Festa não! (¬¬)

Máscara da morte levanta igual a um pimentão indo pra algum lugar onde Afrodite não pudesse acha-lo, ele já estava ficando insistente demais com essa festa, Máscara da morte era impaciente, detestava ser pressionado, ele já era um tanto intempestivo, daqui um pouco se não saísse rápido dali era capaz de matar aquela bicha louca, principalmente depois da ultima festa ele havia inventado algum tempo atrás, foi uma festa á fantasia mas chamou somente cavalheiros, os mais desmunhecados iam com fantasias de mulheres, foi uma confusão só porque ele só foi perceber que "sua parceira" era homem no quarto, quase quebrou a casa de festas junto com Afrodite e "sua parceira", se não fosse por causa dos outros cavalheiros de ouro o segurarem, isso durou zuação por um bom tempo, principalmente de Aldebaran que achou muita graça daquilo "brasileiro desgraçado!" xingava e rugia aos 4 ventos, e a festa tinha acabado por ali. Já era tarde, Kanon e Saga ainda estavam acordados discutindo, depois da batalha contra Hades foram revividos por Athena, ela aceitou ter mais um cavalheiro de ouro no grupo já que eles tinham quase o mesmo poder, desde então ficou morando com o irmão na casa de Gêmeos.

Casa de Gêmeos

**SAGA:** Ah Kanon meu irmão, a Shina não, você não pode!

**KANON:** Porque não? Pelo que eu saiba já paguei por todos meus pecados quando recebi as agulhas escarlates de Miro

**SAGA:** Pow Kanon, a Shina é uma cobra igual à armadura dela, se fosse pelo menos a Athena você poderia casar com ela e nós dois governaríamos o mundo, hahaha!

**KANON:** Agora você só pensa em Athena, Athena, você ta é apaixonado, não é possível!

**SAGA:** Apaixonado não, só quero dominar o mundo!

**KANON:** Isso é desculpa pra você não ver seus sentimentos e fica me atazanando pra ficar com nossa deusa, e outra, a Shina é um doce de pessoa, você não deve chamá-la de Cobra, mesmo que a armadura dela seja uma... Bem... Ate que não seria uma má idéia dominar o mundo, hahaha... Mas bem, não gosto da Athena como mulher...

**SAGA:** É sério? Não gosta mesmo? Você estava muito entusiasmado com ela não é Kanon? Até ficou do lado dela na luta contra Hades, foi ate ela todo humilhado pedindo perdão e tudo mais...

Kanon fica vermelho e pigareja

**KANON:** Mas eu só estava tentando protegê-la e fazendo o papel que você não fez por ela quando deixou Ares te dominar, e já que você quer tanto o poder do mundo porque "você" não fica com ela?

**SAGA:** Por... Porque?

Saga gaguejou pensando em Seiya que gosta de Athena e que de tão forte que ficou acabou derrotando Hades, se sentiu estranhamente com medo quando pensou na força de um Deus, se Ares já era poderoso imagina Athena? Ficou vermelho e engoliu a seco pesando desesperadamente em uma desculpa.

**SAGA:** Athena se veste muito... Ela não faz meu tipo...

**KANON:** Sei...

**SAGA:** Esse seu "sei" me soou um tanto cínico, não meu irmão?

**KANON:** Cínico? Eu? Hahaha, magina... Mas se você não quer não venha me encher!

**SAGA:** Mas a Shina nunca será um doce, ela é uma guerreira egoísta que só pensa nela mesma, eu sei porque eu a conheci bem quando Ares me dominou, nem sei como você pode se interessar sem ver o rosto dela.

**KANON:** Você não é exatamente um anjo de candura, caro irmão.

**SAGA:** Hunf... Estou te avisando...

**KANON:** Não vou me curvar aos seus delírios

**SAGA:** Você vai ser controlado por ela "se" conseguir.

**KANON:** Pelo que eu saiba foi você quem acabou sendo controlado pelo mal, eu sei julgar as pessoas, um exemplo disso foi à vez que eu disse que você tinha uma má índole.

**SAGA:** Isso não é desculpa, eu era uma pessoa boa, foi Ares que me dominou! E mesmo você querendo namorar a Shina ela não vai ficar com você porque ela gosta do Seiya

**KANON:** Isso é fácil de se conseguir mudar

**SAGA:** Como assim?

**KANON:** Me diz... O que as amazonas fazem quando vemos seus rostos? Quando as vemos sem máscaras?

**SAGA:** Uma maldição cai sobre elas, ou elas matam ou amam as pessoas, foi assim que ela se apaixonou por Seiya já que não conseguiu mata-lo... Ei! O que você ta pensando?

Kanon faz aquela carinha linda dele sonhando e Saga coloca a mão na testa balançando a cabeça negativamente

**SAGA:** Kanon... Kanon, maldição é coisa séria, não se deve brincar com isso... Principalmente com maldiçoes de deuses, eu digo isso por experiência própria, depois que Ares me dominou não sou nem louco de confrontá-los.

**KANON:** Ficou com trauma é? Hahaha, não vou estar brincando, e vê se não enche, até o Aiolia tem a Marin.

**SAGA:** Não se iluda, sabe como é o namoro deles?

Lembrou-se das próprias palavras de Aiolia "só tira a máscara quando estamos sozinhos, são só beijos, cara, vou ficar maluco assim, to parecendo monge"

**KANON:** Hehehe

**SAGA:** Kanon! Kanon! Vê lá o que vai fazer... Ai meu Zeus, tomara que não faça besteira.

Kanon tava saindo correndo e esbarrou em Afrodite que se segurou nos braços fortes do cavaleiro

**AFRODITE:** Desculpe, eu quase escorreguei.

**KANON:** Há... Sei... Preciso ir Afrodite

**AFRODITE:** Aonde você vai?

**KANON:** Vou ver uma bela dama ao norte

**AFRODITE:** Que coisa, todos estão começando a se ajeitar, menos eu

**KANON:** Não fique triste meu amigo, algum dia você arranja uma namorada... Ou um namorado... Ah, sei la, tchau

**AFRODITE:** Kanon! Bem que poderíamos fazer uma bela festa, não?

**KANON:** Festa! Nem pensar!

Máscara da morte estava jogando pedras em um lago olhando a lua. Nunca tinha achado a lua bonita, estava irritado com aquele tal de amor, logo ele, um italiano, o garanhão do santuário com medo de conversar com uma mulher?

**KANON:** Máscara da morte?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Oi Kanon, como vão as coisas?

**KANON:** Estou bem, e voc... Ei, você esta passando mal?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Porque eu estaria?

**KANON:** Você me respondeu educadamente, esta diferente desde que você quebrou o vaso do Mú, acho que o Mú tinha colocado algum encanto naquele vaso.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Não é isso... Me diz Kanon, eu sou um incessível?

Máscara da morte segurou Kanon pela gola da camisa com o olhar desesperado

**KANON:** E-ê, sai fora.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE: **Não é nada disso que você esta pensando! Estou perguntando se eu sou grosso, sem educação, mal humorado.

**KANON:** Com certeza você esta doente, porque não vai à casa de Shaka, talvez ele te ajude.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Eu fui, mas Shaka riu de mim e me recomendou ficar longe da casa de Virgem enquanto Mú estiver passando por esta fase. Droga, como poderei encarar ela agora?

**KANON:** Ela?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** A Mino

**KANON:** Hahaha, hahahaha.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Grrr, até você! Do que esta rindo!

**KANON:** Você ta caidinho pela Mino, hahaha, não te culpo... To passando pelo mesmo dilema...

Máscara da morte se atraca com Kanon que o segura

**KANON:** Não se esqueça que mesmo sendo um cavalheiro de ouro ainda sou mais forte que você.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Mais forte que eu? Nunca!

**KANON:** Ta ta, mas se você me ajudar a conquistar minha gata eu te ajudo com a sua

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** To dentro, o que vamos fazer?

**KANON:** Tenho uma idéia

Continua... :p


	7. Afrodite quer festa!

**CAP 7: Afrodite quer festa!**

Afrodite foi pra casa "p" da vida, estava triste, queria tanto uma festinha. Teve uma idéia espetacular e começou a fazer contas de quanto sairia à festa descendo ate a mandão Kido pra falar com Saori. Ela estava trabalhando em meio á vários papeis, não morava mais no Japão mas ainda cuidava da fundação Graad, a empresa que foi deixada de herança por seu avô.

**AFRODITE:** Por favor Athena, deixa eu fazer uma festa, uma festinha

**SAORI:** Não Afrodite, na ultima vez não fui convidada e os cavalheiros me disseram o jeito que você queria que a festa anterior fosse.

**AFRODITE:** Era só uma brincadeirinha

**SAORI:** Não Afrodite! E não falamos mais nisso

**AFRODITE:** O que acha da Mino?

**SAORI:** A Mino?

**AFRODITE:** O Máscara da morte quer conquista-la, seria uma boa pro meu amigo e pra você.

**SAORI:** Pra mim?

**AFRODITE:** Claro, ela gosta do Seiya e pode conquistar ele antes que você.

**SAORI:** (o.o) Eu não gosto do Seiya! E... Pode preparar a festa, e Máscara da morte deve estar lindo ouviu?

**AFRODITE:** Posso colocar seu nome no convite como anfitriã?

**SAORI:** Claro

Passaram dois dias e Máscara da morte não apareceu pra Mino com vergonha dele mesmo, passava a maior parte do tempo com Kanon que se declarou um bom amigo. Convites foram entregues a todos do santuário, o povo mais chegado á Saori estranhou o porque da deusa Athena estar ajudando a fazer uma festa ao qual ela era anfitriã. Saori tinha falado com Afrodite que só faria a festa se fosse para todos do santuário, pros guerreiros relaxarem, depois da batalha contra Hades os guerreiros se concentraram em cuidar dos feridos e de seus próprios ferimentos, precisavam de uma distração.

Os cavalheiros de ouro chegavam á festa cumprimentando Saori e caminhando logo em seguida até um grupo de elegantes cavalheiros de bronze. Shun estava vestido elegantemente com roupa formal, parecia mais velho tal qual os outros rapazes que também estavam muito bonitos. Ele havia se arrumado especialmente pra ver June ao qual Shiryu, depois que voltaram de Rozan e afoga-lo na cachoeira como prometido, o fez jurar que conversaria com ela. Mesmo Saori fazendo a festa para "proteger" Seiya de Mino gostou da idéia de Afrodite, fazia tempo que não ia á festas por causa de suas obrigações. Seiya ainda não tinha chegado, e ao longe Saori e Shina olhavam pros lados a procura dele. Quando finalmente todos os cavaleiros chegaram, a população inteira se reuniu na praça principal para a festa, muita música, várias fogueiras acesas. Havia pratos deliciosos e de todos os tipos sendo servidos ao qual Aldebaran inventou de fazer uma bela feijoada "coisa do meu Brasil" disse o brasileiro todo orgulhoso. Mulheres e crianças lhes ofereciam flores e agradecidas por terem salvado Athena lhes beijavam as mãos e as faces. Eles foram cercados por várias pessoas que os enchiam de perguntas e de abraços carinhosos.

Ikki de Fênix, Hyoga de Cisne e Shun de Andrômeda estavam conversando sobre o incidente da carta, Shun até agora não se atrevia a aparecer na frente de June, implorava para o irmão lhe dizer como ele poderia conversar com ela, estava nervoso com a idéia do que ela poderia fazer quando ele lhe dissesse que foi ele que mandou a tal carta indecente...

Marin de Águia saiu de perto do namorado Aiolia pra conversar com June de Camaleão que parecia bem mal, ela contava á Marin da desilusão que estava sofrendo, Shun só demonstrava gostar dela como amiga e aquilo estava a fazendo sofrer.

Camus de Aquário preferiu ficar mais solitário e sorria olhando Hyoga, orgulhoso por seu discípulo ter se tornado tão forte, ao qual pegou um carinho de pai pelo garoto.

Aldebaran de Touro ficou meio constrangido por causa das atenções e conversava alegremente com Shaka de Virgem e Mú de Áries. Kanon de Gêmeos passou por lá antes de sumir da festa pra ver se seu amigo Mú já tinha se curado, o que foi um alívio pra ele, Mú era o único que sabia concertar as armaduras, e seria um engarrafamento terrível pra restaurar a sua já que, com certeza, quando este voltasse ao trabalho estaria lotado de coisas pra fazer.

Dohko de Libra e Shura de Capricórnio conversava alegremente com Shiryu de Dragão que contava sobre as várias batalhas vencidas. Shunrei estava com Shiryu, estavam se tratando com carinho, Dohko ria pensando que teriam mais um casal formado no grupo dos cavaleiros.

Saga de Gêmeos vigiada Shina de Cobra pra ver se encontrava o irmão que havia desaparecido

Aioros de Sagitário conversava alegremente com seu irmão Aiolia de Leão, que logo mais tarde foram seguidos por Milo de Escorpião e Afrodite de Peixes, este ficou olhando pro grupinho de bronze de olho na sua mais nova presa: Shun de Andrômeda.

Afrodite aproveitou a saída do enfezado Ikki que foi buscar uma bebida e andou até o grupinho de bronze todo sorridente

**AFRODITE:** Como esta a festa rapazes? Estão gostando?

**SHUN:** Você ajudou a fazer esta festa? Ficou muito boa

**HYOGA:** Não sabia que a biba sabia fazer festa, hahaha, você se superou Afrodite.

**AFRODITE:** Que bom que vocês gostaram rapazes... Mas bem que seria melhor se tivéssemos uma festinha em minha casa mais tarde, não?

**SHUN:** Ei! Quem esta passando a mão na minha bunda! Ikki!

Ikki veio correndo ao chamado do irmão.

**IKKI:** O que foi Shun!

**SHUN:** Ele estava passando a mão na minha bunda!

**HYOGA:** Sai daqui Afrodite! Ei, que isso, tira sua mão daí!

**IKKI:** Que isso Afrodite! Duvidando da masculinidade dos meus irmãos de bronze é!

**AFRODITE:** Que isso Ikkizinho, queria convida-los para uma visitinha na minha casa, se você quiser ir também... Essas suas mãos calejadas das batalhas são um charme sabia

**IKK:** Grrrr. AVE FÊNIX!

Afrodite foi parar longe com o ataque de Ikki o que provocou risos de todos, principalmente de Aioros que de tanto tempo que passou morto já tinha ate se esquecido do jeito atirado de seu amigo, principalmente nos jogos de futebol onde era um saco ficar tirando Afrodite de cima do grupinho de abraços quando se dava um gol.

**AIOLIA:** De novo, hahaha.

**MILO:** Outro fora amigo?

**AFRODITE:** Me lembrem de nunca mais me meter com Shun ou com Ikki... Ai...

**AIOROS, AIOLIA, MILO:** Hahahahaha.

**SAORI:** Onde esta o Seiya? Ai aquele moleque encrenqueiro. Mas... Será que ele ta com a Shina, será que ela o seqüestrou?

Saori olhou pro lado vendo a Shina e depois suspira aliviada ao ver que ela também esta o procurando

**SAORI:** Ufa, ainda bem... Ei!

Todos olharam pra ela com o grito que a deusa tinha dado

**SAORI:** Cadê a Mino!

Enquanto isso Kanon prendia Seiya no pilar da casa de câncer, a corrente que usavam era muito resistente, quase tão forte que uma armadura de Ouro ao qual foi próprio Mú que a tinha construído pra proteger o tal vaso que foi quebrado por Máscara da morte junto com outras coisas valiosas. Máscara da morte havia surrupiado a corrente da casa de Áries ao qual logo depois do plano feito colocaria de volta

**SEIYA:** O que foi Kanon? Você pirou? EEEi, não to dando conta de me soltar! Que raios de corrente é essa!

**KANON:** E você acha que vou ser tonto de te contar? Eu só não quero que você interfira em meus planos.

**SEIYA:** Que... Que planos?

**KANON:** Depois se eu conseguir o que quero venho te soltar

**SEIYA:** Kanon! Kanon me solta daqui, se eu não tiver na festa Saori vai ficar com aquele lenga lenga de me despedir de novo! Kanon!

Máscara da morte chega e sorri cinicamente para Seiya

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Esta tudo certo? Vamos então

**SEIYA:** Vocês são loucos, voltem, me soltem!

**KANON:** Fique quieto!

**SEIYA:** Ah, deixa só eu soltar minhas mãos que vou lhes mandar os meus meteoros de pégasus!

Na festa Máscara da morte arregalou os olhos quando viu Mino, não só ele como todos da festa a olharam, o fato de não ser da Grécia já era fator suficiente pra isso, mas o fato de estar se vestindo diferente era ainda mais, principalmente para os amigos mais chegados, ao qual sempre achou ela um tanto "sem sal". Estava com saia e blusa, maquiagem leve, cabelos soltos. Máscara da morte achou ela ainda mais bonita, mas tinha que fazer o que precisava logo pra "aproveitar" à noite com a "sua" garota. Parou do lado de Shina que o olhou como se nada tivesse parado do lado dela continuando a olhar a festa.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Bonita noite, não?

**SHINA:** Sim, bonita.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Vem comigo Shina

Apressado a pegou pela mão começando andar arrastando ela por causa de sua força, ela se soltou do braço dele olhando nervosa.

**SHINA:** O que houve?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Seiya falou que esta te esperando perto do lago

**SHINA:** Como?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Sim, e tem algo importante a lhe falar.

Kanon arregalou os olhos ao ver as meninas. Estavam lindas na festa, as amazonas estavam todas de máscaras, mas nem por isso deixou de admirar Shina, sentiu uma pontinha de ciúme por causa de Máscara da morte e se sentia aliviado em saber que este gostava da Mino "nossa, Máscara da morte tem bom gosto pra mulheres..." pensou antes de chegar perto de Mino e começar sua parte do plano.

**KANON:** Olá, você que é a Mino?

**MINO:** Sou sim, você me conhece?

**KANON:** Ouvi muito falar de você.

**MINO:** Ouviu?

**KANON:** Claro, você ficou bastante conhecida pior aqui, sua canção também, hehehe.

**MINO:** Foi Seiya que te contou de mim?

**KANON:** Bem... Não...

**MINO:** Alguns dos rapazes ao qual dizem ser os cavalheiros de bronze?

**KANON:** Hum... Também não

**MINO:** Mas então?

**KANON:** É um amigo meu, ele ficou bastante interessado em você...

**MINO:** Mentira?

**KANON:** É sério, ele te mandou entregar isso.

**MINO:** E porque ele não veio falar comigo?

**KANON:** Ele é muito tímido, sabe como é...

Ela leu a carta com uma gota na cabeça

**MINO:** Não me diga que foi você quem escreveu isso?

**KANON:** Não, hehehe, não fui eu, foi um amigo muito legal que quer te conhecer melhor, hum, deixe-me ler.

Kanon pega uma carta ao qual fala "gostosa Mino, tenho perdido noites por causa de você, um dia quero seu cadáver pra dormir juntinho com o meu. Assinado: eu".

Ao ler a carta ficou com uma gota, tinha falado pro Máscara da morte falar coisas amorosas.

**MINO:** Fale que ele é doido, e que devia ter mais respeito com as garotas que ele deseja conquistar.

Mino pega a carta de volta rasgando-a em dois pedaços colocando dentro da bolsa pra depois jogar fora saindo de perto extremamente corada. Ele abaixa a cabeça com cara de fracasso

**KANON:** É a típica carta de Shun, tenta escrever palavras bonitas mas acaba se atrapalhando... Aiai, vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava...

Continua... :p


	8. Confusão á vista

**CAP 8: Confusão á vista**

Shina olhava pros lados á procura de Seiya e suspirou enquanto Máscara da morte olhava pros lados

**SHINA:** Ele não esta aqui, o que esta acontecendo?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Er... Ele já deve estar vindo

**SHINA:** Não sei não... Desde quando você ficou tão amiguinho de Seiya?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Bem...

Saga foi escondido atrás de Shina e Máscara da morte, tinha escutado Kanon e seu mais novo amigo bolarem o plano para conseguir o coração das garotas, e como irmão mais velho seria sua obrigação conseguir um bom casamento para Kanon, um bom casamento e uma boa oportunidade de dominar o mundo sem ter que viver na pele a grande briga que teria com Seiya, mas agora seu senso de justiça falava mais alto, não podia fazer Shina sofrer ao amar duas pessoas; um já estava fazendo ela sofrer muito; e resolveu acabar de uma vez por toda com essa palhaçada. Viu uma imagem muito parecida com ele, era Kanon que chegava devagarzinho por de trás de Shina sem fazer barulho enquanto Máscara da morte a distraia "vou tirar a máscara e vira-la pra mim, assim verei o rosto dela, a primeira coisa que ela verá sou eu, hehehe".

**SAGA:** Kanon meu irmão, até que enfim te encontrei!

Os 3 viraram olhando Saga que abraçou o irmão que estava a poucos metros de Shina

**KANON:** S... Saga?

**SHINA:** Saga? Kanon? O que fazem aqui?

**KANON:** Er... Bem...

**SAGA:** Nós queríamos te dar um susto Shina, hehehe, pena que cheguei atrasado. Ei? Ah Kanon, eu deveria ter vindo de fininho não é? Pow, que pena, estraguei a surpresa, hahaha.

**KANON:** Saga, seu...

Kanon falou desafiadoramente

**SHINA:** Então era isso não é Máscara da morte? Hunf, sabia que não poderia confiar em você, e logo você Kanon? Uma pessoa tão séria ficar participando dessas brincadeiras sem graça? Tenha dó

**KANON:** Shina... Shina, não foi nada disso, é que...

Ela saiu pisando duro "p" da vida

**KANON:** Porra Saga, porque fez isso!

**SAGA:** Porque vocês estavam á cometer uma loucura, a deusa Athena iria castiga-los por um ato desses seus incompetentes, filhos de uma...

**KANON:** Se falar da minha mãe estará falando da sua!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Fale da minha mãe que te arrebento!

**SAGA:**...

**KANON:** E não iria castigar nada, Shina e Mino gostam de Seiya, só iríamos deixa-la sem concorrentes!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** A Mino gosta do Seiya!

**SAGA:** Er... Acho melhor você calar a boca Kanon...

Disse o germiniano ao sentir o cosmo de Máscara da morte aumentar

**KANON:** Mas não é verdade? Aquele pirralho consegue três mulheres caidinhas por ele e nós, os cavalheiros de ouro, não conseguimos as que queremos?

**SAGA:** Hunf, mas não acho certo e pronto, agora vocês vão me dizer aonde o Seiya esta, ou melhor, vão até onde o Seiya esta e vão solta-lo vocês mesmos.

**KANON:** Mas...

**SAGA:** Agora! Lembre-se que sou seu irmão mais velho

**KANON:** Por 3 minutos, lembra que nós somos gêmeos?

**SAGA:** Meu senso de justiça falou mais forte, você tem um celebro infantil demais meu irmão, sinto no dever de te proteger.

**KANON:** Aiai, você e seu senso de justiça, grrr, seria mais útil se tivesse tido esse bom senso enquanto estava no poder do santuário em vez de ser controlado por Ares

**SAGA:** Grrrrrrrrr!

**KANON:** Epa...

Kanon sai correndo puxando Máscara da morte ao sentir o cosmo do irmão se elevar, subiam as escadarias que davam pra casa de câncer e viram Seiya dormindo pendurado pelas mãos no pilar da casa, Máscara da morte começou a elevar seu cosmo "Mino gosta de Seiya" era somente o que pensava e seu ciúme crescia junto com seu cosmo. Seiya acordou de sobressalto.

**SEIYA:** Até que enfim vieram me soltar, agora podem me contar o que esta acontecendo aqui?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Claro que não moleque, vou te matar, te picotar todo e depois colar sua cabeça na minha casa como prova de honra!

**SEIYA:** Que? Socorro, Kanon me tira daqui!

Kanon estava tentado a considerar a proposta de Máscara da morte, mas impediu o italiano de chegar perto de Seiya e soltou o cavaleiro de Pégasus se virando pra sair com a corrente pra recoloca-la no lugar.

**SEIYA:** Ei, o que foi? Vocês me prendem e não vão me dar nenhuma explicação?

**KANON:** Você não merece nossa explicação

**SEIYA:** Droga, agora como que volto pra festa, Saori não vai acreditar em mim.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** E se comentar qualquer coisa, eu digo "qualquer coisa" que aconteceu aqui eu arranco sua cabeça ouviu cavaleirinho!

Seiya engoliu a saliva quando Máscara da morte sorriu sadicamente fazendo um som de serra passando o indicador pela garganta.

**SAORI:** Isso é palhaçada... Seiyaaaa...

Saori falou com a voz tremida sentada em uma cadeira sendo abanada por June de Camaleão, ela não tinha brigado com Seiya hoje, então porque ele ainda não tinha chegado?

**SHUN:** O.. Oi June...

**JUNE:** Shun? Nossa, como esta elegante hoje...

June ficou vermelha, o que não foi visto graças à máscara que ela usava.

**SHUN:** Obrigado... Bem, eu...

Ele olhou pra trás vendo Shiryu que lhe encorajava com "leves" socos na mão como se dissesse "se não for eu te mato", este engoliu a saliva...

**SHUN:** Er... June, você poderia vir comigo um instante?

**JUNE:** Agora Shun? Athena esta indisposta, não sei o que houve com ela...

Seiya estava chegando na festa com a roupa toda amassada e assustado, Saori se levantou imediatamente da cadeira que estava já gritando e brigando com o coitado que teve que sair correndo ao ver Saori pegar o cetro de Athena. Agora eram todos os cavaleiros de ouro, prata e bronze tentando "acalmar" a jovem deusa da sabedoria, o que não era fácil, pois a deusa enfurecida com os "intrusos" que a atrapalhavam soltava raios e mais raios com seu cetro, já Kanon e Máscara da morte se rolavam de tanto rir, Saga estudando bem a situação começou a rir junto da desgraça de Seiya. Saori só parou com seu "showzinho á parte" quando Seiya já estava bem cansado e com a roupa rasgada por causa de seus raios

**SAORI:** Des-pe-di-do!

**SEIYA:** Mas... Mas Saorizinha, deixa-me explicar!

**SAORI:** Despedido! Despedido! Despedido!

Saori saiu da festa sendo seguida por um Seiya desesperado, quando saiu todos começaram a rir, nem Shaka conseguiu se segurar, escutaram um trovão vindo da mansão Kido que foi motivo de mais gargalhadas, e assim a festa de Afrodite foi fechada com chave de ouro.

Continua... :p

.x.

Ow gente, me ajudem, eu não queria puxar a orelha de vocês, mas to poucas reviews, eu também sou filha de Zeus o/ Xau, beijos e boa leitura : )


	9. Mú, o novo “rei” do pedaço

**CAP 9: Mú, o novo "rei" do pedaço**

Shura tinha ido á casa de Gêmeos conversar com Saga, ambos eram bons amigos desde pequenos, o espanhol falava andando de um lado pro outro na sala comentando da performance ridícula de Saori com Seiya, tentava reunir bons motivo para não matar o cavaleiro de Pégasus, estava realmente preocupado com Saori, ela parecia enlouquecida na festa.

**SHURA:** Nunca vi minha deusa tão exaltada, por Zeus, ela quase matou o Seiya ontem.

**SAGA:**...

**SHURA:** Que foi Saga?

Saga começou a rir baixo, olhava pra cara do espanhol vendo aquele ar de preocupação e não agüentou, começou a rir mais alto até se dar uma bela gargalhada que durou 3 minutos e Shura com a cara fechada cruzando os braços.

**SHURA:** Posso saber qual é a graça?

**SAGA:** Hahaha, não se, hahaha, não se preocupe, ela só esta passando pelo seu inferno astral...

Saga tentava recuperar o fôlego, mas ao olhar novamente pra Shura começa com um novo ataque de risos, ria tanto que ele já tinha caído do sofá apoiando a cabeça no assento.

**SHURA:** Por favor Saga, você não vê que a coisa é séria!

**SAGA:** Hahaha, mas Shura, não venha me dizer que você não riu por causa de ontem?

**SHURA:** Hehehe, foi mesmo muito engraçado, hahaha.

Shura logo ao ver que estava perdendo a pose que tentava fazer para mostrar que era um assunto sério, pigarejou ficando sério novamente.

**SAGA:** Hehehe, me desculpe, mas eu não consegui me conter, hehehe, Athena mesmo sendo nossa deusa às vezes exagera com Seiya, hehehe.

**SHURA:** Seiya, grrrrrr, vou pegar aquele moleque de uma figa e coloca-lo de cabeça pra baixo no topo da estatua de Athena, onde já se viu faltar á festa dela, isso é um ultrage!

**SAGA:** Hehehe, calma Shura

**SHURA:** Calma?! Mas eu estou calmo cavaleiro de Gêmeos!

**SAGA:** Não parece, hehehe, mas sinto lhe dizer que dessa vez não foi culpa de Seiya.

**SHURA:** Como assim?

**SAGA:** Foi Máscara da morte e Kanon que fizeram uma brincadeira sem graça com Seiya por causa da Shina e da Mino

**SHURA:** O que? Me conta isso

Saga contou a Shura toda aquela confusão que, depois de ouvir a historia direito, riu achando graça e tendo pena do pobre Seiya. Kanon acabara da acordar chegando na sala de sua casa e se jogando no sofá só de bermuda

**KANON:** Olá Shura, veio nos visitar é? Faz tempo que não aparece por aqui.

**SHURA:** Estávamos falando da sua façanha de ontem

**SAGA: **Acordou tarde hen "Kanonzinho", hehehe.

**KANON:** Saga, você é patético, vai ficar espalhando essa história por ai, se chegar aos ouvidos de Athena eu to frito seu infitético!

**SAGA:** Você mais que ninguém sabe o que fez foi errado e você mais que ninguém sabe que não escondo nada do Shura

**KANON:** Então você já contou pra ele seu desejo de dominar o...

Shura franziu a testa por causa do susto aparente de Saga que tapou boca de Kanon rindo sem graça.

**SAGA:** Dominar minha técnica nova, super nova, nem você deveria saber disso, hehehe, muitos já sabem meus ataques iniciais, então inventei outro.

**KANON:** Sim, e o ataque mais novo dele será imbatível "se" ele conseguir.

Saga olhou com fúria pro irmão que parou de falar instantaneamente

**SHURA:** Ah sim... Mas você e Máscara da morte deveriam falar ao menos o que aconteceu de verdade pra Athena, pelo menos pra limpar o nome de Seiya.

**SAGA:** Eu tentei convencê-lo a fazer isso, mas ele não me ouve... E sabe de uma coisa, Athena não merece um pirralho como o Seiya, seria melhor deixar do jeito que esta.

**SHURA:** Eu, mesmo sendo amigos de vocês sou o cavaleiro mais leal á Athena, devo pedir a você Kanon, que pare com essas embromações pra cima de Seiya, ele não tem nada a ver com seus namoricos, principalmente porque quando fazem algo contra Seiya ela acaba sendo a maior vítima.

**KANON:** O Seiya não sabe o que esta perdendo, se fosse menos idiota perceberia o amor de Athena por ele.

**SHURA:** Seiya ainda é muito moleque, assim como você.

**KANON:** Quem você esta me chamando de moleque!

**SHURA:** Pelo menos é o que faz parecer, é mais velho do que eu mais não parece ter saído dos 18, você tem 30 anos e Shina tem 18, é uma grande diferença de idade, hunf, mas bem, quem mandou o Saga te prender na prisão do cabo Shunion por tanto tempo.

**SAGA:** Não me meta nisso.

**KANON:** Você que é o moleque aqui, se diz o "pegador" mas ficou bravo quando Aiolia ficou com Marin, ciúmes, dando a desculpa que as amazonas não podiam namorar por causa das máscaras que usavam, mas você sabe que não tem charme ou porte, muito menos coragem de se envolver com uma

**SHURA:** O que você ta dizendo!

**SAGA:** Não liga pro meu irmão Shura

**SHURA:** O único jeito de você conseguir o coração de uma amazona é que lhe veja o rosto, e isso eu acho um cúmulo, amazona como os cavalheiros são unicamente treinados para proteger Athena! Se é que a Shina tem um corpo...

**KANON:** Se falar da Shina de novo eu te mato!

**SHURA:** Mas o que posso fazer se ela é mesmo linda? Mas você não deve ir atrás da Shina, ela é uma mulher proibida.

**KANON:** Você quer morrer otário!

**SHURA: **Você estará desrespeitando Athena!

**KANON: **Hahahaha, desrespeitando Athena ou você seu besta? A Shina é minha, só minha! Você diz isso porque não tem coragem para conquistar uma amazona!

**SHURA:** Grrr, então é assim é? Pois vou te provar que conquisto a Shina!

**KANON:** Shura não se atreva!

**SHURA:** Quer apostar!

**KANON:** Grrrr, quer briga é? Pois é briga que vai ter!

Kanon e Shura faz posição de luta e Aiolia chega na hora ofegante de tanto correr, os 3 amigos olham pra ele que respira antes de falar

**AIOLIA:** Vocês não me escutaram não? A deusa Athena esta chamando a todos nós na mansão Kido, quer nos ver agora mesmo.

E sai correndo escadaria acima ate a casa de Escorpião onde dormia um Milo com ressaca do dia anterior. Os três se entreolharam e saem correndo pra mansão Kido preocupados, Athena não era de chamar todos pra uma reunião com urgência, será algum inimigo?

Mansão Kido

Todos chegavam se acomodando, Mino estava em um canto parecendo assustada com aquele chamado, o que ela faria em caso de uma guerra?

**ATHENA:** Todos estão aqui?

**SHIRYU:** Falta o Seiya...

**ATHENA:** Estou pouco ligando pro Seiya, então vou reformular minha pergunta "algum cavaleiro que não seja o Seiya esta faltando?".

**SHIRYU:** Estão todos aqui Saori, o que houve?

**ATHENA:** Agora, nesse momento eu sou unicamente Athena, Shiryu. Quero dar um comunicado a vocês, desculpe-me por ter chamado tão de repente, mas queria avisar que Seiya foi "banido" da ordem dos cavaleiros de Athena definitivamente. A armadura dele foi confiscada e ficará comigo até eu pensar o que fazer

Todos ficaram surpresos, Seiya já tinha sido despedido varias vezes, mas nunca tinha sido tão sério assim pra Athena fazer uma reunião a respeito disso. Máscara da morte e Kanon que estavam juntos deram um sorriso diabólico saindo de fininho.

**MÚ:** Mas o Seiya só chegou um pouco atrasado na festa, e...

**ATHENA:** Não irão me convencer do contrário! Hunf...

Athena saiu pra se recolher no quarto e Mino olhou bem pra Mú "eu vi o Sr. Kanon com ele na festa... Nós nos conhecemos um pouco... Bem, nosso encontro inicial não foi muito legal... Mas e se for ele? Aquela carta foi ridícula, mas até que seria bom conhecer alguém que goste de mim, parar de sonhar com Seiya pelos cantos e parar de pensar naquele insensível... Achou melhor deixar isso pra lá "Ah Mú..." pensou ela sonhando com a carta que possivelmente seria de Mú, ela não conhecia ninguém muita gente naquele lugar, tinha plena convicção que era ele

**MINO:** Hum... Oi Sr. Mú... Já esta melhor?

**MÚ:** Ah, olá Mino, já sim, estou bem mais calmo.

**MINO:** Que bom... Pensei que estivesse ficado louco

**MÚ:** Mas você e o Máscara da morte também ajudaram muito em questão ao meu humor naquele dia, não?

**MINO:** Desculpe...

**MÚ:** Estou indo, não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui...

**MINO:** Er... Espera...

**MÚ:** Algum problema?

**MINO:** Acho que nos conhecemos de um jeito um tanto atrapalhado, não?

Disse com a esperança dele falar algo sobre a carta

**MÚ:** Não tem nada não, estamos nos dando melhor agora não é? Já estamos até tendo uma conversa civilizada, hehehe.

**MINO:** É... Sabe, esse povo esta me dando tão pouca atenção... Vamos almoçar juntos hoje?

Mú sorri já indo dar uma desculpa, mas logo fica vermelho ao sentir Mino segurar seu braço com força saindo do local com ele. Máscara da morte olha pros lados á procura de Mino, tinha esperanças de vê-la por ali.

**KANON:** O que houve?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Não vejo a Mino...

**KANON:** Ela deve estar passeando por ai

Voltaram mais tarde, Mú tinha ido almoçar com Mino e os dois até que não estavam se dando tão mal agora, isso significava que Shaka era o mais novo médico/psicólogo dos cavalheiros de ouro e ele ira fazer jus ao poder de cura do amigo. Mino estava se divertindo, achou estranho ele não ter tocado no assunto da carta, mas ele deveria ser o tipo do cara tímido como o próprio Kanon disse. Chegou á mansão Kido mais tarde levando Mino.

**MINO:** Adorei o passeio

**MÚ:** Eu também gostei bastante...

**MINO:** Bem... Não conheço muito bem a Grécia, poderia me mostrar hoje á tarde?

Saori saia da cozinha da mansão vendo os dois conversarem na porta, e esbugalhou ao ver Mino dando um beijo no rosto de Mú que ficou mais vermelho que nem um tomate.

**MÚ:** Mas hoje?

**MINO:** Não precisa ficar envergonhado...

**MÚ:** Bem... Não é bem isso...

**MINO:** Algum compromisso?

**MÚ:** Er... Não exatamente...

**MINO:** Ah, vamos, não vai ser tão ruim.

**MÚ:** Ta bem...

**MINO:** Me encontre às 6 da tarde aqui então

Mino saiu correndo pro quarto toda feliz enquanto Mú saia da mansão confuso, aquela garota era estranha, será que ela o achava louco ou era doida mesmo? Talvez estava apenas sendo gentil...

**SAORI:** Quem aquela fresca pensa que é pra roubar o "meu" cavaleiro preferido? Ah, ele é tão bonito... Nunca tinha reparado... Tão inteligente... Também, eu ficava só reparando no Seiya, aquele moleque, hunf... Mú é mais ajuizado e não daria essa gafe de sair com outra mulher logo numa festa tão importante pra mim que EU estava no convite como anfitriã... Ai, aquela Mino me paga!

Saori que no fundinho "morria de ciúmes" de Mino não iria deixar o "seu" cavaleiro preferido nas mãos daquela sem sal e caiu de amores por Mú. Mino também estava afim de Mú, a carta que ela rasgou em dois ela tinha colado de volta e a lia todos dos dias pensando nele. Não queria mais ser vista como uma simples amiga por Seiya, queria ser amada. Seis horas da noite ela estava arrumada com uma leve roupa por causa do calor da Grécia, estava fora da mansão.

**MINO:** Mú? Mú, aqui, estou aqui!

**MÚ:** Boa tarde Srta Mino

**MINO:** Não me chame de senhorita, somente de Mino, ok?

**MÚ:** Tudo bem

**SAORI:** Esperem por mim!

Mino tomou um susto quando ouviu Saori gritar e olhou pra trás amaldiçoando aquela que corria pra junto deles

**SAORI:** Já estou pronta

**MÚ:** Que prazer encontra-la aqui

Ele se abaixa fazendo uma grande reverencia e Mino ficou com uma gota fechando a cara ao ver tantos mimos pra Saori.

**MÚ:** Vai conosco Athena?

**SAORI:** Claro que eu vou

**MINO:** Mas eu e ele íamos...

**SAORI:** Eu sei, iam passear não é? Mas bem, eu vou junto com vocês, não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui.

**MÚ:** Então vamos, hoje a Grécia é nossa.

Mino ficou "p" da vida por Saori ter ido junto, o que ela tinha contra Mino afinal? Ela já tinha conseguido roubar a atenção de Seiya, agora até de Mú? Mú no começo ria achando graça das duas, sentia-se como um pai levando as duas filhas pra passear, enquanto as meninas se sentiam em um encontro que foi estragado.

**SAORI:** Olha Mú, carrossel, vamos comigo nele?

**MINO:** O que? Ele vai comigo, você já fica tempo suficiente com seus cavaleiros.

**SAORI:** Ai Mino, para de ser chata.

Mú estava ficando tonto com as brigas das garotas, tinham parado em um parque na Grécia, as meninas brigavam puxando ele de um lado pro outro pra entrar em um brinquedo "acho que não adiantou muito seu tratamento Shaka..." pensava enquanto estava nervoso com as duas, tinha que se desdobrar em dois. Na hora do jantar foram até um restaurante e Mino saiu indo ao banheiro. Máscara da morte ao qual passava quase gargalhou ao ver Saori tratando Mú com tanto carinho, e se foi nem imaginando que seu grande amor estava naquele triangulo amoroso, logo depois ela chega se sentando á mesa pegando o cardápio.

**MINO:** Vamos pedir minha comida preferida, peixe ao molho e arroz, tenho certeza que você vai adorar.

**MÚ:** Claro, peça

**SAORI:** Como! Não, ele vai experimentar a "minha" comida preferida, peixe frito e arroz.

**MINO:** Não, peixe ao molho é mais gostoso!

**SAORI:** Peixe frito!

**MÚ:** Mas é tudo peixe!

**SAORI E MINO:** Cala a boca!

**MÚ:** (o.o)

**SAORI:** Diga, qual você prefere?

**MINO:** Sim, diga qual?

**MÚ:** Er... Gosto dos dois...

**MINO E SAORI:** Garçom!

**GARÇOM:** Sim?

**MÚ:** Deixe que eu peço!

**MINO E SAORI:** (o.o)

**MÚ:** Me trás peixe frito e peixe ao molho. E "ai" de vocês se não comerem!

**MINO E SAORI:** Glump...

Chegavam na mansão mais tarde estufadas de tanto comer, queriam provar que sua comida era melhor e também ficaram com medo do cavalheiro de Áries ficar realmente nervoso.

**MINO E SAORI:** Vamos nos ver amanhã?

**MÚ:** Meninas, eu preciso fazer umas coisas em minha casa, creio que amanha não vai dar para acompanha-las, eu sou o único que consegue consertar as armaduras, não posso ficar ausente tanto tempo do meu trabalho.

**MINO E SAORI:** Mú, por favor...

**MÚ:** Er... Vou pensar ok? Tchau

**MINO E SAORI:** Espere!

As duas puxaram ele pelo braço dando um beijo, cada uma em um lado do rosto, o que o deixou vermelho.

**MÚ:** Então até amanhã

O tímido e inocente Mú saiu da mansão Kido sem perceber o que as duas realmente queriam, enquanto isso Seiya olhava tristemente de longe a "sua" deusa se jogar pra cima de seu mais novo "ex-amigo" Mú.


	10. Kanon vs Shura?

**CAP 10: Kanon vs Shura?**

De manha bem cedo Shura e Kanon estavam de pé em suas próprias casas. Shura que morava na décima casa colocava sua roupa mais bonita e Kanon que morava na terceira casa fazia o mesmo, perfumou-se todo. Olharam-se por uma ultima vez no espelho "sou demais" os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo descendo ás doze casas zodiacais

**SHURA:** Merda, o Kanon há acordou... Kanon! Olá Kanon!

**KANON:** Hum? Shura! Oi Shura!

**SHURA:** Acordou cedo hoje hen amigo, me espera ae!

**KANON:** Não vai me enganar seu capricorniano de uma figa

Kanon começou a correr descendo as escadas

**SHURA:** Desgraçado, isso não vale!

Kanon ria do amigo por morar em uma casa tão longe, foi em direção á casa de Shina chegando primeiro, pegou um ramo de flores que fez com flores que estava perto da casa da moça batendo na porta desesperado pra que ela abrisse logo a porta, ao que ela abre Kanon que estava encostado na porta desta cai em cima da moça.

**SHINA:** Mas que bombardeio é esse? Hum? Kanon?

**KANON:** Er... Oi Shina...

**SHINA:** Oi... Poderia sair de cima de mim?

**KANON:** Ah sim, claro...

Ele levantou-se e arregalou os olhos, Shina naquela posição em que tinha caído estava tão... Sensual

**SHINA:** O que houve Kanon? Veio aqui pra rir da brincadeira que vocês fizeram pra mim? E me ajude a levantar pelo menos né

**KANON:** Ah sim, claro.

Ajudou-a levantar e ficou olhando pros olhos dela, bem, para o que deveria ser os olhos dela por debaixo daquela máscara.

**KANON:** Não Shina, eu... Eu vim aqui pedir desculpas a você

**SHINA:** Pedir desculpas?

**KANON:** Sim, eu... Bem... Fizemos a brincadeira sim, mas eu fiquei envergonhado, eu nunca pensei que aquilo me deixaria tão mal...

**SHINA:** Não diga mentiras!

**KANON:** Mas é sério Shina...

**SHINA:** Será mesmo?

Kanon sentiu o coração disparar ao ver que Shina começava a baixar a guarda, ele mostrou pra ela o belo ramo de flores ao qual ela pegou com cuidado, mas ele sempre ficava confuso quando estava com a moça, Shina desde pequena era uma amazona e sabia mais do que ninguém esconder seus sentimentos por debaixo daquela máscara. O clima começava a rolar, mas acabou na hora que ouviu uma voz bem familiar.

**SEIYA:** O que houve Shina?

Kanon quase cai pra trás ao ver Seiya na casa de Shina com os olhos cansados

**SHINA:** Bom dia Seiya. O Kanon veio me pedir desculpas pela brincadeira sem graça que fez ontem...

**SEIYA:** Sério? Que alivio, que bom Kanon, que ótimo!

**SHINA:** Algum problema?

**SEIYA:** Lógico, foram eles que...

Kanon fechou a boca de Seiya antes que ele falasse algo apertando a boca do coitado enquanto Shina fica com uma gota na cabeça.

**KANON:** O que o Seiya está fazendo na sua casa Shina!

**SHINA:** Ele esta comigo aqui em casa, Saori o despediu do cargo de cavaleiro, aquela vaca da deusa Athena é uma idiota mesmo.

**SEIYA:** Por favor Shina, mais respeito com Saori

**SHINA:** Respeito? Ela te expulsa de casa e você me manda ter respeito!

**SEIYA:** Obrigado por ter me deixado hoje dormir aqui em sua casa, tchau.

**SHINA:** Mas... Mas Seiya...

**SEIYA:** Preciso ir

Ele sai, precisava pelo menos "ver" a sua deusa. Kanon estava se mordendo de ciúmes já falando alto com Shina

**KANON:** Você deveria ter vergonha Shina, deveria se dar mais ao respeito!

**SHINA:** Respeito? Você diz isso pra mim!

**KANON:** Você, uma amazona dormir com o Seiya! Ah, por favor!

**SHINA:** Primeiro eu não fiz nada de errado seu pervertido, e depois o Seiya estava por ai andando todo desanimado, só o chamei pra ele não dormir ai fora.

**KANON:** O Seiya não fez nada?

**SHINA:** Nadinha, hunf.

Shura sorriu malévolo quando entrou na casa de Shina e a vê brigando com Kanon.

**SHURA:** O que esta acontecendo aqui Shina? Esse malandro esta te irritando?

**SHINA:** Shura, você por aqui?

**SHURA:** Sim, vim te proteger desse idiota.

**SHINA:** Grrr, é melhor os dois saírem de minha casa!

Ela vai empurrando os dois pra fora ate estarem longe de sua casa, Kanon e Shura se olhavam com um olhar fulminante.

**SHINA:** Agora resolvam seus problemas ai do lado de fora!

**SHURA E KANON:** gota Hunf

Ela sai em direção á casa e os dois fizeram posição de luta.

**KANON:** Você me paga seu idiota, eu tava começando a me acertar com a Shina!

**SHURA:** Ela vai é chutar seu rabo imbecil, é melhor você ir desistindo que essa eu ganho de sopa, já to avisado, desiste pra não ser humilhado!

**KANON:** Grrr, agora eu te mato! EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

Shura desvia do ataque de Kanon de raspão caindo de joelhos do outro lado

**SHURA:** É assim é! EXCALIBUR!

Com seu braço direito começou a fazer movimentos cortantes, Kanon se desviava de todos com um pouco de dificuldade, acaba sendo ferido no braço.

**KANON:** Você... Você me feriu... Grrrrrrr

**SHURA:** Acho melhor você desistir "Kanonzinho", hahaha.

**KANON:** Agora será seu fim! OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

Kanon com todo seu cosmo ia mandar Shura pra outra dimensão, Shura se esforça para continuar no lugar sendo sugado pelo buraco, mas foi salvo por Máscara da morte que chegava rindo do estado do amigo.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Acho melhor você não perder tempo com Shura, precisamos resolver coisas mais importantes...

Kanon para com o buraco da outra dimensão fazendo Shura cair sentado

**KANON:** Como me encontrou aqui?

**MÁSCARADA MORTE:** Segui o seu cosmo... Agora é melhor você deixar Shura pra lá antes que Athena brigue com você, você sabe que ela esta enfezada por causa de Seiya.

**KANON:** Realmente... Salvo pelo gongo Shura, hahaha.

**SHURA:** Grrr, você ainda me paga!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Maldição, o Seiya estava na casa da Shina!

**KANON:** Sim, mas Shina falou que não fizeram nada.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** E você confia naquela cobra?

**KANON:** Ela antes de ser mulher é uma amazona, ela faz jus á sua armadura.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Se você pensa assim...

**KANON:** E a Mino, você a viu? Desculpa, eu não consegui ela pra você naquele dia, mas a carta que você escreveu foi péssima

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Você me mandou escrever uma carta amorosa

**KANON:** Você tem jeitos muito diferentes que dizer que gosta não é Máscara da morte?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:**...

**SEIYA:** Até que enfim encontrei vocês dois, precisam me ajudar com á Saori.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** O que houve cavaleirinho, não conseguiu nada com a Shina é?

**SEIYA:** Que isso Máscara da morte, Shina é somente uma amiga e nada mais.

**KANON:** Mas isso não é o que exatamente ela pensa não é!

**SEIYA:** Eu estava cansado, Saori fez ate os hotéis daqui da Grécia me repudiarem, Marin passou o dia todo com Aiolia e não a encontrava, então a Shina me convidou pra ficar na casa dela

**KANON:** Grrr, desgraçado.

Máscara da morte segurou Kanon antes desse avançar pra cima de Seiya

**SEIYA:** Me ajudem

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Que isso Seiya, não precisa ficar todo alarmado somente por isso, caso houver um próximo ataque você será chamado.

**SEIYA:** Não é bem por isso, eu não posso me virar sem ela.

**KANON:** Sem ela ou sem a pensão que ela dá aos cavaleiros? Quer dizer, nem pensão não é, é ajuda de custo.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Existem bons empregos no Japão...

**SEIYA:** Eu to dizendo que eu amo aquela deusa e que não posso viver sem ela!

**KANON:** Há, só agora foi perceber? Tava na cara

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Eu a vi ontem com o Mú, parecia bem á vontade.

Máscara da morte deu um sorriso diabólico e feliz ao mesmo tempo sabendo que ele gostava de Saori, e fala como se a Saori com o Mú não fosse grande coisa, afinal o Seiya era seu maior inimigo no campo sentimental. Seiya fica vermelho abaixando a cabeça

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Mas vem cá, você não gostava da Mino?

**SEIYA:** A Mino? Ah, a Mino é minha amiga faz tempo, amiga de infância.

**KANON:** E a Shina?

**SEIYA:** A Shina é uma velha amiga minha, nos conhecemos faz tempo, aquela amazona já me fez passar por maus bocados, mas ela é uma boa pessoa... Porque me perguntam delas?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Não é por nada não

**SEIYA:** A Saori é a deusa Athena e eu um reles mortal, agora estou longe dela, como eu posso conquistar o coração de Saori assim? Sabia que o Mú era nosso amigo, mas nunca imaginei que Saori se interessaria por ele, até a Mino esta jogando charme pro Mú, ele é que não percebe isso.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Como assim a Mino jogando charme!

Máscara da morte arregalou os olhos se levantando da cadeira

**SEIYA:** Oras, você não viu quando Saori e Mino se despediram dele na porta da mansão Kido ontem á noite? Trocaram até beijos no rosto e tudo, Saori e Mino ficaram o tempo todo disputando ele.

**KANON:** Você andou seguindo eles, Seiya?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Até nisso aquele cabeludo é melhor que eu! Não importa se andou seguindo ou não, importa que a Mino esta interessada pelo Mú e eu vou matar aquele desgraçado de uma figa, vou fazer ele pagar por ter me matado na fase de Hades!

**SEIYA E KANON:** Nossa (o.0)

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Que foi!

**SEIYA:** Fala a verdade pra mim Máscara da morte, você por acaso esta afim da Mino?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Grrrrrr!

**KANON:** Sim, ele esta

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Kanon seu idiota!

**KANON:** Calma, ele pode ajudar

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ajudar?

**KANON:** Se nós contarmos a verdade á Saori ela o deixa voltar pra mansão, assim afasta ele da Shina Também...

**SEIYA:** Você é afim da Shina? (o.o)

**KANON:** Se contar pra alguém eu te mato!

**SEIYA:** Glump!

**KANON:** Assim ele tenta reconquistar a Saori, nós damos um jeito no Mú pra você ficar com a Mino e eu... Hehehe, eu tiro a máscara da Shina.

**SEIYA:** Oras, nisso eu posso ajudar.

**KANON E MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Sério!

**SEIYA:** Claro, pode deixar comigo.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Se precisar posso surrupiar novamente a corrente de Mú, ela é mesmo muito forte por ter conseguido resistir ás suas investidas.

**SEIYA:** Que corrente? Aquela corrente que vocês me prenderam era de Mú?

**KANON:** Claro, quem você acha que teria uma mente tão brilhante pra pensar em fazer uma corrente em conjunto com o pó de estrelas?

**SEIYA:** O Mu é realmente um gênio...

**MÚ:** Porque eu seria um gênio?

Mú chegava na casa de Câncer dando um susto nos três, rindo, todo contente olhando diabolicamente pro Máscara da morte

**SEIYA: **Er... Bem, é que...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE: **Estávamos falando que você é um gênio na telecinese

**MÚ:** Ah sim, mas saiba que não vou te poupar por ter me feito um elogio Máscara da morte, Athena mandou eu tirar os ossos de sua casa.

**MÁCARA DA MORTE:** Que! (o.o)

**MÚ:** Vamos saindo, Kanon, Seiya, preciso de espaço.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Você não vai tirar minhas coisas daqui!

Máscara da morte ia dar um soco em Mú, mas este fez a parede de cristal fazendo o soco voltar pra ele.

**SEIYA:** É melhor desistir, a parede de cristal dele tem a mesma força da armadura que ele usa...

**MÚ:** Hahaha, você esta certo Seiya, até hoje só quem conseguiu destruir minha parede de cristal foi o meu mestre Shion... Fico triste pelo fato de ele não querer ser revivido por Athena, ele falou que a passagem dele por este mundo já havia sido feita...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Grrrrrrrrrr... Bem, o que você quer que eu faça pra você deixar meus ossos onde estão?

**MÚ:** Nada, eu vou tira-las de um jeito ou de outro.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Athena esta muito ocupada pensando em Seiya, duvido que ela tenha mandado algo...

**MÚ:** Não mandou, mas tenho certeza que ela mandaria se tivesse em juízo perfeito...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Se você tirar minhas coisas daqui eu vou falar que você tirou meus ossos com ordens dela, ao qual não foram dadas, e ela ficará muito brava com o tão certinho Mú...

Mú cruza os braços lembrando que da ultima vez que fez algo sem falar com Saori, ela quase matou o coitado com seus raios...

**MÚ:** Hunf... Você venceu... Até mais...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ei, vem aqui.

Máscara da morte vai até Mú puxando pro canto sentando em uma cadeira fazendo Mú sentar em outra em sua frente, o irritado Mú estava desanimado, ainda lembrava de seu vaso quebrado, estava louco pra se vingar de Máscara da morte, e a única vingança á altura era tirar os ossos e cabeças de sua casa.

**MÚ:** Que foi, tenho coisas a fazer!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Eu sei, tenho apenas que fazer uma pergunta. Mú, se a Mino lhe agarrasse e depois lhe falasse que te ama e quer ficar contigo você aceitaria?

Ele levanta da cadeira com os olhos arregalados

**MÚ:** Mas que raio de pergunta é essa!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** É uma pergunta normal...

**MÚ:** A Mino não é meu estilo e apesar disso é muito nova

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Então por que você a levou pra passear quando ela pediu!

**MÚ:** Oras, era só um passeio, nada demais...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Mú, ou você é muito inocente ou é um idiota completo. Pode ir embora

**MÚ:** Mas porque me perguntou isso?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Nada que lhe interesse, agora vá!

**MÚ:** Eu hen (o.0")

Continua... :p


	11. Uma boa mentira por uma boa causa

**CAP 11: Uma boa mentira por uma boa causa**

Casa de Câncer

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ta tudo pronto?

**KANON:** Ta sim

Máscara da morte e Kanon dão um soco em Seiya

**SEIYA:** Auu... Isso... Dói...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Mas é pra doer mesmo

**SEIYA:** Ai... Sua cama é muito dura Máscara da morte!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE E KANON:** Cala a boca!

**SEIYA:** Máscara da morte, Kanon, tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?

**KANON:** Que isso Seiya, a melhor e única maneira de nos redimirmos com mulheres é nos fingirmos de doentes, observe e aprenda.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Athena! Athena!

**SAORI:** Porque toda essa gritaria na minha mansão!

**KANON:** Athena, você precisa vir, é sobre o Seiya.

**SAORI:** Vocês não me ouviram ontem! Ah, pela mor de Zeus, Kanon!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ele esta morrendo Athena!

**SAORI:** Mo... Mor...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Isso mesmo, morrendo! Hunf, vocês mulheres quando começam a gaguejar não tem fim nunca!

**SAORI:** O que aconteceu com o Seiya!

Saori pegou Máscara da morte o chacoalhando pra frente e pra trás, ele já estava nervoso se segurando pra não bater em sua deusa.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** 1... 2... 3... 4...

**SAORI:** Máscara da morte, você tem que dizer onde o Seiya esta

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** 4... 5... 6... 7...

**SAORI:** Máscara da morte...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** 8...9...10... Athena, cala a boca que eu te levo aonde o corno do Seiya esta!

**SAORI:** Er... Ta... Mas o que você quis dizer com corno?

Kanon coloca a mão na boca do Máscara da morte impedindo que ele lhe falasse algo, este somente saiu bufando de raiva do aposento.

**KANON:** Venha comigo

**SAORI:** Seiya!

**SEIYA:** Ah... Ai Saori... Oi...

Ela correu indo até a cama do "pobre órfão" abraçando-o

**SAORI:** O que aconteceu com você? (ó.ó)

**SEIYA:** Ai, calma... Calma... Isso dói muito...

**SAORI:** Seiya...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Já fizeram as pazes não é? Então ele volta pra sua casa hoje ainda

Ele que estava abrigado nos braços dela caiu de vez na cama com tudo fazendo cara de dor

**SAORI:** Hum? Ah é, esqueci do que ele me fez, hunf, e eu aqui me preocupando com esse troglodita. Ele fica aqui!

Ela da um soco na barriga de Seiya e este fica amarelo de dor

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Você não vê como ele esta passando mal?

**SAORI:** Mas é pra passar mal mesmo!

Ela da um outro soco e Seiya respira com dificuldades, um homem (Saga ou Kanon?) chega no quarto ofegante e olha pros dois arregalando os olhos.

**SAORI:** Saga? Kanon? Quem é você afinal?

**SAGA OU KANON:** Er... Estou indo...

**SAORI:** Porque esta fugindo? Porque não consigo sentir direito o seu cosmo?

**SAGA OU KANON:** É... Que... Bem, eu ontem sem querer troquei os perfumes meu e do Kanon...

**SAORI:** É... Deve ser isso... Mas Saga, o que esta fazendo aqui todo assustado?

**SAGA OU KANON:** É... Que... Bem... Não é nada...

**SAORI:** Eu sou a deusa da sabedoria, sei que você esta mentindo!

**SAGA OU KANON:** Athena!

Ele se joga nos pés de Saori beijando-os

**SAORI:** Pra com isso, o que houve?

**SAGA OU KANON:** Er... Ontem de ontem...

**SAORI:** Você esta me deixando preocupada

**SAGA OU KANON:** Eu prendi o Seiya!

**SAORI:** Você o que!

**SAGA OU KANON:** Eu prendi o Seiya, eu não o deixei ir pra festa.

**SAORI:** O que você fez! Fala de novo que não ouvi!

**SAGA OU KANON:** Não foi minha culpa, aquele idiota do Ares, ele tentou me dominar novamente Athena, ele tentou, mas "eu", o "cavaleiro de Athena" consegui mandá-lo pra outra dimensão.

**SAORI:** Mas... Porque você não confessou a verdade?

**SAGA OU KANON:** Fiquei com medo de que você me achasse fraco, mas decidi contar depois que Ares bateu em Seiya deixando ele nesse estado.

**SAORI:** Ele fez isso!

No templo das 12 casas uma nuvem espessa carrega o ar, o poder de Athena se manifestando.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Er... Athena, acalme-se garota.

**ATHENA:** Ele feriu o Seiya de novo! Pensei que já tivesse aprendido! Deus da guerra seu idiota, seu besta, seu demônio, seu...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Athena, para com isso antes que o próprio Ares apareça

Máscara da morte olhava pros lados receoso implorando a Zeus pra que Ares não ouvisse ou estariam fritos na mão dos dois deuses, principalmente de Athena que não deixaria a mentira inpune.

**ATHENA:** Mas quero é que aconteça mesmo isso, é uma pena que não vou poder matá-lo, hunf, essa historia de deuses serem imortais já esta me dando nos nervos!

**SAGA OU KANON:** Er... Não precisa ficar nervosa, eu já lutei com ele, ele esta em outra dimensão, não esta mais aqui ok? Acalme-se se não eu vou ter que te dar um "sossega leão" que usamos pra acalmar o Aioria quando ele esta nervoso conosco.

Saori respirou fundo controlando seu poder

**SAORI:** Mas... Mas ele... Ele machucou o Seiya... Machucou...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** De novo não, por favor Athena, controle suas emoções!

**SAGA OU KANON:** Perdão Athena.

**SAORI:** Ares é um deus Saga, ele conseguirá facilmente sair da outra dimensão, vou pedir pro Shaka te ajudar.

**SAGA OU KANON:** Me ajudar!

**SAORI:** Claro, se Ares ainda esta te dominando isso significa que você esta fraco espiritualmente, Shaka vai ajudar a deixar sua aura mais forte.

**SAGA OU KANON: **Mas...

**SAORI:** É uma ordem Saga! E vou mandar construir uma outra ânfora de Athena pra no caso daquele deus metido voltar aqui, eu vou tranca-lo sem dó nem piedade!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE E KANON:** (o.o)

**KANON:** E me diz uma coisa Athena, você continua apaixonada pelo Mú?

Saori fica vermelha rezando pro Seiya não ouvir

**SAORI:** E quem disse que eu sou apaixonada pelo Mú? Hunf, que idéia mais ridícula.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Tudo bem, é muito ridícula, nos perdoe Athena. Er... Melhor você dar o fora, ops, hum, melhor você se retirar pra podermos cuidar do Seiya melhor.

**SAORI:** Prometem que vão cuidar bem dele?

**KANON:** Prometemos sim

**SAORI:** Então depois que ele sarar vocês levam o Seyazinho na mansão pra mim?

**SEIYA:** Saorizinha...

Os dois ficam se olhando magicamente até que Máscara da morte entra na frente acabando com o clima e colocando Athena pra fora do quarto com a desculpa de seiya descansar, "Saga ou Kanon" se revela ser somente "Kanon" e sorri aliviado.

**KANON:** Ufa... Conseguimos...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Hehehe, uma desculpa ótima o Deus Ares aparecer.

**KANON:** Hehehe, realmente, mas imagina se acontecesse realmente...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Não se preocupe, se ele vier eu chamo Hades pra nos proteger...

**KANON:** Algo me preocupa mais que isso, quando Saga descobrir que usei o nome dele...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Que isso, liga não, foi por uma boa causa, hehehe, você daria um ótimo ator Kanon, hahaha, nunca pensou nisso não?

**KANON:** Realmente, já pensei nisso sim, ser rico e usar meus músculos para caçar mulheres, hahaha... Mas não, meu destino é aqui com meus amigos cavaleiros e com minha amada Shina... Mas espera ai... Seiya?

Kanon olha pro Seiya desmaiado na cama e se desespera jogando água no rapaz, ou melhor, um balde d'água.

**KANON:** Deu certo Seiya, hehehe, e ela falou que não gosta mais do Mú.

**SEIYA:** Serio?

**KANON:** Bem, ela falou que não gostava dele, hehehe, deve ter dado aquele surto que dá nas mulheres quando pensam que são traídas, querem devolver na mesma moeda.

**SEIYA:** Mas ela parecia bem envolvida com ele, grrr.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Liga pra isso não, o importante é que ela ficou preocupada com você e nossa historia deu certo.

**KANON:** Máscara da morte querendo ajudar alguém, hahaha, se fosse em outros tempos eu diria que era mentira, o amor ta fazendo bem á você meu amigo.

**SEIYA:** Pow, mas vocês precisavam me bater tanto e ainda deixar Saori me bater? Ela é mais forte do que vocês todos quando quer ser, sabia?!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Pra ter sucesso é preciso sofrer, hahaha, alem disso Athena não iria acreditar se você se não tivesse realmente machucado, você é um péssimo ator.

**SEIYA:** Au...

Na mansão Kido...

Athena estava tão feliz que ela mesmo começou a dançar pelo salão, dava voltas e voltas pensando em Seiya, seu Seiya. Continuou dançando embalada pela alegria até que bate em algo, quase cai mas é segurada pela cintura, quando olha pra frente encontra belos olhos azuis.

**SAGA:** Calma, quase que você cai, hehehe, nossa, a Srta Athena esta muito feliz hoje, não?

**SAORI:** Claro, depois que descobri que Seiya não me traiu, ah, como estou feliz... E que bom que você esta aqui, queria lhe dizer que você vai hoje mesmo comigo visitar o Shaka.

**SAGA:** Como assim ele não te traiu! Visitar Shaka? Pra que?

**SAORI:** Oras, como pra que? Pra você deixar sua aura mais forte, não quero que Ares possua você de novo, também você fica muito feio quando ele se apossa de você

**SAGA:** Mas faz tempo que ele não se apossa de mim... Hum... Espera um pouco, você esta me chamando de bonito é?

Saori sorri se afastando de Saga que estava com o rosto perto do dela

**SAORI:** Não posso mentir, meus cavaleiros dessa reencarnação são mais belos que os outros.

**SAGA:** Ah Athena, como estou feliz ao saber disso, você também esta mais linda do que nunca nessa reencarnação.

Ele segura ela pela cintura e ela cora de leve

**SAORI:** O que pretende?

**SAGA:** Desde que vi você não sei como consegui me segurar...

**SAORI:** Saga! O que está pensando que sou! E não adianta ficar me olhando com esse olhar de cachorrinho abandonado!

Cupido apareceu exatamente nessa hora e pulou de alegria segurando sua flecha

**CUPIDO:** Isso, beija ela hehehe, Athena, voce agora verá os anjos do amor

Cupido lançou a flecha em Athena que arregalou os olhos olhando pra Saga. Sorriu

**CUPIDO:** Tchau tia, vê se mantem o juízo hen. Agora sim ireo para o Olimpo certo Zeus?

Nenhum trovão foi ouvido, agora sim, poderia voltar para sua terra, e foi o que fez.

**SAORI: **Eu não vou me deixar levar pelos seus... Ah... Lindos olhos azuis...

Saori diz toda derretida olhando nos olhos do cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

**SAGA:** Deixe-me mostrá-la que sou mais interessante que outros...

Saga a beija em um rompante, Saori se desespera tentando se soltar, até ela se envolver por aquele homem másculo e bonito. Ele a abraça cada vez mais, ela não imaginava o quanto macio era os lábios do cavaleiro de Gêmeos e o quanto é delicado o toque de sua pele, acariciava seus lindos cabelos azuis e suas costas fortes e trabalhadas. Quando a jovem deusa volta á terra morde os lábios de Saga que se afastou ofegante, ela logo retoma sua postura impenetrável. Shina que entrava viu tudo arregalando os olhos. Soube que Seiya ia voltar á Mansão Kido e foi ver se ele já estava por lá, a própria Saori fez questão de espalhar para os quatro cantos da Grécia que Seiya voltaria e agora ela estava com... Com ele... Com...

**SAGA:** Isso dói sabia

**SAORI:** Isso é pra não se aproveitar da minha carência! E vá embora antes que não permita sua existência na terra!

**SAGA:** Seu beijo foi como em meus sonhos...

**SAORI:** Mas sonho não foi mesmo... Você esta é muito bem acordado...

Ela diz muito vermelha apontando discretamente pra baixo, ele quando repara se afasta rapidamente também vermelho com o que resultado desse beijo.

**SAGA:** Perdão Athena, mil perdoes, é que só o fato de ter te beijado já me sinto excitado... Não é culpa minha... Peço desculpas...

**SAORI:** Sai logo daqui!

**SAGA:** Ninguém esnoba o grande cavaleiro de Gêmeos, o mais forte, o único. Eu vou... Mas espero que pense em mim... Não consegui resistir a tamanha beleza... E não consigo aceitar que só aquele pivete consiga chegar até a mais bela do santuário...

**SHINA:** Ele não vai sair mesmo!

**SAORI E SAGA:** Shina!

Ela chegava pisando duro parando na frente dos dois com muita raiva

**SHINA:** Você estava enganando o Seiya Athena, e logo com você Kanon!

**SAGA:** Ih fudeu, agora o Seiya me mata... Hum? O Kanon?

Ele olha pros lados procurando o irmão

**SAORI:** Mas... Eu... Mas foi ele quem me beijou!

**SHINA:** Grrrr, minha vontade é de te matar sabia, você é uma vaca mesmo como dizem.

**SAORI:** Como é que é!

**SHINA:** Isso mesmo, uma vacaaaa! O Seiya vai ficar sabendo de tudo isso e vai ficar "comigo"!

**SAORI:** Mas respeito, eu sou uma deusa!

**SHINA:** Deusa? Até parece, você é uma impostora!

**SAORI:** Ah eh? Pois saiba que é só eu estalar meu dedos que você vira pó de estrelas para consertar as armaduras de Mú!

**SHINA:** Eu consigo te quebrar todinha sem aquele bando de cavaleirinhos te protegendo!

**SAORI:** Como você ousa!

**SAGA:** Shina, melhor você parar...

**SHINA:** Cala a boca Kanon, cala sua boca, você não é digno da confiança de ninguém aqui, você se aproveitando da pureza e da inocência da nossa deusa... Se é que inocência ela já não tem faz tempo!

**SAGA:** Ei, perai, eu sou o Saga.

**SHINA:** Não adianta tentar me enganar Kanon, sei muito bem que é você seu tarado, maníaco sexual, grrrr, vou te capar seu hipócrita!

**SAGA:** Glump (o.o)

Saori se vira pra ir embora super "p" da vida e Shina ri alto

**SHINA:** O que? Ta querendo fugir é!

**SAORI:** Você vai ver!

Saori pulou encima de Shina e começou a dar socos na cara dela

**SHINA:** Sai de cima de mim sua vagabunda!

**SAORI:** O que? Não ta agüentado?

**SAGA:** Ai... O que eu faço... Já sei, chamarei os cavaleiros!

Saga sai correndo procurar os outros enquanto das duas brigavam.

Continua... :p

.x.

AH GENTEM! Ah, agora me animei com a história hahaha, obrigada pelas reviwers Agora eu entendi porque ninguém sabia que eu tinha mandado capitulo novo, não falava no site sobre isso o.o Bem, continuando, o Mú é muito inocentiii gente, ainda não percebeu a investida das meninas E será que vai perceber:p Eu "acho" que o Seiya vai é sofrer muito nessa história em ajudar os dois, aiaiai, to morrendo de vontade de terminar de postar, eu to achando taum legal "convencida" rsrs, gentem, continuem lendo sim? E principalmente mandando reviwers, isso é REALMENTE importante pra mim AH, E OUTRA COISA IMPORTANTE! Logo quando eu terminar esse fanfiction eu vou lançar um de Dragon Ball Z, quem gosta desse anime, e principalmente do Trunks, vai adorar, eu acho o.o Bem, gosto não se discute u.u Xau gente beijão da aquariana. Fuiz


	12. O chilique de Athena

_**CAP 12: O chilique de Athena**_

Casa de Áries

Saga desesperado pela luta Saori vs Shina, foi chamando todos os cavaleiros de ouro que encontrava pela frente, se reuniram na casa de Áries para discutir o assunto, mas só prestavam atenção nos trovões e raios na mansão Kido.

**AIOLIA:** Hahaha, a Shina e a Saori? O que você fez agora Saga?

**SAGA:**...

**MÚ:** Vai sobrar pra mim...

**SAGA:** Temos que ir correndo antes que as duas se matem

**ALDEBARAN:** A Saori é forte, temos que nos preocupar é com a Shina...

**TODOS:**...

**SAGA:** Vamos logo!

**CAMUS:** Nosso dever é proteger Athena em qualquer circunstancia, então devemos ir.

**MILO:** Ótimo, hehehe, adoro briga de mulher!

Mansão Kido

O teto da mansão já estava todo estraçalhado

**MÚ:** Não falei que sobraria pra mim

**ALDEBARAN:** Cuidado!

Todos se abaixam pra não receber o ataque de Shina que estava vindo, Aldebaran por ser grande demais é jogado longe.

**MILO:** Coitado do Aldebaran... Nossa, a Athena deu uma esquerda na Shina... Ual, hahaha, Shina deu um chute certeiro, hahaha...

**CAMUS:** Como vamos para-las sem machuca-las?

**AIOLIA:** Só ah um jeito para fazer mulher parar de brigar

Pega um saquinho cheio de baratas

**MÚ:** Como é que você tem isso?

**AIOLIA:** Bem... Hehehe, a Marin é brava pra caramba, vocês não sabiam?

Aiolia soltou as baratas no chão

**AIOLIA:** Agora é só esperar o remédio fazer efeito, hehehe.

**SAORI:** Ai, tem alguma coisa mexendo dentro do meu vestido.

**SHINA:** Não seria um vibrador!

**SAORI:** Grrr... Ei... Espera... Deixa eu ver o que éeeeeeeeeeeeee... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, socorro, socorro, sai da minha roupa, sai, sai pelo amor de mim mesma. Seiya, alguém, socoroooooooo!

**SHINA:** O que foi, ficou louca de vez!

**SAORI:** O que foi? Olha essa sala, ta cheia de barataaaaaahhhhhhh, Alguém faça alguma coisa, Seiyaaaaa!

Casa de Câncer em um jogo de baralho...

**SEIYA:** Eu senti Saori me chamar

**KANON:** Que isso Seiya, você deve estar delirando ainda com aquele soco da Saori.

**SEIYA:** É, deve ser isso mesmo... Ei Máscara da morte, você ta roubando!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Roubando? Seu idiota, quer que eu te mate é!

**SEIYA:** Glump... Mas não adiantará, eu ganharei de todo jeito.

Ele ia fechar um straik e pegar o todo dinheiro que estava na mesa de apostas, quando..."Seiya, me ajude!" soltou as cartas pro alto correndo pra mansão.

**SEIYA:** É a Saori sim! Estou indo, fui!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE E KANON:** gota

De volta á mansão Kido...

**SHINA:** Ahhh, socoroooo, buaaaaaaa, detesto barata!

**SAORI:** Aiiiii meu pai Zeus, tire esses troços de mim, buaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**SEIYA:** Ufa, que bom que cheguei a tempo... Oras, do que vocês tão rindo pessoal?

**CAMUS:** Hahaha, mom ami, ajude as meninas, hahaha.

Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam se matando de rir vem de Shina e Saori correndo prum lado e pro outro.

**SEIYA:** Saori? Calma Saori  
**SAORI:** CALMA? COMO VOCE QUER QUE EU FIQUE CALMA?

**JUNE:** O que esta aconteCENDO? AAHHHHHHHH, TIREM ESSES BICHOS DAQUI!

Todos da mansão foram ver o que estava acontecendo, June, Mino, Shunrei e Marin gritaram, ao qual June correu pulando no colo de Shun que ficou vermelho pra caramba, Shunrei pulou no colo de Shiryu que deu um sorrisinho maroto, Marin pulou no colo de Aioria que riu mais ainda e Mino pulou no colo de Mú que olhou assustado.

**IKKI:** Mas que porra ta acontecendo aqui!

**SHINA:** Por favor, tirem essas baratas daqui!

**AIOLIA:** Elas não fazem mal a ninguém

**SAORI:** ELAS TRAZEM DOENÇAS!

**CAMUS:** Que escândalo, são só algumas baratinhas  
**HYOGA:** Não quero ser chato, mas Saori, PARA DE GRITAR PORRA!  
**SAORI:** Pronto, nenhuma esta mais em meu corpo, mas vou ter que tomar banho com sabão em pó e detergente pra tirar essa sujeira de meu corpo... Agora, ALGUÉM TIRA ISSO DA MINHA SALA!

**SEIYA:** Ta bom, ta bom, eu tiro.

**SAORI:** RÁPIDO!

**SEIYA:** Calma mulher, porque ta gritando, já não disse que vou tirar?

**SAORI:** NÃO SEI, ESTOU APAVORADA!

**CAMUS:** SE VOCÊS NÃO PARAREM COM ISSO EU VOU TRANSFORMÁ-LAS EM PICOLÉ!

**TODOS:** (o.o")

**HYOGA:** Nossa! Me dá medo quando ele fala assim...

**SAORI:** Eu estou exausta! Como cansa...

**SHINA:** Ficar se fudendo por aí!

**SAORI:** Não coloque palavras na minha boca sua minhoca de jardim!

**SHINA:** Ora sua deusa tonta, eu vou te dar uma lição!

**SAORI:** Vem!

**MARIN:** A Shina quer bater em Athena! Traidora!

**JUNE:** Shina, sua loca, para com isso!

Marin correu pra briga e June foi em seus calcanhares pra tentar separar, mas depois de uma aranhada de Marin e um pontapé de Saori ela fica muito brava, Shun esbugalha aos olhos ao ver "sua futura namorada" tão brava, e nenhum homem tinha coragem o suficiente para tentar separar, foi puxada de cabelo, soco, pontapé, e muitas unhadas...

**SHINA:** Seiya, tenho uma coisa pra te contar!

**SAORI E SAGA:** Cala a boca Shina!

**SEIYA:** Hum!

**SHINA:** Eu já te salvei Seiya, enquanto ela só te punha em confusão, você deve ficar comigo!

**SAORI:** Fique calada sua minhoca!

**SHINA:** Saori sua vaca, eu vou ficar descabelada!

**SAORI:** Pois que fique!

**SHINA:** VENHA COBRA!

**SAORI:** CETRO DE ATHENA!

**MARIN:** Grrr! LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIA!

**JUNE:** Vocês estão me machucando! CHICOTE DE CAMALEÃO!

**SHINA:** Bateu em mim desgraçada!

**CAMUS:** Vocês que pediram... PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

Camus da seu ataque deixando as quatro garotas congeladas. Senta-se no sofá dando um suspiro de alívio e todos olharam com os olhos arregalados como se não acreditassem.

**CAMUS:** Que foi? Pelo menos elas pararam, não?

Todos riram batendo palmas pra Camus que ficou vermelho

**AFRODITE:** Olá pessoal, só deu pra chegar agora meus amigos... Mas... O que houve aqui...? AHHHHHHH, BARATAAASSSS!

**TODOS:** gotículas agudas...

Continua... :p

--------------------------------------------------------- . --------------------------------------------------------------

Nhá, esse episódio parece que ficou menor que os outros o.o mais fazer o que né... Gentem, foi mal não ter atualizado, mas teve briga aqui em casa e arrancaram o fio do meu telefone ¬¬ Mas tudo bem, já esta de volta Nhaaai, a cada reviwer que recebo fico com o coração mais apertado com vontade de mandar tudo de uma vez ualualual, eu to adorando elis Gentem, o casal já ta formado na minha cabeça, mas quem vocês acham que a Saori deve ficar: Com o Saguinha ou o Seyazinho o.o REVIWWWEERRR! o.0

Eu me amo o.0 Mas não se preocupem não seus bobos, eu também amo todos vocês XD Fuiz!


	13. Uma noite memorável

**CAP 13: Uma noite memorável**

Casa de Câncer...

**KANON:** Nossa, que calor desgramado faz a sua casa.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Lógico que faz calor, de tanto que abri as ondas do inferno ficaram pequenas brechas por essa casa que passa o calor do inferno... Mas não é um lugar ruim, gosto daqui.

**KANON:** Então acho melhor você fechar essas brechas porque se não daqui um pouco ninguém agüenta ficar aqui

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Deixa minha casa de lado Kanon, vá cuidar da sua e me deixa quieto.

**KANON:** Essas cabeças que ficam aqui em sua casa são assustadoras hen...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Grrrrrr...

**MÚ:** Cuidado, pela mor de Zeus, cuidado com as escadarias!

**CAMUS:** Se eu fosse vocês eu deixaria isso pra lá, elas ficam mais bonitas quando estão congeladas.

**MILO:** Esse clima quente da Grécia deve estar mexendo com o cérebro congelado dele...

**CAMUS:** O que disse!

**MILO:** Nada não amigo, hehehe.

**SAGA:** Concordo totalmente com Camus, assim poderíamos dominar o mundo, hahaha.

**TODOS:** (o.o)

**SAGA:** Er... Brincadeirinha, hehehe.

Chegavam todos na casa de Máscara da morte levando grandes cubos de gelo onde neles estavam Saori, Shina, June e Marin. Máscara da morte espirrou sentindo um frio repentino e olhou pros lados surpreso

**KANON:** Algum problema?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ta ficando frio em minha casa e isso não é normal...

**KANON:** Que nada, deve ser impressão su... Atichin! Ai, realmente, aqui ta ficando frio.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Só pode ser os espíritos que atormentavam essa casa... O que vocês estão fazendo em minha casa seu bando de almas penadas de cemitérios, eu já não mostrei a passagem pro mundo dos mortos ô bando de idiotas, não conseguem andar em linha reta não!

**CAMUS:** Da pra calar essa boca e vir nos ajudar!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Esses espíritos ficaram mais fortes na caminhada para o mundo dos mortos, eles agora estão dando conta de falar...

**CAMUS:** Ô tapado, sou eu, o Camus, vem me ajudar a carregar Athena praí que ela ta pesada.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Hahaha, não acredito que você virou um fracote Camus.

Ele olha pra trás vendo um grupo de cavaleiros entrando na casa com 4 estatuas de aspectos muito engraçados

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** O que é isso? Invasão de pragas?

**ALDEBARAN:** Deu a louca nas mulheres e tivemos que congela-las... Ai, como o ataque da Shina dói hen, minha garganta ta doendo até agora, Mú, na próxima vez que você for restaurar essas armaduras te peço pra ajusta-las no pescoço também.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** E porque vocês vieram da mansão Kido pra me atormentar na minha casa!

**MILO:** E isso não é lógico? A casa de Câncer é a única que é quente o suficiente pra derreter as estatuas sem que as garotas fiquem doentes depois.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** E você vem logo joga-las pra minha casa seu idiota com cara de idiota!

**AFRODITE:** Não briguem, garotos! Ah máscarazinha, você precisa fazer uma re-decoração em sua casa hen amor.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Sim, vou redecora-la, mas vai ser com sua cabeça se você começar e colocar defeitos em minha casa!

**MINO:** Cruzes, mas que casa mais... Mais...

**SHUNREI:** Assustadora?

**MINO:** Exatamente...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Mino!

Ela gritou pulando no colo do Mú que tomou um susto quase deixando a Athena congelada cair

**MÚ:** Você é doida menina!

**MINO:** Perdão, é que... Eu pensei que fossem fantasmas...

Máscara da morte somente fechou a cara ao ver Mú segurando Mino, vai atrás dela sussurrando no ouvido da mesma com uma voz maquiavélica.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Os fantasmas dessa casa adoram as menininhas que ficam com medo dela, sabia?

**MINO:** Ahhhh, não, não, me tirem daqui, Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun, pela mor de Zeus, me tirem daqui.

**SHIRYU:** Vai ter que esperar agente se não quiser voltar pra casa sozinha

**HYOGA:** Digo o mesmo

**IKKI:** Não vou sair daqui

**SHUN:** Se o Ikki não for embora eu também não vou

Seiya nem precisou responder, pois estava na frente da estatua da Saori olhando ela com uma carinha de dar dó. Os rapazes foram jogar baralho ou ver futebol bebendo na frente da tv, comendo alguns petiscos feitos por Aldebaran. Shunrei ficou jogando cartas com os garotos, Mino sentou-se no sofá olhando pras estatuas, e depois de um tempo saiu se sentando nas escadarias... Aquele lugar ficava tão bonito quando o sol estava se pondo... Sentiu-se sozinha naquele lugar, todos eram muito amigos e tinham coisas em comum, mas ela era diferente, nem Mú dava muita atenção a ela, e vendo Seiya olhar com tanto amor pra Saori lhe fazia doer o coração.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Algum problema menininha!

**MINO:** Quem foi que fez essa... Er... Essa decoração?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Lá vem querer se meter na decoração da minha casa, mulher é tudo igual! FUI EU, POR QUE!

**MINO:** Não precisava gritar comigo!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Mas você ta gritando agora!

**MINO:** Você que gritou primeiro... Snif snif...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Er... Me desculpe...

Ele coloca a mão no ombro dela e Mino olhou pro lado realmente surpresa ao ouvi-lo pedir desculpas á ela, era o único que não esperava que se sentasse junto dela.

**MINO:** Tudo bem... Nossa, hoje foi um dia cheio, não?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Realmente, as meninas quando dão pra se enfezar é difícil de acalma-las... Isso se quando elas descongelarem não começarem com a briga de novo...

**MINO:** A Saori é muito importante pra vocês, não é?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ela é a reencarnação da Deusa Athena, deusa da sabedoria e da guerra, ela luta pela paz na terra, somos seus cavaleiros e a ajudamos a manter essa paz... Mas sabe, depois de um tempo todos se acostumaram com ela, agora a tratamos como uma irmã.

**MINO:** Hahaha, é tão esquisito ver você dizer essas coisas.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Oras, porque?

**MINO:** Toda vez que te encontro você esta nervoso...

Mino passa a mão no rosto dele tirando a mecha de cabelo que havia acabado de cair, ele engasgou, tossiu, ficou vermelho e pigarreou e ela riu ao ver toda essa timidez, Máscara da morte ficava com mais raiva ainda de si mesmo, foi até a garota querendo conversar e acaba ficando sem ação?

**ALDEBARAN:** Máscara da morte, vem pra dentro, cadê as carnes, quero fazer um churrasco? Vou ter um pouco do meu Brasil perto de mim, hahaha.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE**: Você ta doido? Da ultima vez que comi aquela tal de feijoada me deu uma baita indigestão.

**ALDEBARAN:** Vem logo!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ele é um estraga prazer... Vamos?

**MINO:** Sim, eu vou pra perto da Shunrei enquanto vocês terminam de fazer a comida ok?

Ela sorriu e se levantaram indo pra dentro da casa já iluminada

**CAMUS:** Mas essa sua casa é um forno elétrico hen

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ela é quente, eu sei...

**CAMUS: **Mas é serio, daria pra fritar um ovo aqui.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Hunf...

**CAMUS:** Vamos esquiar no gelo? Eu encho a casa toda de neve, vai ficar o máximo, tenho umas manobras incríveis que eu posso ensinar...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Você esta testando minha paciência ô boneco de gelo?

**CAMUS:** Vou ajustar a temperatura

Camus fez uma corrente de ar gelado entrar na casa!

**ALDEBARAN:** Ow Camus, apagou o fogo do churrasco aqui!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ninguém mexe na minha casa, Grrr, agora eu mato um!

**AFRODITE:** Uhu! Essa discussão ainda vai acabar na cama!

**MÚ:** Ah! Parem vocês dois. Que atitude infantil.

**HYOGA:** Desculpa o meu mestre Camus, ele só não esta acostumado com temperaturas altas... E mestre, para com isso, também sofro com o calor, mas não precisa tanto...

**CAMUS:** Mas se eu não fizer nada eu vou derreter!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Grrr! ONDAS DO INFERNO!

Camus para de reclamar... Depois de soterrar Máscara da morte com cubinhos de gelo. Shaka acaba de chegar com Shura Aioros e Dohko que estavam "p" da vida, e isso foi percebido ao ver Dohko com a armadura de Libra segurando a barra dupla.

**CAMUS:** Oi velho Dohko

**DOHKO:** Oi o escambal, cadê a Athena! O que vocês fizeram com ela seu bando de idiotas!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Idiotas, Atichin! São o que eles são, um bando de id... Atichin! Idiotas, Aaaaaatchim... Se eu ficar... Aaaaatchim... Gripado por sua causa, eu te mato infeliz!

**CAMUS:** Não havia outro jeito de faze-las parar de brigar

**SHAKA:** Eu como sou uma pessoa próxima de Deus, vou fazer uma coisa...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Claro que havia, dava um surra bem dada que elas parariam logo logo!

**CAMUS:** Você esta dizendo que deveríamos ter batido em Athena!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Pra ela aprender a lição, sim!

**SHAKA:** PORRA, CALEM A BOCA! BANDO DE MERDAS! FIQUEM QUIETOS SE NÃO MANDO TODOS VOCÊS PRO INFERNO!

**TODOS:** (o.o)...

**KANON:** E isso é porque ele é a pessoa mais próxima de deus...

**SHAKA:** Eu vou descongelá-las.

**AIOROS:** Hahaha, vai acabar o mundo se algum dia vocês não brigarem.

Shaka descongela Máscara da Morte e as meninas que começaram a espirrar logo quando voltaram ao normal

**SHINA:** Eu vou... Te matar, Atichin!

**SAORI:** Pois venha, Aaaaaaatichin

**DOHKO:** E vocês duas parem com isso! Agora!

**SAORI E SHINA:** (o.o)

**ALDEBARAN:** Também acho melhor vocês pararem de espirrar se não vão molhar minha carne com a saliva de vocês, Shaka, da pra dar um jeito nisso?

**MILO:** É velho Dohko, vem logo, vamos aproveitar aqui o churrasco. Hum, ta gostoso mesmo Aldebaran.

**DOHKO:** Velho... VOCÊS NÃO REPARARAM QUE EU REJUVELHECI 240 ANOS!

**AFRODITE:** Claro que reparamos, mas qual foi o creme que você andou passando, fofo!

**DOHKO:** Grrrrrrr!

**SHIRYU:** O meu velho mestre desde que rejuvenesceu ficou um tanto nervoso não é Shunrei?

**SHUNREI:** Realmente. Mestre, você não quer um chá?

**MINO:** Pode ser chá de camomila? É bom pros nervos

**DOHKO:** Quero sim, conversar com esses jovens depravados esta me deixando velho rápido demais, não era tão ruim assim na época do Shion...

**KANON:** Não ligue pra eles Dohko, eles são um bando de pé rapados.

**AFRODITE:** Concordo plenamente com você Kanon, afinal isso não tem graça... Mas e aí, quer deixar esses chatos ai e irmos ali medir o tamanho de seu "kanon"?

Todos riram menos Kanon que foi segurado por Mú pra não dar um soco em Afrodite

**AFRODITE:** Como seria legal ter vivido com Dohko e Shion anos atrás, ai ai, ter um amigo como o Shion não deveria ser nada mal hen Dohko, hihihi, isso me deixa até arrepiado só de pensar.

**DOHKO E MÚ:** Sai daqui seu viado!

Dohko e Mú dão um soco em Afrodite que cai pra fora da casa e sai rolando pelas escadarias do santuário

**MÚ:** Vem se meter com a integridade de meu mestre vem!

**DOHKO:** Vem se meter com a 'minha' integridade vem!

**MILO:** É... Essa foi ele mesmo que pediu

**AIOROS:** Acho que essa cambada já bebeu muito... Ei Seiya, você ta doido, dar saquê pras meninas!

**SEIYA:** Foi o Shaka quem mandou...

Apontou pra Shaka que já estava bem 'alto' tomando umas

**AIOROS:** Shaka seu demente, mandou o Seiya dar bebidas pras garotas!

**SHAKA:** Que isso Aioros, desencana, saquê faz bem, vai esquenta-las.

**AIOROS:** Isso vai deixa-las bêbadas!

**SHAKA:** Melhor assim, ai elas não se lembram do frio, quer ver... Saori, o que você gostaria de fazer agora?

**SAORI:** Bem, eu gostaria de dar um chute no traseiro de cada um dos cavaleiros... Pensando bem, eu posso fazer isso... Eu vou fazer isso! Eu vou agora mesmo dar um chute no traseiro de Saga, eu tenho certeza que ele anda me escondendo alguma coisa.

**KANON:** Ops...

Ela vai lá dando um chute na bunda de Saga que olha pra trás nervoso

**SAGA:** Porque me chutou!

**SAORI:** Você disse que Ares tinha ido pra outra dimensão mas até agora ele não veio brigar comigo por isso

**SAGA:** Eu falei isso? Quando?

Kanon correu puxando Saga pela mão levando ele pra longe

**KANON:** Ela deve estar mais bêbada que o Shaka...

**SAGA:** Realmente...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Me sinto no meio de um bando de loucos, vou me suicidar pela janela.

**MINO:** Er... Mas aqui não tem janelas...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** ... Desisto (u.u)

**MILO:** Hahaha, Saori, o Shaka falou que ia te levar hoje pra ver o jardim da casa dele e não levou.

**SAORI:** Prometeu isso mesmo? Não me lembro, mas tudo bem, obrigada pelo toque Milo.

**SHAKA:** Milo, você será um cadáver em poucos minutos quando eu abrir meus olhos!

**TODOS:** NÃO SHAKA! NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

Ele fechou os olhos guardando sua energia até sentir um chute razoavelmente doloroso na bunda, abriu os olhos de uma vez fazendo um dos pilares da casa de Câncer despencasse, o que fez Mú gargalhar de alegria lembrando de Máscara da morte que quebrou seus objetos pessoais.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Desgraçado!

Viram Afrodite subir pra casa de Peixes e depois descer novamente para a de Câncer com um óculos escuro no rosto. As garotas bêbadas suspiram ao vê-lo, ele olhava pros garotos com uma cara de estrema felicidade.

**JUNE:** Nossa Afrodite, como você ficou bonito hen.

**MARIN:** Lindo, maravilhoso!

**SAORI:** Você de hoje em diante é meu cavaleiro favorito Afrodite

**SHINA:** Nossa Afrodite, você ta muito sexy assim.

**AFRODITE:** Sim meninas, é chato ser gostoso hehehe, mas deixe-me caçar minha presa de hoje, hihihi, vou aproveitar que eles estão bêbados... Bom... Vamos lá Afrodite... Nossa... Ahhh meu Zeus, mas que coisa, hahaha, isso é que é homem!

**CAMUS:** Vem beber conosco Afrodite

**AFRODITE:** Claro meninos...

**SHUNREI:** Que óculos legal Sr. Afrodite

Shunrei tira o óculos de Afrodite sem que ele perceba colocando no rosto dando um grito

**SHIRYU:** O que foi Shunrei?

**SHUNREI:** Vó... Voc... Você...

**MINO:** O que foi menina! Ta, depois você fala, me empresta esse óculos que eu vou... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**AFRODITE:** Meu óculos meninas, me da ele...

Mino segurou o óculos não deixando Afrodite pegar, olhando pra todos os cavaleiros, estava muito vermelha...

**MINO:** Máscara da morte... (#o.o#)

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Que foi Mino? Ta passando mal?

Ele foi até ela e ela colocou as mãos nos olhos

**MINO:** Er... Nada não...

**AFRODITE:** Me da logo o meu óculos!

Afrodite tava igual uma bicha louca querendo pegar o óculos de volta, quando conseguiu o óculos caiu e Miro pegou colocando no rosto arregalando os olhos em direção das meninas

**MILO:** Saori, você realmente é uma deusa!

**SAGA:** Mas o que tem de tão especial no óculos do Afrodite?

Saga colocou os óculos

**SAGA:** Grrrr, Miro seu indecente, Afrodite seu viado!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Mas o que foi hen Saga?

**SAGA:** Hahaha, mas vocês são muito feios, hahaha, esse óculos de Afrodite ta dando pra ver todos do jeito que veio ao mundo, hahaha.

**TODOS:** gotas, vermelhos.

**MILO:** Mas bonito você também não é não, hahaha.

**KANON E SAGA:** Fala isso de novo que partirei sua cara ao meio!

**SAORI:** Claro que é, eles são lindos, gostosos, maravilhosos.

**AFRODITE:** Como é que você sabe disso hen Athena? Você experimentou? Conta pra mim, conta.

**SAORI:** Claro que nunca experimentei! Ai, mas vocês só olhando pra eles não tem uma idéia não?

**JUNE:** Hum, eles são bonitos...

**SHINA:** Hahahaha, realmente...

**MARIN:** E que corpos, nossa, Saga, Kanon, que corpos vocês tem, só agora fui reparar.

**AIOLIA:** Ei! Mulher minha não repara em outro homem não!

Aiolia pegou Marin colocando nas costas a levando pra longe do grupinho das meninas bêbadas

**SAGA:** Ei, mas vocês não estavam falando de mim?

**KANON:** Você é igual á mim, otário.

**SAORI:** Duas beldades feitas em duplicidade

**SAGA:** Oh queridas, vocês acham isso mesmo de mim?

Saga, sempre reservado em seus olhares, chegou perto fazendo charme, e com um de seus melhores sorrisos fez as meninas desmaiarem de emoção, ele parou no mesmo instante.

**AFRODITE:** Suas fogosas, não é sempre que o Saga da mole pra vocês, suas bobas

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Você pensou que ele tava te incluindo nessa também é, hahaha.

**AFRODITE:** O que me custa sonhar se nunca vou ter esse corpinho perto do meu?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Hahaha, pode deixar que quando você morrer vou colocar seu cadáver perto do tumulo dele ta, hahaha, acho que assim você vai ficar mais conformado, não?

**AFRODITE:** Des-pei-ta-do!

**MINO:** A carta...

Mino arregalou os olhos quando ouviu Máscara da morte zoar com Afrodite "gostosa Mino, tenho perdido a noite por causa de você, um dia quero seu cadáver pra dormir juntinho com meu no tumulo. Assinado: eu".

**MINO: **É... É ele...

**SHUNREY:** Ele o que?

**MINO:** Er... Nada não...

Mino olhou pra Máscara da morte ficando vermelha e abaixando o rosto. Seiya quando viu Saori desmaiada correu pra acudir a garota

**SAORI:** Oi amor... Como você esta?

**AFRODITE:** Ela falou? Ela falou a palavrinha mágica, hahaha, finalmente Athena!

**SEIYA:** Saori, você esta muito bêbada já, é melhor parar né?

**AFRODITE:** Hum? Ah Seiya, como você é ingênuo... Agora me dá o meu óculos Saga. Já!

**SAORI:** Ei ei, o que é esse óculos ai, deixa eu ver ele

**SAGA:** Er... É melhor você não ver Athena

**AFRODITE:** Isso é meu!

Saori pega da mão de Saga colocando no rosto

**SAORI:** Aaaaahhh! Seus indecentes, vocês vão ir pro quintos dos infernos viu papai Zeus, pro inferno. Que coisa feia Afrodite, ficar espiando as meninas com esses óculos!

**AFRODITE:** E quem disse que eu tava querendo ver vocês? Hunf

**SAORI:** Esse óculos esta confiscado!

**AFRODITE:** Nãaaao, droga! Malditas garotas feiosas! Quando eu arranjo uma diversão elas estragam tudo!

Dohko puxa Afrodite prum canto

**DOHKO:** Aonde que você conseguiu esse óculos hen? Como que consigo um pra mim?

**AFRODITE:** Ual, Dohko safadinho hen. Ah, foi a minha chará, a deusa do amor Afrodite que me deu, ui, já vi tantos bofes lindos... E você não fica de fora desses tantos, hihihi.

**DOHKO:** Grrrr... Athena, vou matar essa bicha, eu posso?

**SAORI:** Se você tirar a Shina do colo do Seiya pode sim

**SHINA:** Foi no vento perdeu o acento, no seu caso a chance.

**KANON:** Não liga pra ela não, fica aqui comigo.

Kanon puxou Shina pela cintura fazendo ela se sentar, ela ficou brava, esperneou, mas acabou aceitando o colo do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Afrodite saiu correndo pra não apanhar. A festa durou até o dia clarear, Seiya tocando musicas em um violão e o resto do pessoal tentando fazer karaokê. O óculos acabou sendo quebrado por Saori que viu Seiya colocando e não queria que ninguém surrupiasse o óculos para vê-la nua. Mino dormiu nesse dia pensando em Máscara da morte, não conseguia acreditar que um homem daquele poderia amar alguém. Então era ele o tempo todo que mandou a carta pra ela e ela não tinha nem reparado que era ele que tinha mandado...

**MINO:** Ele fica tão calado quando esta comigo, tão tímido... Se bem que não é com todo mundo que ele fica assim. Costuma ser... Comigo... Será que há algo de especial em mim...? Será que ele...? Será que...? Ah, como eu sou boba! Veja só no que eu fui acabar pensando! Máscara da morte gostando de mim... Deve ter mandado aquela carta pra mim só pra ver como eu ficaria, só pra zoar comigo...

Continua... :p


	14. Amores nascidos por uma máscara

**CAP 14: Amores nascidos por uma máscara**

Todos foram pra casa no outro dia cansados, acabados, mas Saori como não é boba nem nada aproveitou por estar sendo chamada de bêbada e deu um belo tapa na bunda de Saga, que ficou vermelho e engoliu a saliva quando Seiya nervoso foi brigar com Saori que fingiu um desmaio alcoólico. Kanon foi pra casa via aérea por Saga que o jogou escadaria abaixo por este ficar rindo do desespero do irmão, ao qual Shina deu um chute na canela de Saga correndo pra ver se Kanon estava bem. Aiolia mais uma noite ficou na seca por causa de Marin que o atiçou e depois foi embora rindo "sua malvada" Aiolia falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Parecia tudo normal no santuário, ao não ser por um caranguejo, ops, Máscara da morte estar vendo o nascer do sol da escadaria, enquanto Mino olhava a mesma coisa pela janela do quarto dela, Máscara da morte não saía da sua cabeça, seu cuidado e sua preocupação com ela quando ela sumiu da festa, foi algo que sentiu pela primeira vez desde que chegava naquele lugar. Lembrava-me perfeitamente de seus traços cativantes, do seu tom de voz firme, da sua estatura imponente, não era bem o cavaleiro mais perfeito do santuário, tinha algumas esquisitices, mas ele era legal e tinha um corpo... Por um momento a respiração parou e o coração bateu forte "será que estou gostando dele?" ela pensou, mas logo tratou de tirar essas idéias de seu coração...

Casa de Gêmeos...

Ela estava sem a máscara olhando pra Kanon acariciando os cabelos do mesmo... Era tão estranha a sensação de felicidade que sentia agora que estava ao lado dele... Ficava alegre quando o via, agora que parou um pouco para ouvir seu coração sentia um misto de alegria e tristeza quando olhava aquele belo rosto em sua frente, mas porque isso? Poderia talvez chamar de... De amor, mas Kanon nunca havia visto seu rosto, e Seiya estava muito vivo em seu coração. Kanon era um homem tão belo e tão gentil... Mas não iria se esquecer do que "ele" fez na casa da Saori, não iria. Beijar Athena? E porque beijar á Athena, o que ela tinha que Shina não tinha? Até Seiya gostava daquela sem sal... Ah, mas Seiya saberia, ah se saberia... Colocou a máscara já saindo da casa, ao que ouviu ele reclamar de dor e sentou-se na cama novamente.

**KANON:** Ai... Minha cabeça, como dói... Saga ainda fez o favor de me jogar escadaria a baixo, grrr, ai...

**SHINA:** Lógico, depois de beber mais de um litro de vinho esperava o que?

**KANON:** Shina!

**SHINA:** Bom dia senhor dorminhoco, já passa de meio dia, é melhor você acordar ou não vai conseguir dormir á noite.

**KANON:** Tudo bem, mas... O que é isso na minha testa?

**SHINA:** Pano molhado, você teve com febre essa noite.

**KANON:** Ah sim, pensei que tínhamos feito algo...

Ele diz corando

**SHINA:** Como assim feito algo! Kanon seu indecente, o que você esta pensando!

**KANON:** Nada, nada não...

**SHINA:** Hunf... Estou indo pra casa...

**KANON:** Mas já?

**SHINA:** Saga te jogou escadaria a baixo e você estava bem mal por isso pedi pra cuidar de você, mas pelo que vejo já melhorou. E deite-se na cama se não você vai acabar caindo!

**KANON:** Não vai, não vai por favor, ainda estou mal à beça.

**SHINA:** Hahaha, não se faça de criança enfezada Kanon, agora já pode se cuidar sozinho...

**KANON:** E quem foi que me deu banho hen?

Falou com um sorriso maroto que logo foi desaparecendo

**SHINA:** Seu irmão. Até mais Kanon

**KANON:** Mas Shina... Shina volte aqui! Droga... Obrigado por ter cuidado de mim...

Kanon sorriu mais feliz que nunca, levantando-se.

Casa de Câncer

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE: **Hunf, pior que limpar essa casa é ouvir aquela canção bonita da Mino... Ah Mino...

**KANON:** Sonhando acordado Máscara da morte? Hahaha, como anda a sua limpeza?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ainda bem que foram embora, hunf, ainda deixaram minha casa uma bagunça só, tenho que limpar isso porque se não minha casa fica suja e minhas cabeças ficam encardidas...

**KANON:** Pow, antes sua casa ficava até melhorzinha porque você vivia trocando as cabeças, mas essas estão horríveis.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Eu nunca troquei minhas cabeças, eu limpava, mas já que ando muito ocupado e nenhuma serva quer limpa-las pra mim eu tenho que deixa-las sem cuidado.

**KANON:** Ah ta...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Eu estava quase arrancando a cabeça da Athena, quando fica bêbada fica chata pra caramba, sem contar aquele bando de idiotas, seria uma boa essas cabeças em minha casa... Se bem que seriam cabeças horríveis na minha coleção, mas pelo menos eu acabaria com Afrodite, ele é um viado pé no saco, eu ainda acabo com aquela bicha desgraçada! To sentindo falta da cerimônia de decapitação, é tão empolgante...

**AFRODITE:** Olá máscarazinha, Kanonzinho, estavam falando de mim? Nossa, mas que prazer ser um dos primeiros assuntos desses belos homens.

Disse Afrodite que usava um perfume de rosas fortíssimo que fez todas as cabeças da coleção de Máscara da Morte murcharem, fazer careta e espirrar, segurava seu gatinho de pelo rosa "frofrô", o bicho mais irritante de todo santuário, esse sai do colo de Afrodite pra relar em Kanon.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Hunf, falando no Hades ele aparece...

**KANON:** Eu hen, o Hades é tão feio assim?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Até que não é não, já que ele baixou da ultima vez no Shun...

Afrodite bateu os pés no chão, irritado.

**AFRODITE:** Parem! Parem parem! Que coisa mais chata, vocês são uns bobos e idiotas! Hunf, falar que o Shun é mais bonito que eu? Nunca! Você diz isso porque nunca "me" experimentou...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Seu viado safado, não brinque comigo, você quer morrer!

**KANON:** Tira logo esse gato daqui Afrodite, por favor!

**AFRODITE:** Não pense mal de frofrô, ele só esta tentando ser amigável.

**KANON:** Pois eu acho melhor você tirar ele de perto de mim se não eu vou castrar esse gato maldito, e se ele continuar me olhando desse jeito eu arranco os olhos desse felino... Hum? Máscara da morte?

Este estava de olhos arregalados pra Kanon e depois olhou com uma cara diabólica pra Frofrô fazendo Afrodite pegar o gato no mesmo instante

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Estou surpreso com suas idéias de decoração

**KANON:** Você não usaria um gato castrado sem olhos numa decoração de uma casa, usaria?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Claro que sim...

**AFRODITE:** Você é muito violento, ta parecendo o Shura quando tentou com a excalibur machucar meu gatinho, coitado, quase perde a patinha se não fosse por mim.

**SHURA:** O que estão falando de mim hen?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Shura, que bom que veio, você vai me ajudar a arrumar minha casa.

**SHURA:** Eu não, vou procurar uma dama ao norte se vocês não se importarem...

Shura descia a casa tranqüilamente...

**KANON:** Hunf, eu te ajudo... Ei! Ao norte! É a direção da casa da Shina! Shura, espera ae!

Saiu correndo, quando Shura danou-se a correr também, Afrodite ficou olhando Máscara da morte magicamente...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Que foi?

**AFRODITE:** Agora que eles se foram...

Só foram ouvidos miados e gritos, logo depois barulhos pela escadaria da casa de Câncer.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Hunf, bicha insolente.

Mansão Kido

Saori estava deitada no sofá com uma bolsa de água quente na testa

**SAORI:** Ai minha cabeça, como dói, da próxima vez eu dou uma surra em Shaka, ai ai, mas quem mandou o Seiya ser tão tonto de fazer o que o bêbado do Shaka mandou? E o Saga, quem ele pensa que é? Eu sou a DEUSA ATHENA! Mereço respeito! Mas... Se bem que aquele cavaleiro de Gêmeos... É bem assanhado... Até que ele beija muito bem, huhuhu... Pior que estou na mão da Shina agora... Hum? Estou pensando nele de novo? Ah, porque teve que me dar esse beijo Saga, que droga.

**SEIYA:** Oi Saori, você ta bem?

**SAORI:** Ah Seiya, estou mal, muito mal, aaaai minha cabeça.

**SEIYA:** Nossa Saori, porque não pede pro Shaka pra ele te curar?

**SAORI:** E quem disse que aquele bêbado acorda?

Seiya foi pra trás da garota e começou a fazer massagem na cabeça dela

**SAORI:** Nossa Seiya, você faz uma massagem tão relaxante...

**SEIYA:** Gostou?

**SAORI:** Adorei... Hum, você é bom nisso...

**SEIYA:** Obrigado...

Kanon chega na mansão correndo e entra quebrando um vaso de Saori que grita ao ouvir o som vaso cair

**SAORI:** Mas o que foi agora! Não vêem que estou com dor de cabeça!

**KANON:** Perdão Athena, mas preciso do Seiya agora.

**SEIYA:** Perdão Saori, já volto.

Ele sai correndo pra fora deixando uma Saori enfurecida

**SEIYA:** O que foi?

**KANON:** O Shura esta na casa da Shina, você tem que me ajudar.

**SEIYA:** Como eu faço isso?

**KANON:** Sei lá, você que falou que ia me ajudar.

Casa da Shina...

**SHURA:** Por favor Shina, me deixe ficar aqui

**SHINA:** Você esta louco não é! Eita homem insistente, que droga!

Shina sai empurrando Shura pra fora de sua casa

**SHURA:** Eu não vou sair daqui se não me deixar entrar

**SHINA:** Pois que fique! Hunf, era só o que faltava...

**SEIYA:** Shina... Shina...

**SHINA:** Seiya!

**SEIYA:** Fale baixo mulher. Vem cá na janela, abre ela aqui pra mim...

Ela abriu a janela e Seiya e Kanon caíram pro lado de dentro já que estavam praticamente em cima da janela.

**SHINA:** Agora me digam o que é, o chato do Shura esta ai fora me enchendo o saco, agora vocês também?

**SEIYA:** Vamos fugir

**SHINA:** Hum? (o.0)

Kanon pega ela no colo saindo da casa pela janela, ela grita e Shura ouve correndo pra cima de Kanon dando um chute nas costas deste, ela cai no chão e a máscara voa longe.

**KANON E SHURA:** Shina!

Ela faz cara de dor se levantando do chão, Kanon arregala os olhos ao ver o rosto da bela amazona, já Shura ri ao provar que poderia ver o rosto e que certamente a faria cair de amores por ele.

**SHINA:** Eu... Minha máscara, cadê minha máscara! Não olhem para meu rosto!

Dizia a amazona desesperada virando o rosto e procurando a máscara

**SHURA:** Já vimos Shina, hahaha, e que isso mulher, que medo é esse, metade do Santuário já viu o seu rosto...

**SHINA:** Mas foi porque eu quis que vissem, não prestavam atenção em meu rosto nas lutas, e por isso não havia perigo...

Esta pega a máscara levantando e colocando-a

**KANON:** Shina... Desculpe, eu...

**SHINA:** Não toque neste assunto! Nunca mais fale nisso! Entendeu?

Ela saiu do local voltando pra casa enquanto os três olhavam pra ela abobados, Shina agora estava em uma bela enrrascada.

Continua... :p


	15. Acidentes acontecem

**CAP 15: Acidentes acontecem**

Milhões de pensamentos passavam agora pela cabeça de Shina, porque isso teve acontecer logo com ela? Ela amava Seiya, somente Seiya, era o único, ela... Seiya, um garotão que não tinha compromissos com nada, somente com a deusa Athena ao qual ele amava... Shura, um homenzinho metido a fortão e gostosão... Kanon, um guerreiro tão forte, bonito e gentil... Nenhum dava esperanças a ela, e principalmente "Kanon que beijou Athena", pensava ela na sua santa ignorância em não acreditar em Saga. Ficou pensando olhando pro teto até ouvir batidas em sua porta

**SHINA:** Me deixem em paz!

**MARIN:** Shina? É você? O que houve? Abre a porta

**SHINA: **Marin? Não vou falar com você sua japa!

**MARIN:** Você ta chorando?

**SHINA:** Não estou chorando! E me deixa em paz!

**MARIN:** Você esta sim...

Shina leva um susto quando a vê na janela aberta olhando seu rosto

**SHINA:** Não estou, é só um cisco que caiu nos meus olhos... O que você quer aqui hen japa?

**MARIN:** Não acredito que você ainda tem esse preconceito com gente de fora! Hunf... Eu tinha vindo aqui pra ver se encontrava o Seiya, afinal da ultima vez ele estava em sua casa...

Marin riu baixinho ao lembrar do dia que Shina tentou agarrar o Seiya assustando o inocente rapaz, Shina fez cara feia.

**MARIN:** Mas agora gostaria que você me contasse o porque dessa birra.

**SHINA:** Não falo... Se souber vai me passar um sermão, e não admito que uma pirralha: que nem você; principalmente gente de fora: quem nem você; me dêem sermões...

**MARIN:** Seria bom você se abrir com alguém... E prometo que não lhe darei sermão...

**SHINA:**... Bem... Viram meu rosto, estou desesperada!

**MARIN:** Serio? Bem... Não é tão ruim... Mas depende, se ele gostar de você tudo bem... Mas se não gostar de você, mate-o.

**SHINA:** Não é tão ruim! O que isso tem de bom nisso! O Seiya já tinha visto meu rosto, esqueceu!

**MARIN:** Então é serio... Bem, escolhe o mais forte e mate o outro.

Marin sorriu sabendo que seu pupilo era bem forte

**SHINA:** Eu... Eu não posso...

**MARIN:** Eu sei que quando vêem nossos rostos e nos apaixonamos a maldição dessas máscaras é terrível, mas o que podemos fazer...

**SHINA:** Já sei, vou me matar...

Ela levanta da cama pegando uma faca de cozinha e Marin corre tirando da mão dela

**MARIN:** Você ta louca! Que jeito ridículo de se morrer! Faz o que te falei, mate o mais fraco.

**SHINA:** O mais fraco poderia dizer que é o Seiya, pois ele derrotou os outros com a ajuda de Athena...

**MARIN:** O que! Alguém mais forte de Seiya! Sh... Shina me conte, pela mor de Zeus, quem é que viu seu rosto!

**SHINA:** Kanon e Shura...

**MARIN:** Você é irresponsável menina! Deixar os de ouro ver o seu rosto! Deixar logo os dois!

**SHINA:** Esta me dando bronca... E não deixei eles verem, esqueceu que Aiolia também viu seu rosto!

**MARIN:** Sim, mas eu só gosto do Aiolia! Ai ai... Infelizmente não ah como te ajudar... Já sei, vamos falar com Athena!

**SHINA:** Ela vai nos matar quando souber!

**MARIN:** É melhor do que morrer de amor...

Mansão Kido

**TATSUME:** Ela não esta aqui senhoritas, ela esta no alto das 12 casa, ai ai, subir aquela escadaria não é fácil, e ela deixou o celular aqui...

**MARIN:** Obrigada, vamos subir para vê-la.

**TATSUME:** Daria pra vocês entregarem o celular á ela?

**MARIN:** Claro

Elas foram correndo

**TATSUME:** Ufa, ainda bem que tive essa idéia, ficar indo e vindo toda hora ainda vai me quebrar as pernas...

Santuário

1º casa: casa de Áries.

Passaram correndo, Mú estava concentrado concertando uma armadura qualquer.

2º casa: Casa de Touro

Estava cuidando da flor que estava em um vaso, a mesma flor que a mocinha tinha dado pra ele na saga de Hades.

**ALDEBARAN:** Meninas, porque vocês... Estão correndo...

3º casa: Casa de Gêmeos

Passaram correndo, Shina parou quando viu Saga, mas Marin segurou ela pela mão puxando pra fora da casa.

**MARIN:** Esse é o Saga, não o Kanon.

**SHINA:** Mas é tão parecido...

**MARIN:**...

4º casa: Casa de Câncer

Passaram correndo e quase tiveram um ataque do coração ao ver Máscara da morte com um gato de pelo rosa castrado tirando os olhos deste.

5º casa: Casa de Leão

**MARIN:** Grrr, Aiolia não esta aqui, onde será que ele se meteu!

**SHINA:** Não é hora para ciúmes Marin!

6º casa: Casa de Virgem

Passaram e somente viram Shaka em posição de lótus meditando

**SHINA:** Será que ele não tem nada melhor pra fazer não?

7º casa: Casa de Libra

**DOHKO:** Bom dia meninas... Ei, suas mal educadas, eu to falando com vocês!

**MARIN:** Desculpa velho Dohko, estamos com pressa...

**DOHKO:** Velho... Grrrrr...

8º casa: Casa de Escorpião

Passaram direto, não tinha ninguém.

9º casa: Casa de Sagitário

Passaram direto, não tinha ninguém mas nem se importaram, pois Aioros raramente aparecia, era até como se ele nunca tivesse sido realmente ressuscitado.

10º casa: Casa de Capricórnio

Passaram direto e deram graças a Zeus por este ainda não ter chegado em casa

11º casa: Casa de Aquário

Estava frio, muito frio, viram Camus pintar sua casa com a cor gelo, e os moveis restantes estavam todos congelados, assim como a comida, a casa dele era como a Sibéria, pra todo lugar que se olhava via neve.

12º casa: Casa de Peixes...

**AFRODITE:** Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**AIOROS:** Não acredito que aquele bichano sumiu

**AIOLIA:** Eu vou pegar um balde pro Afrodite chorar, daqui um pouco as 12 casas estarão inundadas pelo choro dele.

**MILO:** Hahaha, Afrodite não chore, hahaha, que coisa triste, hahaha.

**AFRODITE:** Você esta triste ou feliz hen seu infeliz!

**MILO:** Mil perdoes, hehehe, é que não posso parar de pensar naquele gato idiota morto, hahaha!

E pela primeira vez se viu alguma coisa de homem em Afrodite, e isso Milo teve de concordar, o soco de direita dele quando bravo era terrível. Milo cai no chão semi-desmaiado.

**MARIN:** Milo? Aiolia, Aioros, o que vocês fazem aqui na casa de Afrodite?

**AIOLIA:** Estamos aqui tentando achar o "Frofrô"

**MARIN:** É um bicho? Bem, se for algum animal deve ter descido as escadas para passear, não?

**AFRODITE:** Ele não sai de minha casa, já é acostumado e sempre o levo pra passear. O meu gato tem pelo rosinha, snif, o meu gatinho, o Frofrô, vocês não o viram?

**SHINA:** Um gato? Bem, eu vi Máscara da morte na casa dele com um gato rosa castrado e sem os olhos...

**MILO:** Hum? ... Hahahaha, hahahahahahaha!

**AFRODITE:** O que! O... O meu frofrô... O meu frofrô morto... Não acredito...

**TODOS:** Shina!

**SHINA:** Falei alguma coisa errada?

O cosmos de Afrodite alcançou picos de indignação, enquanto isso Máscara da morte subia despreocupado a escadaria da casa de Peixes com uma caixa feia e toda suja cheia de furinhos, quando chegou na casa só viu Afrodite correndo pra cima dele indo com as mãos em seu pescoço.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** O... O... Que... Eu fiz...

**AFRODITE:** E você ainda pergunta seu feioso, desgraçado de uma figa, grrr, eu vou te matar!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Mas que inferno Afrodite! Já sei, estava procurando seu gato não é! Ele esta dentro da caixa seu idiota!

**AFRODITE:** Caixa? Caixa, que caixa?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Aquela que você me fez deixar cair

Um gato rosa estava saindo tonto da caixa todo despenteado e sujo, mas era o Frofrô, tinha uma marquinha nele que deixava a prova mais evidente, Afrodite pegou o gato rindo e abraçando, o gato quase morrendo sufocado.

**SHINA:** Ué, mas eu vi você com um gato rosa em sua casa.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Adorei a idéia de decoração do Kanon de matar o gato de Afrodite e colocar na parede de minha casa, mas já que sabia que essa bicha louca iria ter um ataque se eu matasse o Frofrô eu peguei ele pra fazer igual com outro gato.

**MARIN:** Hunf, Shina, vamos logo, já perdemos tempo o suficiente aqui...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ei ei ei, onde vocês pensam que vão?

**MARIN:** Vamos até a sala do grande mestre pedir um favor á Athena

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Eu a vi passando por minha casa umas horas atrás junto com o Seiya

**SHINA:** O que! Com o Seiya! E viemos aqui pra nada!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Exatamente... Então acho melhor vocês darem o fora logo que só quem pode entrar na sala do grande mestre somos nós, os cavaleiros de ouro.

**AFRODITE:** Ai grosso, estúpido. Não seja mal educado com as meninas.

Máscara da morte lança olhares assassinos para Afrodite.

**AIOLIA:** Vamos embora então garotas, você vem Aioros?

**AIOROS:** To indo... Milo, você vai ficar bem?

**AFRODITE:** Aiaiai, hihihi, deixe ele aqui que eu cuido dele.

**MILO:** Não, não me deixem aqui sozinho, socorro, me ajudeeem!

Milo tentava se levantar, até agora estava se recuperando do soco de Afrodite.

**MARIN:** Hahaha, deixa eu ajudar o Milo coitado, hahaha

**MILO:** Isso Marinzinha, me ajuda aqui, ai.

**AIOLIA:** Que! Não, deixa que EU o ajude.

**SHINA:** Namorado ciumento é fogo hen Marin, hahaha?

**AIOLIA:** Eu? Ciumento? Magina

Aiolia foi pegar Milo e Afrodite chega de fininho em Máscara da morte apertando a bunda dele, Máscara da morte urra de raiva dando um soco em Afrodite, ao qual cai em cima de Marin que foi contra Aioros que caiu no chão com ela em cima dele. Com o impulso que Marin caiu, a máscara saiu do rosto dela, ela gritou chamando por Aiolia mas já era tarde demais... Aioros viu seu rosto

**AIOLIA:** Seus dementes, olha o que fizeram!

**AFRODITE:** Opa... É melhor eu ir pra dentro de casa...

Aiolia foi correndo tirar Marin de cima do irmão escondendo o rosto dela contra seu peito enquanto Afrodite entrava com o Frofrô.

**MARIN:** Ai... Eu to tonta

**AIOROS:** Ai... Pow Afrodite, que palhaçada é essa? Desde que ressuscitei já to todo quebrado por causa desses brigas de vocês!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Eu ainda mato essa bicha, grrr, Milo, levanta logo daí e vamos embora. E ai Aiolia, ela ta bem?

**AIOLIA:** Aioros viu o rosto de Marin, grrrrrrrrrrrrrr, eu vou matar aquele viado, tirar todas aquelas escamas daquele peixe sem sal!

**MARIN:** Aiolia... Meu amor, me perdoe...

**AIOLIA:** Pega a máscara da Marin ae pra mim Aioros

Ele pegou a máscara entregando pra ela, Marin sente o coração bater mais forte pelo irmão de seu namorado e sai correndo colocando a máscara no rosto, Aiolia vai atrás.

**AIOLIA:** Droga! Marin, volta aqui!

**AIOROS:** Agora ferou de vez...

**SHINA:** É melhor você tomar cuidado Aioros, já vi seu irmão com raiva de você quando ele pensava que você era traidor, deixa só o primeiro susto passar que vai sobrar pra você...

**AIOROS:** Glump...

Continua... :p


	16. A raiva leonina e germiniana

**CAP 16: A raiva leonina e germiniana**

Passou-se dois dias e ninguém sabia exatamente onde Saori e Seiya se encontravam. Marin e Shina ficavam desesperadas, Shina amava Seiya, Shura e Kanon, e Marin amava Aioros e Aiolia, o que deixava o manso leãzinho uma verdadeira fera. Aiolia estava na casa de Leão beijando Marin do jeitinho que ela gostava, Marin como sempre deixava Aiolia pra lá de Bagdá, mas agora parecia outra pessoa, estava mais esfomeada do que nunca, mesmo não deixando avançar o sinal.

**MARIN:** Humm... Aiolia... Ei, tira a mão daí... Assim... Aiolia! Tira a mão! Assim esta melhor, huummm.

**AIOLIA:** Nossa Marin, assim você me mata mulher... Só uma avançadinha de sinal vai...

**MARIN:** Não... Huuuum...

**AIOLIA:** Mas... Mas Marin, só um pesinho pra fora da faixa...

**MARIN:** Não Aioros!

**AIOLIA:** (ò.ó) DO QUE VOCE ME CHAMOU!

**MARIN:** Hum? (o.0) Er... Eu te chamei de Aiolia, amor.

**AIOLIA:** Mentira, você me chamou de Aioros!

**MARIN:** Ai Aiolia, não brigue comigo...

**AIOLIA:** Como não brigar se você esta comigo pensando em meu irmão!

**MARIN:** Bem... Eu não estou pensando só no seu irmão... Estou pensando em vocês dois...

**AIOLIA:** Grrrrrr

**MARIN:** Por favor, Aiolia, chama o Aioros pra cá chama, vamos ficar nós três juntinhos aqui vai.

Aioros estava descendo as escadarias das 12 casas escutando um barulho deles dois na sala, somente sorriu pensando que estava tudo bem entre os namorados e continuou sua passagem, Marin levantou do sofá indo até a porta deixando Aiolia confuso, tinha quase certeza de que era Aioros e já não estava se agüentando de saudades de ver o rosto dele.

**MARIN:** Aioros?

**AIOROS:** Sim?

**MARIN:** Aiorooos!

Marin abraçou Aioros fortemente, dizer que ele ficou atônito foi pouco. Aiolia levantou enfurecido do sofá.

Enquanto isso Shina foi na casa de Gêmeos, já não estava magoada com o beijo que "Kanon" tinha dado em Saori, como dizem "o amor perdoa tudo". Já que não havia encontrado nenhum dos dois irmãos foi á casa de Shura, se sentia carente, ela detestava se sentir apaixonada, se apaixonada só por Seiya já estava difícil imagina com os três?

**SHINA:** Er... Oi Shura?

**SHURA:** Oi Shina, como você ta?

**SHINA:** Estou mal... Shura, eu... Você já deve saber que gosto muito de você...

**SHURA:** Sim, tanto de mim quanto do Seiya, do Kanon...

**SHINA:** Você é um grosso!

**SHURA:** Desculpa Shina... Aconteceu de ver seu rosto, mas pode ter certeza que já o esqueci.

**SHINA:** Mentira, se tivesse esquecido a maldição já tinha acabado!

Shina chega perto de Shura que sorri maroto pra ela, ela tira a máscara aproximando os lábios, ele a puxa pra perto a beijando em um beijo estilo espanhol, mas logo a porta da casa de Capricórnio abre abruptamente revelando o rosto de Kanon.

**KANON:** Eu vou te quebrar todo seu chifrudo!

Barulhos ecoaram da casa de Leão e Capricórnio trazendo a atenção de Saori para o Santuário, ela estava perto de um rio fazendo piquenique com Seiya, estavam namorando há exatamente dois dias.

**SEIYA:** O que foi isso?

**SAORI:** Ah, deve ser mais uma dessas briguinhas sem motivo dos cavaleiros de ouro...

Os dois se beijaram escutando mais estardalhaços

**SAORI:** Grrr, Seiya, vamos lá, quero acabar logo com isso.

Ela se levanta enfurecida colocando as sandálias

**SEIYA:** Vamos levar as coisas?

**SAORI:** Melhor levar, ai ai, esses cavaleiros de ouro só me trazem problemas, hunf, bando de estraga prazeres!

Casa de Leão

**AIOROS:** Ir... Irmão... Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso... Aiolia!

**AIOLIA:** Você é um ingrato Aioros, depois de me atormentar a vida toda me deixando á sombra de um traidor você ainda quer roubar minha garota! ARMADURA, VENHA Á MIM!

A armadura de Leão vestiu Aiolia e esse fez posição de luta com um cosmo cheio de raiva

**AIOROS:** Você sabe muito bem que EU salvei Athena e nunca fui um traidor

**AIOLIA:** Você abraçou a minha garota seu grande idiota, eu te odeio Aioros! CÁPSULA DO PODER!

**AIOROS:** Pela mor de Zeus, irmão! TROVÃO ATÔMICO!

**MARIN:** Parem com isso! Buaaaaaaaa!

**AIOROS:** ARMADURA, VENHA Á MIM!

A armadura de Sagitário veste Aioros, que a usou somente para não se ferir.

Casa de Capricórnio

**KANON:** Você vai me pagar por estar magoando e iludindo a Shina seu chifrudo!

**SHINA:** Kanon, para com isso!

**KANON:** ARMADURA, VENHA Á MIM!

**SHURA:** Não quero lutar com você, mas se esta a fim de experimentar meus punhos... Tudo bem. EXCALIBUR!

A armadura vestiu Kanon antes da excalibur acertar ele, quando acertou fez somente alguns arranhões na armadura, e Kanon fica em posição de luta.

**KANON:** EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

**SHURA:** ARMADURA, VENHA Á MIM!

A armadura de Capricórnio veste Shura que quase é engolido pelo ataque de Kanon

Luzes vinham da casa de Capricórnio e Leão, as meninas saíram da mansão pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

**MINO:** Que horror, que barulhos são esses, parece o fim do mundo!

**JUNE:** Uma luta entre cavaleiros de ouro!

**IKKI:** A guerra de mil dias...

**HYOGA:** Logo agora que Saori não esta por perto essa briga começa!

**SHUN:** Por que estão brigando? Eles só sabem brigar é?

**JUNE:** Calma Shunzinho...

**SHYRIU:** Os cosmos de Aiolia e Kanon estão muito agressivos

**IKKI:** Parece que dois cosmos não querem realmente lutar, os cosmos de Shura e de Aioros.

**SHIRYU:** Temos que ir separar

**SHUNREI:** Você esta louco? Se vocês forem acabarão morrendo, eles estão totalmente fora de controle.

**SHIRYU:** Estava louco pra entrar em uma briga, hehehe. Shunrei, não se preocupe.

**IKKI:** Se eles continuarem lutarão até morrer já que os poderes deles são iguais... Temos que ajuda-los

**HYOGA E SHUN:** Sim!

June e Shunrei já estavam aos choros ao ver os amores de sua vida ir, Shunrei beijou Shiryu no rosto que prolongou o beijo até a boca causando surpresa á garota. Shun abraçou June com carinho, essa já pensando na possibilidade de nunca mais vê-lo tirou a máscara e beijou-o, enfiando suavemente a língua na boca dele. O tímido e inocente Shun ficou em um estado levemente catatônico, parado, de olhos abertos como nunca esteve antes. Ela recolocou a máscara.

**JUNE:** Eu... Eu te amo Shun... Você... Sente o mesmo por mim?

**SHUN:** June, eu...

Shun totalmente sem graça com o olhar orgulhoso que o irmão lhe lançou, ainda meio tonto com o beijo somente fez um leve movimento com a cabeça em afirmação.

**IKKI:** Hehehe, podemos ir agora... Shunzinho?

**SEIYA:** Pessoal! Pessoal, o que esta acontecendo no Santuário! Pela mor de Zeus, o que são esses cosmos!

Saori e Seiya chegavam correndo, Saori parou segurando no braço de Ikki totalmente sem ar.

**HYOGA:** Temos que subir as escadarias e separar esses doidos, nós já conseguimos frear a "exclamação de Athena" na fase de Hades, com certeza impediremos esses doidos de se matar, vamos lá.

**SAORI:** Esperem... Vamos á casa de Mú, eu vou fazer esses quatro pararem em um instante, hunf, onde já se viu acabar com o Santuário e sair impune!

**TODOS:** (o.o")

Na casa de Áries

**MÚ:** Ainda bem que você chegou Athena, não sabia o que fazer, mandei todos ficarem em sua casa, não quero desencadear guerras entre os cavaleiros.

**SAORI:** Quero que você os tele-transportem pra cá

**MÚ:** Ma... Ma... Mas Athena!

**SAORI:** O que foi?

Mú pigareja

**MÚ:** Não dá pra usar o teletransporte nas 12 casas, esse é um lugar sagrado e só da pra chegar nas casas subindo com seus próprios pés, por isso...

**SAORI:** Ta ta, eu já sei desse lenga lenga, mas use meu poder junto, quero conversar com todos aqui em sua casa agora

**MÚ:** Como quiser Athena

Mú faz um certo esforço junto com o poder de Saori quebrando a barreira de tele-transporte e trazendo todos pra casa de Áries, estavam com suas armaduras vestidas.

**SAORI:** Porque trouxeram eles com as armaduras?

**KANON:** OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

**SHURA:** EXCALIBUR!

**AIOLIA:** RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA!

**AIOROS:** TROVÃO ATÔMICO!

**MÚ:** Por isso... PAREDE DE CRISTAL!

**SAORI, SHUNREI, JUNE E MINO:** Aaaaaah!

**MÚ:** Sabia que eles iriam continuar brigando... Putz... Kanon seu idiota, depois vai ter que procurar minhas coisas na outra dimensão seu otário!

**SAORI:** Por favor Mú, acalme-se, não quero mais brigas... Aiolia, Aioros, Kanon, Shura, parem de brigar ou vou ter que tomar decisões muito sérias!

**KAMUS:** Mas que porra é essa, eu tava quase terminando o meu boneco de neve!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** E eu que estava lustrando o meu caixão!

**TODOS:** Caixão?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** É mais confortável do que uma cama ou um sarcófago para dormir...

**DOHKO:** Eu tava tirando uma soneca também... Quem me tirou do meu sono!

**SAORI:** Fui eu, porque!

**DOHKO:** (o.o) Nada...

**MÚ:** Tirando uma soneca? Depois não quer que te chamem de velho...

Os quatro estavam lutando com todo o poder, quando viram Dohko correram pra cima dele tirando as armas da armadura do velho... Ops, do mais novo rejuvenescido Dohko.

**DOHKO:** Socorro!

**SHURA:** Cala a boca velho! Me da essa arma aqui, vou usar a barra tripla já que em minha mão esta a lendária excalibur!

**KANON:** Eu pegarei o tridente, hahaha, eu lutei ao lado de Poseidon e graças á isso eu sei usar o tridente, agora eu vou te matar e dar sua cabeça de presente para Máscara da morte seu idiota, tenho certeza que ele vai adorar ter na coleção dele uma cabeça nova.

**AIOLIA:** Eu vou pegar a barra dupla, hahaha, eu te mato Aioros!

**AIOROS:** Aioria, não quero lutar com você...

Aioros pega o escudo pra se proteger

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** É assim que se fala Kanon, meu amigão!

**MÚ:** Para de por fogo na fogueira Máscara da morte! Faz algo logo Saori, o Shura ta cortando minha casa toda!

**SAORI:** Muito bem... Vocês que pediram... Shaka, use o tesouro do céu neles, tirem todos os sentidos dos quatro.

Shaka bateu continência com dois dedos na testa.

**SHAKA:** TESOURO DO CÉU!

Os corpos de Aiolia, Aioros, Kanon e Shura caem no chão semi-mortos, Marin corre abraçando Aioros e Aiolia e Shina corre abraçando Shura e Kanon.

**SHINA:** Athena...

**MARIN:** Por favor, façam eles voltarem ao normal...

**SAORI:** Não posso deixar eles continuarem com isso, vou vestir minha armadura e vou puni-los em meu nome.

**SHINA:** Não os machuque ou arrancarei suas tripas e faço com elas uma escada que alcançará o topo das 12 casas!

**SAORI:** Hunf, aiai, somente eu pra ser tão calma e bondosa...

**TODOS:** (o.0)

**SAORI TELEPATICAMENTE COM OS QUATRO:** Vou deixa-los sem punição apenas porque as meninas estão pedindo, se voltarem a fazer um estardalhaço desses serei obrigada a vestir minha armadura e "quebrar" a cara de vocês ouviram! Vocês atrapalharam meu encontro com Seiya! Minha vontade é de deixar vocês assim mesmo...

**SHURA, KANON, AIORIA, AIOROS TELEPATICAMENTE COM SAORI:** Nãaaaaaao! (o.o)

**SAORI:** Shaka, para prevenir que não briguem pelo menos por hoje, não devolva a energia, somente os sentidos. Shina e Marin vão para a casa de vocês. Aiai, nossa, que dia cansativo...

**SEIYA:** Não vai dar pra continuarmos nosso piquenique...

**SAORI:** Amanha continuaremos então ta Seiyazinho?

**SEIYA:** Claro Saorizinha...

**TODOS:** (o.0)

.-.

Pessoal, a vocês que acompanham minha fic eu fico feliz, aos que mandam reviwer, chave de ouro a eles, mas devo dizer que, tristemente, muitos passam por meus fanfics sem deixarem reviwers, e isso esta me desanimando muito a fazer o final desse fanfic. Estamos na reta final e gostaria muito que me 'animassem' dando seus comentários, não gosto de fanfics inacabados e muito menos os meus, mas mesmo assim, toda ação tem reação, por isso eu gostaria muito de suas ajudas... Mesmo assim, obrigada pessoal, vocês são D+ . Fuiz!

Esse fic ainda continua... :p


	17. A chuva e a ira de Zeus

**CAP 17: A chuva e a ira de Zeus**

Casa de Áries

Era de noite e chovia forte, trovões e relâmpagos, as mulheres estavam em cima do sofá dando gritinhos.

**IKKI:** A Mino e a Shunrei eu até que não falo nada porque elas não são guerreiras, mas vocês?!

**SAORI:** Não venha brigar conosco Ikki, meu pai Zeus deve estar bravo pra caramba comigo por causa dessa chuva!

**JUNE:** Realmente, nunca choveu tão forte aqui na Grécia, com certeza é Zeus que esta bravo com alguma coisa...!

**SAORI:** Desculpa virmos á sua casa Mú, mas a mansão Kido esta caindo goteira por todo lado desde aquela briga com a Shina...!

**MÚ:** Tudo bem Athena, pode ficar aqui o quanto precisar...!

**SHIRYU:** Ihhh, ferrou, agora ela não sai daqui tão cedo...

-

Casa de Escorpião

**CAMUS:** Vai pra lá Milo... Não é pra esquerda imbecil, é pra direita!

**MILO:** Pow Camus, me deixa arrumar esse teto aqui e para de me encher o saco!

**CAMUS:** Se você deixasse eu arrumar esse teto iria ser muito mais pratico!

**MILO:** Me deixe quieto, se não ajuda não atrapalha!

-

Casa de Virgem

**SHAKA: **Não querendo ser chato, mas eu gostaria de rezar meus mantras, poderiam ficar quietos, por favor!

-

Casa de Áries

**SAORI:** Nossa, vocês escutam esses gritos toda vez que chove aqui!

**MÚ:** Quando estão brigando sim, esses casarões dão um eco danado, principalmente á noite quando esta tudo mais tranqüilo, a chuva esta forte demais, então creio que precisem gritar ainda mais pra se escutar, como é que você acha que agente se comunica quando você nos chama de imediato!

**SAORI:** "gota"

-

Casa de Virgem

**SHAKA:** Mas que droga, parem de gritar seus otários, estou tentando me concentrar!

-

Casa de Libra

**DOHKO:** Calma, não precisa se irritar Shaka, se não você vai acabar tendo um treco cara, agora eu sei porque você precisa ficar meditando tanto tempo!

-

Cada de Virgem

**SHAKA:** Não estou nervoso!

-

Casa de Touro

**ALDEBARAN:** Não esta nervoso não hahaha, só soltando fogo pelas ventas!

-

Casa de Virgem

**SHAKA: **Hunf...

-

Casa de Escorpião

**MILO:** Desculpem, mas realmente preciso arrumar minha casa antes que eu morra afogado, você nunca ouviu aquela historinha do escorpião que morria assim? Ai, cuidado com essas ferramentas Camus!

-

Casa de Câncer

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Mas que porra é essa! Parem de gritar! E Milo, come logo esse francês que já estou ficando irritado!

-

Casa de Escorpião

**CAMUS:** Vai se fuder idiota, ou melhor, vai procurar o Afrodite que ele faz isso pra você, hahaha!

-

Casa de Virgem

**SHAKA:** Se calem ou vou usar em vocês o tesouro do céu, vou tirar seus cinco sentidos ouviram seu bando de loucos!

-

Casa de Câncer

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ah seu loiro rabugento, vai ver onde esta o Dohko e para de atazanar!

-

Casa de Virgem

Shaka não dá a mínima importância para Máscara da morte, ele se acha muito superior para se irritar com alguém tão anti-desenvolvido.

-

Casa de Libra

**DOHKO:** Eu ouvi isso seu corno de uma figa!

-

Casa de Peixes

**AFRODITE:** Alguém falou em comer? Camus, logo você e o Milo? Hahaha, eu quero também, Aioros, vem pra cá vem!

-

Casa de Sagitário

**AIOROS:** Nem sonhando!

-

Casa de Virgem

**SHAKA:** Eu to com meu terço aqui e vou rogar praga em vocês!

-

Casa de Câncer

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Da pra vocês se comerem logo e me deixar terminar esse ritual!

Máscara da morte estava fazendo um ritual satânico, mas fora interrompido, por isso teria que começar de novo!

-

Casa de Áries

**MINO:** Eu hen, ele faz isso no santuário!

**MÚ:** Não ligue pra ele, o Máscara da Morte às vezes se esquece que além de estar no Santuário de Atena é um cavaleiro a serviço dela, então fica gritando orações negras á Hades e fazendo-lhe oferendas!

**MINO:** Cruzes!

**SAORI:** Ele faz isso? Máscara da morte, eu vou te matar e te jogar pro seu Deus que você fica vangloriando!

-

Casa de Câncer

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ihhh, é você Athena? Perdão, perdão minha deusa, você é tudo, o mar, o sol, as estrelas...!

-

Casa de Áries

**SAORI:** Ah ti fofo, você é demais meu Máscarazinha!

**SEIYA:** Saori, para com isso!

**MINO:** Saori sua desvairada, para disso, você paquera com todos os cavaleiros que encontra é!

**SAORI:** Você ta é com ciúmes!

**SEIYA:** Ela faz isso!

**SAORI:** Que isso Seiya, é mentira, eu sou Athena, tenho que deixar meus cavaleiros felizes...!

**SEIYA:** Ah tá... Sei...!

Fala um Seiya desconfiado

-

Casa de Câncer

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** É você Mino? Esta ae? Ta com medo? Qualquer coisa eu posso ir ai pra te proteger desse bando de trogloditas!

-

Casa de Áries

Mino sonhando acordada com Máscara da morte leva um sopapo de Saori e Seiya segura as duas pra não brigarem

-

Casa de Escorpião

**MILO:** Esta quase pronto... Me passa a telha!

**CAMUS:** Deixa que eu passo gelo ae logo seu teimoso!

**MILO:** Vai continuar a mesma coisa seu tapado, a água da chuva vai derreter o gelo, sem contar o sol que depois vai vir!

**CAMUS:** Ah... É mesmo... Mas eu posso fazer gelo cristalizado, ae só quebra com as armas da armadura de Libra!

-

Casa de Libra

**DOHKO:** Nem precisa fazer isso que depois na reforma da casa eu não vou dar as armas da armadura pra você não Milo!

-

Casa de Virgem

**SHAKA:** Desisto! (u.u)

-

Casa de Câncer

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** É a ultima vez que eu falo! Milo, pega logo esse francês! E Dohko, cala sua boca!

-

Todas as casas

**TODOS:** Vai tomar no cu seu macumbeiro!

-

CASA de Câncer

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** ... Mas que merda, grrrr...

-

Casa de Gêmeos

**SAGA:** Se vocês não pararem de gritar eu mando todo mundo pra outra dimensão!

**KANON:** Máscara da morte, ai tem comida!

-

Caca de Câncer

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Tem sim, porque!

-

Casa de Gêmeos

**KANON:** Eu to indo praí então, o Saga mandou toda comida pra outra dimensão!

**SAGA:** Posso ir junto? Eu mandei tudo para a outra dimensão na intenção de mandar o meu irmão, mas ele é tão grudento que escapou... Falando nisso depois vou ter que procurar meus móveis... !

-

Todas as casas

**TODOS:** gota (o.0")

-

Casa de Gêmeos

**KANON:** Nem vem que não tem, vá procurar outro amigo que nosso assunto é sério. Ah, melhor, vai procurar o Shura que ele deve estar precisando de ajuda depois da surra que dei nele, hahaha!

-

Casa de capricórnio

**SHURA:** Seu desgraçado!

-

Casa de Peixes

**AFRODITE:** Mas baixo, por favor. Meus ouvidos são sensíveis!

-

Casa de Gêmeos

**SAGA:** Não sou nem doido de ir pra casa do Shura, depois ele tenta me matar no meio da janta imaginando que sou você... Athena, posso ir praí!

-

Casa de Áries

**SAORI:** Aqui tem muita gente, o Mú, o Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shunrei, Shun, June, Ikki, e o Tatsume ta vindo trazendo minha cama da mansão, mas se quiser vir...!

-

Casa de Gêmeos

**SAGA:** Coitado desse cara... Tudo bem, vou praí Athena, rapidão!

**KANON:** Seiya, cuidado com o Saga ae, fica de olho nele!

**SAGA:** Kanon seu pivete intrometido!

Saga da uma pancada na cabeça de Kanon que cai desmaiado

**SAGA:** Er... Não vou mais não Athena, deixa pra lá. E Máscara da morte, ele dormiu, não vai poder ir praí!

-

Casa de Áries

**SAORI:** Terminou de concertar seu teto, Milo!

-

Casa de Escorpião

**MILO:** Terminei sim, ta ótimo agora, snif snif, fico até emocionado por meu trabalho bem feito

-

Casa de Áries

**SAORI:** E o que aconteceu com o Aiolia que até agora não escutei ele falando nada!

-

Casa de Touro

**ALDEBARAN:** Ele esta chateado por você ter brigado com ele e não ter deixado ele matar o Aioros!

-

Casa de Áries:

**TATSUME:** Ah... Srta Saori, sua cama já... Ufa, chegou... Me ajudem aqui sem bando de paspalhos!

**SAORI:** Desculpa Aiolia, mas não tinha como fazer a situação retroceder se não lhes chamasse atenção! Agora todo mundo calado que eu quero dormir! Shaka, você tem minha permissão de usar o tesouro do céu e tirar o sentido da fala de qualquer um que falar ok!

-

Casa de Virgem

**SHAKA:** Que alegria, hahaha!

-

Todas as casas

**TODOS:** (o.o)

-

Casa de Áries:

**SAORI:** Boa noi...!

Shaka tira todos os sentidos da Saori que fica furiosa

**SAORI TELEPATICAMENTE COM SHAKA:** Shaka seu idiota, era pra tirar os sentidos dos outros, não o meu! Grrr, faça meus sentidos voltar. Agora!

Shaka com medo faz os sentidos de Saori voltar

-

De manhã bem cedo o dia tava frio, Camus e Hyoga levantaram felizes, e os outros com os dentes tremendo. Acordaram com um grande barulho de algo caindo no chão da casa de Áries, todos correram para ver o que era, colocando armaduras pro caso de algum ataque, Shina e Marin chegaram um pouco mais tarde ofegantes olhando para o chão de Áries, mas não sem antes de lançar olhares carinhosos aos seus amores.

**SAORI:** Mas que palhaçada é essa! O que ta acontecendo! Hunf, meu pai Zeus, você esta zoando comigo, não!

**SEIYA:** Tem algo escrito no chão, o barulho foi feito por causa dessa mensagem.

**SAORI:** Que mensagem?

Saori se aproximou da mensagem que era escrita em um grego bem antigo

**SEIYA:** Isso é grego... Mas não sei ler isso, é uma escrita muito antiga.

**SAORI:** Ai meu pai Zeus, eu sou Grega mas vivi minha vida toda no Japão né, seja mais direto!

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Mas você é Athena!

**SAORI:** Ahhhhhh que susto! Papai Zeus?

.-.

GENTEEEEEE Olha, é com pesar que eu confesso, eu cai na sala da minha casa ç.ç isso foi na sexta passada, eu não liguei, mas agora meu braço esta com um calombo horroroso! (não sou nem doida de mostrar isso pro Afrodite se não é capaz dele ter um treco u.u) Mas bem, amanha, 21/01, eu vou ao medico pra ver meu braço, e se eu demorar um pouco pra mandar os fanfics é porque realmente não deu, não sei se o medico vai falar que é assim mesmo, se precisa fazer operação e etc, mas espero que não parem de me mandar reviwers, ok? Ó. Ó. Brigadinha gente, bom dia, boa tarde e boa noite (dependendo da hora q lerem isso).

Esse fic ainda continua... :p


	18. Segredos não tao bem guardados

**CAP 18: Segredos não tão bem guardados**

**SAORI:** Er... Papai Zeus, hehehe, o que houve para que o senhor nos dê a honra de ouvir sua voz...

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Que historia é essa de você não saber ler as escritas antigas da Grécia!

**SAORI:** Er... Papai, eu...

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Até parece que aquele velho do Kido nunca te ensinou grego.

**SAORI:** Ensinou sim, mas... Bem... Eu não era muito de estudar, hehehe, e mesmo assim você mandou escritas muito antigas.

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Você é Athena, tinha a obrigação de saber escritas antigas!

**SAORI:** Glump...

Os cavaleiros de ouro desciam das 12 casas um tanto temerosos por causa da voz do Deus de todos os deuses. Dohko que agora era o grande mestre do santuário olhou pro céu, suspirando antes de qualquer coisa.

**DOHKO:** Você deve estar insatisfeito com algo não é?

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Muito insatisfeito! Primeiramente pelo caso das máscaras das amazonas Marin e Shina e pela briga catastrófica entre os cavaleiros de ouro, principalmente entre os irmãos Aioros e Aiolia que são uma família.

**KANON, SHURA, AIORIA E AIOROS:** Glump.

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Pelo caso de Seiya estar com Atena e ela se esquecer de seus compromissos por causa disso

**SEIYA:** Saori... Parece que seu pai não gostou muito de mim...

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Pelo fato do Saga que não conseguir o que eu queria que acontecesse nem com ajuda do meu sobrinho, filho de Afrodite

**AFRODITE:** Meu filho! (o.o)

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Não sua besta quadrada, quis dizer o Cupido, filho de Afrodite, a deusa da beleza.

**AFRODITE:** Ah sim... O Cupido esteve aqui! Poxa minha deusa Afrodite, porque não me apresentou seu filho quando veio me visitar em minha casa, ai eu pediria pra ele mandar uma de suas fechas no Aiorozinho, hihihi...

**AIOROS:** Eu hen... (o.0)

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Oh Hera, minha esposa, deusa mais querida de todo Olimpo, faça o favor de anotar ai pra mim "não mandar mais homens com intuito gay pra terra".

**AFRODITE:** Como? O que? Nãaaao, pela mor de Zeus, ops, pela mor de você mesmo, não faça issooo!

**SAORI:** Nossa, mas que babação é essa papai, sei que você tem medo da minha madrasta, mas não precisa ficar tão cheio de frescura.

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Diga isso pro seu namorado, o tal do Seiya.

**SAORI:** Como assim?

Todos soltaram risinhos, até mesmo Seiya, Zeus pigarejou antes de continuar a falar.

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Estou falando com você porque estou insatisfeito com o modo que você anda adestrando seus cavaleiros...

**DOHKO:** Adestrando? Não precisa humilhar...

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Kanon enganou Athena, a deusa da sabedoria dizendo que ele era Saga e que tinha sido possuído por Ares, tivemos que segura-lo aqui no Olimpo enquanto Atena ficou blasfemando contra ele por culpa de Máscara da morte e Kanon.

**AFRODITE:** Eu aceitaria de bom grado ser possuído por Ares, pena que ele não aprovaria o meu método...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** O Kanon que deu a idéia

**KANON:** Máscara da morte seu idiota!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ninguém está apoiando ninguém, é cada um por si e que os deuses estejam somente por mim.

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Máscara da morte, você não esta sendo justo nesse julgamento que eu sei.

**AFRODITE:** Relaxa, fofo, ele faz isso com todos.

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** E quanto a Mino, você vai fazer isso com ela também?

**MINO:** Comigo?

Todos riem, menos Mino que não entendeu. Zeus para de falar e tenta não rir até que Máscara da morte volte a sua cor natural, no momento ele esta vermelho.

**AFRODITE:** Gente, alguém tem água com açúcar? Ele ta vermelho como...

**DOHKO:** Como um caranguejo...

**SAORI:** Ei, mas espera ae, como assim o Kanon... Ei... No dia que o Saga me contou sobre o Ares...

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Exatamente, não era o Saga, era o Kanon, e isso nunca aconteceu, Ares nunca mais encarnou no corpo de nenhum de seus cavaleiros, e isso tenho certeza, pois coloquei uma barreira contra deuses na terra ou seja, só vai á terra quem eu deixo

**SAGA:** Kanon seu besta, usando meu nome sem minha permissão, grrrrrr, EXPLOSAO GALAC...

**SAORI:** Se fizer isso vestirei minha armadura e te punirei Saga!

**SAGA:** Hunf...

**SAORI:** Então quer dizer que... Seiya seu blasfemador, você nunca levou uma surra do Ares!

**SEIYA:** Bem... Não, mas levar seus socos foi pior do que levar uma surra do Ares.

**SAORI:** Grrrr

Seiya arregalou os olhos pensando em algo que o tirasse da enrascada

**SEIYA:** Mas não foi pela força, foi por causa que VOCÊ me bateu... Fiquei magoado, triste, Saorizinha...

**SAORI:** Mas... Então quer dizer que você não foi preso e que estava com outra mulher na festa que EU era anfitriã?!

**SEIYA:** Não, essa historia do Ares foi pra você me perdoar, já não tava agüentando mais... O Máscara da morte e o Kanon me prenderam em um pilar

Máscara da morte e Kanon arregalaram os olhos com medo que ele falasse algo, balançaram a cabeça nervosamente em negativo com medo tentando pedir pra Seiya que não contasse.

**SAORI:** Mentira! Como você, um cavaleiro de bronze vai ficar preso tão facilmente em um pilar seu adultero!

**SEIYA:** Eu nem namorava você Saori! Mas juro que não te traí, pra mim só existe você minha deusinha... E sabe de uma coisa, eu vou contar a verdade, eles usaram a corrente de Mú!

**SAORI:** Mentira!

**SEIYA:** Eles me usam, mentem pra você e eu é que passo por mentiroso?

**MÚ:** Ei... Então é por isso que minha corrente super-hiper poderosa não estava protegendo minhas relíquias não é seus idiotas? Eu pensei que estava bêbado seus inbecis, fiquei procurando aquela corrente por todo templo de Áries!

**KANON:** Mas depois a recolocamos de volta no lugar...

**MÚ:** Grrrr...

**SAORI:** Então é verdade Mú? Você tinha mesmo essa tal corrente?

**MÚ:** Sim, eu tinha feito para proteger meu vaso deste infitético, mas parece que ele conseguiu quebrá-la.

**MÁSCARA:** Infelizmente sua imitação barata da armadura de ouro não deu certo né hahahaha

Mú deu um passo pra avançar em Máscara da morte mas Shaka o segurou, estavam discutindo na frente dos dois deuses mais importantes do mundo, deviam respeito a eles.

**SEIYA:** Eles fizeram isso por causa da Mino e Shina e só me soltaram depois que o plano deles foi pelo ralo...

**MINO E SHINA:** (o.o)

**SHINA:** Mas que raio de plano era esse!

**SEIYA:** O Máscara da morte pediu pro Kanon mandar um bilhete pra Mino e o Kanon queria tirar a máscara da Shina pra ela se apaixonar por ele, mas Saga acabou entrando na frente impedindo o Kanon.

**SAGA:** Hahahahahaha!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE E KANON:** Seiya seu imbecil!

**SEIYA:** Zeus esta ao meu lado, e também ele iria contar tudo de um jeito ou de outro.

**SHINA:** Então era por isso que Saga apareceu naquela hora né seus bestas!

Máscara da morte ficou mais vermelho que antes, quando olhou pra Mino ela estava estática com as faces coradas, somente se virou não olhando pra ele.

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Outra coisa que achei muito feia foi o Shura competir a Shina com Kanon, e os dois contando vantagem só pra satisfazerem seus egos tentando tirar a máscara dela, acabando por deixar a garota apaixonada por três de uma vez, e depois de tudo isso Kanon ainda achar ruim que a Shina tenha beijado Shura.

**SAORI:** Mas que historia é essa? Eu não sabia que eles tinham visto as meninas sem as máscaras

**ZEUS:** Lógico minha doce filha irresponsável, elas procuraram por você, mas você estava com Seiya

**KANON:** Mas Zeus, foi culpa desse tapado, EU estou apaixonado pela Shina, ele quer somente se aproveitar dela, grrrrr

**SHURA:** Idiota, ela só esta apaixonada por você por causa dessa máscara, pois se não fosse por isso ela estaria gostando de mim, o mais belo do santuário.

**KANON:** Hahahahahaha, mais belo? Hahaha. EU sou o melhor e o mais lindo!

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Daria pra vocês dois pararem com isso!

**KANON:** Perdão ó grande Zeus, mas você sabe que nós, germinianos, somos superiores á esses idiotas dos outros signos, e por isso somos mais suscetíveis a termos esses rompantes de grandeza.

Todos os cavaleiros olharam com fúria pra Kanon por ter falado mal de seus signos, menos Saga, que por ser do signo de gêmeos somente sorriu ficando orgulhoso do irmão.

**SAORI:** Você não é só superior Kanon, é também o mais belo de todos os signos, ainda bem que veio ao mundo em duplicidade.

**SEIYA:** Saori, eu já estou ficando nervoso, você esta toda hora falando bem desses dois idiotas.

**SHINA:** Ah é, lembrei agora, Seiya, eu vi Kanon e Saori se beijando na mansão Kido naquele dia que nós duas estávamos brigando!

**SEIYA:** Kanon! Como você pode fazer isso comigo, pensei que éramos amigos!

**KANON:** Eu? Eu nada, o Saga que tava afim de Athena, deve ser ele que deve tê-la beijado.

**SHINA:** Então é verdade? Você não me traiu?

Shina falou emocionada

**KANON:** Eu nunca te trairia, minha cobrinha...

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Ó, eu mesmo, dei-me paciência!

**SAGA:** Sabe de uma coisa, FUI EU SIM que beijei Athena, beijei e beijo de novo porque eu a amo e sei que ela me ama, você já esta me dando nos nervos, grrr, Seiya você já esta me deixando "p" da vida, sai daqui seu corno, aqui é conversa de família!

Saga abraça Saori pelos ombros que fica totalmente vermelha e sem saber o que fazer

**SEIYA:** Sai de perto da minha namorada seu idiota!

Seiya se atraca com Saga, mas de tantos socos e pontapés, acabam atingindo Kanon que não tem nada a ver com essa historia, mas que estava morrendo de raiva do Saga pelo irmão ter tentado mandá-lo pra outra dimensão outro dia, não deixa barato e entra na briga também até que os três são atingidos por raios na cabeça caindo sentados

**SEIYA:** Mas que porra é essa!

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** São os meus trovões meu caro genro...

**SEIYA:** Me deixa velho, me deixa brigar em paz porque tenho que limpar minha honra!

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Velho!

Raios e trovoes são ouvidos pelos quatro cantos do mundo até um raio cair em cima de Seiya que acaba morrendo

**SAORI:** Seiya! Seiya! Porque! Buaaaaaaaaa! Seiya meu amor, acorde!

**SAGA:** Athe... Athena, você não me ama?

**SAORI:** Buaaaaaaaaa! Eu amo os dois. Papai Zeus, isso não é justo, buaaaaaaaa! Você matou o amor da minha vida!

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Você é Athena, pode ressuscita-lo, esqueceu?

Saori para de chorar instantaneamente, Máscara da morte parece que vai explodir em qualquer momento.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Da pra vocês pararem de idiotices e tentar uma conversa civilizada!

**TODOS, ATÉ ZEUS:** (o.o).

**AFRODITE:** A-R-R-A-S-O-U, BOFE!

**SAORI:** Deixe-me só revive-lo aqui, perae.

**SAGA:** Hunf, por mim esse cavaleirinho continuaria morto...

Saori ressuscita Seiya e o abraça, Shun da um grito e seu cabelo muda verde para azul escuro.

**SHUN POSSUIDO POR HADES:** Bestas infernais, Zeus injusto, grrrrrrrr! Seus bandos de idiotas inúteis, eu ia começar a me divertir com esse pivete, toda vez que um cavaleiro vem pro mundo dos mortos vocês o tiram daqui, mas que porra, eu vou matar vocês todos por estarem tirando minha diversão.

**JUNE:** Shun, buaaaaaaa!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Hades meu amigo () Não matem estas bestas idiotas, sei que tem alguns cafajestes inúteis aqui na terra, mas são meus experimentos científicos em forma humana.

**SHUN POSSUIDO POR HADES:** Hum... Esta bem, eu estou com ressaca e não estou com vontade de lutar com deuses, mas se vocês continuarem com essa palhaçada vocês vão ver!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ok, pode deixar que se alguém voltar a ressuscitar eu mesmo o mato de novo pra você

**SHUN POSSUIDO POR HADES:** Obrigado Máscara da morte. Zeus, passa mais tarde aqui no inferno que eu te apresento algumas diabinhas gostosinhas que chegaram aqui...

**VOZ DE HERA:** Eu ouvi isso Hades!

**SHUN POSSUIDO POR HADES E ZEUS:** (o.o)

**SHUN POSSUIDO POR HADES:** Er... Hehehe, Zeus, acalma a fera ai, não gostaria de ser atacado quando for visitar o Olimpo, hehehe... Tchau!

Shun cai com o cabelo novamente verde e June o abraça

**JUNE:** Shun meu amor, você esta bem?

**SHUN:** Estou no céu? Pois estou vendo um anjo em minha frente...

**IKKI:** Hehehe, não se preocupe, ele esta bem...

**VOZ DE HERA:** Zeus, eu vou te matar seu desgraçado!

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Calma querida, ele falou brincando.

**VOZ DE HERA:** Então quer dizer que todas as vezes que você vai ao inferno você se encontra com as diabinhas de lá né!

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Querida, preciso terminar o assunto aqui na terra, depois eu falo com você.

Escutam um baque alto de uma porta se fechando junto com um suspiro de Zeus, sem contar algumas batidas raivosas na porta, até que as batidas cessam.

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Hera é uma deusa muito temperamental e ciumenta...

**SAORI:** Eu que o diga, ela não me suporta... E pra falar a verdade nem eu á ela

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Ufa, consegui me livrar dela por enquanto... Mas continuando... Meu sobrinho Cupido esteve por aqui pra fazer uma coisa que eu mandei, mas por causa de Kanon e Máscara da morte o Cupido ficou tão confuso que acabou fazendo pares indesejáveis.

**SAORI:** O cupido? O que você queria com o Cupido?

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Queria que você casasse com Saga minha filha, Saga tem força, é ambicioso, inteligente, você não sabe quantas idéias boas Ares tirou da parte insana da mente dele quando o dominou, e principalmente é grego. Pensei que ele seria o melhor pra você.

**SEIYA:** Então foi por isso que Saori ficou tão enfezada com Saga não é seu preconceituoso, seu racistas de japa, seu...

Hyoga tapa a boca de Seiya

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Mas infelizmente o amor de Athena por Seiya é mais forte, e isso nem o Cupido pôde dar jeito...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Então quer dizer que o meu amor por Mino foi confusão daquele idiota do Cupido? Hahahahaha, que bom, hahaha, que alegria, hahaha. Agora você vai mandar aquele moleque vir AGORA e tirar o meu amor por Mino!

**MINO:** (ó.ó) Você me ama Máscara da morte?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Amo, hehehe, mas isso vai acabar logo logo porque o Cupido vai tirar isso de mim, AH SE VAI!

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** E vocês acham que eu vou mandar o Cupido desfazer as magias dele? Hahaha, nem brincando.

Escutaram alguém correndo pra dentro da sala de Zeus e depois um baque de algo caindo

**VOZ DE ZEUS: **Ai, essa doeu. Anda mais devagar Cupido!

**VOZ DO CUPIDO:** Desculpe, estava com pressa, cheguei atrasado? Ah, deixa pra lá, hum, bem, não foram tantas coisas que fiz. Igual o amor de Saori e Seiya é sustentado por amizade e companheirismo, o amor de Marin e Aiolia formou barreiras que nem meu poder pôde ultrapassar. Meu poder só se desfaz se a pessoa não estiver realmente apaixonada. Muitas vezes as pessoas com o sagrado poder das minhas flechas celestiais vêem qualidades que nunca veriam se estivessem sãs, sendo assim acabam se apaixonando de verdade. Legal, não?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Grrr, isso é bobeira! Agora mande esse pivete tirar os amores, é melhor você mandar ou chamo Hades pra brigar com você, e você sabe muito bem que Hades abomina o amor!

**SAORI:** E é melhor desfazer se não eu brigo com você também, você é pode ser o Deus de todos os deus, mas eu e Hades formaremos uma dupla invencível pra te derrotar, papai.

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Hunf, ta bom, ta bom, desisto. Façam o que quiser

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Viu como é bom ter Hades como amigo, hehehe.

**VOZ DO CUPIDO:** Mas até os feitiços das máscaras? Foi você mesmo que mandou em outras reencarnações que as máscaras fossem enfeitiçadas com amor...

**SAORI:** Sim, também tomei uma decisão. Os feitiços das máscaras serão retirados e as amazonas só deverão usa-las em lutas já que elas foram feitas para esconder suas emoções, fora do santuário ou fora de combate não precisarão delas, essa história das máscaras das amazonas já esta dando muitas confusões, confusões como esta que não quero que se repitam... Não precisarão mais esconder sua feminilidade por trás de tal escudo, pois para mim valem tanto quanto um cavaleiro.

Seus cavaleiros abriram e fecharam os olhos espantados ao ver, de repente, a Saori Kido de sempre, com a face calma e a voz serena, alguma coisa acontecia no universo aquele momento, e Dohko sabia exatamente o que era. Sorriu vislumbrando o céu limpo e azul da manhã.

**DOHKO:** Vejo que já passou a fase do inferno astral de nossa deusa

**ALDEBARAN:** Fico feliz com isso, finalmente teremos um pouco de paz nesse santuário.

**DOKHO: **Zeus o diga meu amigo, Zeus o diga...

**SAORI:** E então... O que me diz, Cupiro?

**VOZ DO CUPIDO:** Mas... Tudo bem...

Cupido somente balançou sua flecha acima deles, Marin olhou para Aioros e somente sorriu ao ver que o feitiço tinha se quebrado, correndo pros braços de Aiolia ao qual amava profundamente. Saga e Saori não mais viam o amor que sentia um pelo outro, e Saori abraço e beijou Seiya que se sentiu imensamente feliz. Shun e June ficaram com as mãos dadas quando a flecha passou por eles, e sorriram ao ver que seu amor não tinha se acabado. Shina olhou pra Seiya e Shura não sentindo mais o amor que sentia por eles, mas ao olhar pra Kanon sentia o amor que ela tinha crescer ainda mais, ele corou e ela mandou um beijinho por cima da máscara ao qual ele sorriu, o amor deles era verdadeiro. Por ultimo Máscara da morte, até pensou em desistir mas não se afastou querendo sair daquele sentimento de posse que tinha por Mino. Sentiu o balanço da flecha sobre sua cabeça e olhou para ela que estava com o rosto triste, sentiu-se triste também e seu coração apertou.

**MÁSCARADA MORTE:** Mas que palhaçada é essa? Eu ainda gosto da Mino seu infitético!

**VOZ DO CUPIDO:** Então nada e ninguém poderá mudar isso, seu amor é verdadeiro.

Máscara da morte olhou pros lados se sentindo uma atração de circo ao perceber olhares compridos de surpresa em sua direção, ele somente se vira saindo de perto do pessoal com raiva do tal Cupido.

**AFRODITE:** E eu fiquei sem ninguém... Snif...

**VOZ DO CUPIDO:** Não se preocupe Afrodite, o seu amor já esta apaixonado por você ah muito tempo, só falta você perceber quem é...

**AFRODITE:** Quem é, quem é?

**VOZ DO CUPIDO:** Preste atenção ao seu coração Afrodite...

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Pronto, minha conversa acaba por aqui, agora vou enfrentar a fera da Hera, adeus, boa sorte nessa reencarnação minha filha.

**VOZ DO CUPIDO:** Espero que Shun e Máscara da morte aprendam a escrever cartas mais amorosas, escrevam pensando no amor que vocês sentem pelas meninas, não somente pelos hormônios. Até logo.

As vozes dos dois deuses cessam, Dohko senta aliviado assim como todos os cavaleiros.

**DOHKO:** Pensei que teríamos uma guerra com Zeus...

**MILO:** Athena, você é doida? Ficar enfrentando Zeus, ele é seu pai mas você já sentiu o tamanho da força de seus outros parentes.

**ALDEBARAN:** Que isso Milo, ganharíamos de sopa se ele viesse nos atacar.

**CAMUS:** Aldebaran, pra vocês brasileiros tudo é fácil...

**SAORI: **Se quiser já podem tirar as máscaras garotas, é só não esquecer de coloca-las nas lutas.Agora vamos, todos subindo pra casa de vocês que vou pra minha, ah Seiya, essa tensão me deixou cansada pra caramba.

**SEIYA:** Pode deixar meu amor, farei uma massagem em você ta bom?

**SARI:** É por isso que te amo Seyazinho

**SEIYA:** Também te amo Saorizinha

Ficaram se olhando magicamente

**TODOS:** Beijem logo!

Os dois riram envergonhados se beijando logo em seguida

---

Shura nervoso começou a cortar a casa de Mú com sua excalibur

**MÚ:** ACALME-SE! Shura... E me diz o que ta acontecendo...

**SHURA:** Mas que droga! Kanon e eu apostamos a Shina e ela vai acabar ficando com o idiota do Kanon! Grrr, o que ele tem que eu não tenho?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Inteligência pra sacar que já perdeu ou não...

**MÚ:** Ta bom, mas me esclareça uma coisa... VOCÊ TÁ TÃO STRESS SÓ POR CAUSA DISSO SEU PROTÓTIPO DE MÁSCARA DA MORTE!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** ME COMPARANDO A UM INÚTIL COMO ESSE! EU SOU MUUUUUUUUUUITO MAIS INTELIGENTE E BONITO DO QUE ESTE ESTORVO MERDA!

**SHURA:** Estorvo de merda é você idiota. EXCALIB...

Kanon passa por trás de Shura dando um soco na nuca dele fazendo-o desmaiar

**KANON:** Cuidado com ele, ele é um pé no saco quando quer ser, mas ele vai se convencer que o mais gostoso daqui sou eu, hehehe.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Metido!

**KANON:** Hehehe, desculpa, mas pra ficar com a Shina não precisando tirar a máscara é um vencedor, não?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Hehehe, realmente pegador do santuário, você pegou a Shina direitinho, agora trate de guarda-la na mão.

**KANON:** Eu não peguei a Shina!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** É mesmo, foi ela quem te pegou...

**KANON:** Mais respeito com a minha garota! (ò.ó)

Shina vai chegando entre os garotos sem a máscara, sorrindo o que fez Kanon ficar com um olhar bobo.

**SHINA:** Você acha que só porque é bonito eu vim até aqui só pra ficar olhando é?

**KANON:** Claro que não minha cobrinha...

**MILO:** Vocês sabem onde esta a Mino, essa gost... Quer dizer, essa jovem de belo apreço físico?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Você quer morrer seu otário!

**MILO:** Hahaha, to brincando, só queria saber o quanto você poderia ser ciumento.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Hunf...

**MILO:** Mas que ela é gostosa é

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Agora eu te mato!

Milo sai rindo e correndo feito doido para escapar do apaixonado e ciumento Máscara da morte, os amigos o seguram enquanto este xingava Milo de todos os palavrões que conhecia em italiano.

---

June retirou a máscara e suspirou reunindo coragem pra fazer uma pergunta que estava a deixando muito curiosa

**JUNE:** Shun, porque o Cupido falou que você e Máscara da morte tinham que aprender a fazer cartas amorosas?

**SHUN:** Er... Bem... Sabe o que é...

**SHIRYU:** Máscara da morte tinha mandado uma carta pra Mino do mesmo estilo que "Shun" tinha mandado pra você

**JUNE:** Como assim? Então quer dizer que não tinha sido você?

**SHIRYU:** Como eu disse desde o começo, EU sempre fui o inocente dessa historia.

**JUNE:** Ah Shiryu, me perdoe por ter te batido. E Shun, porque você não me contou?

**SHUN:** Er... Bem... Fiquei com medo do que você faria quando descobrisse que fui eu quem mandou as cartas...

June sorriu envergonhada chegando perto de Shun dando um leve beijo nos lábios do rapaz.

**JUNE:** Te espero essa noite em meu quarto...

**SHUN:** (o.o)

Ela saiu de perto indo pra mansão junto com Saori, Seiya e Shunrei.

**IKKI:** Hahaha, eita irmão, essa carta deve ser mesmo "indecente", ela sempre gostou de você, mas você nunca tomou a iniciativa e ela decidiu ir á luta né...

**HYOGA:** Você vai lá né garanhão?

**SHUN:** Er... Não sei...

**SHIRYU:** Você vai, ah se vai.

----------xx----------

NHAAAAA, EBAAAAA Que bom que estão gostando do meu fic, snif, estou ate emocionada ó.ó Aos que me desejaram melhoras obrigada, mas felizmente não foi nada grave, só um inchaço mesmo u.u" Agora que todas as mentiras foram lavadas, o que será que acontecerá? Será que o Shun vai ir ao quarto da June e pedirá ela em namoro? Será que o Mascara da morte e Mino ficarão juntos? O que será do Shura e sua dor de cotovelo? Será que Marin vai finalmente 'liberar' para o Aioria? o.o Vejam nos próximos capítulos Bjinhus, fuiz!

Obs: Continuem comentando ta? ó.ó

----------xx----------

Continua... : p


	19. Um casal Diferente

_**CAP 19: Um casal... Diferente**_

Todos foram subindo pra casa, Aiolia estava todo feliz por não precisar dividir mais a atenção de Marin com Aioros, estava mais grudado no irmão do que antes, eram novamente companheiros.

**AIOROS:** Amigos de novo?

**AIOLIA:** Amigos de novo

**AIOROS:** Bem, eu acho que vou pra minha casa pra deixar vocês dois mais a sós, hehehe, boa sorte.

**AIOLIA:** Nem precisa me desejar isso, ela pega muito no pé quando ta ficando comigo.

**AFRODITE:** Não apenas no pé, né Aioliazinho?

**AIOROS:** Então quer dizer que vocês nunca... (ó.ó)

**AIOLIA:** Nunca...

**AFRODITE:** Ela esta desperdiçando você? Hunf, ela é muito boba de desperdiçar um homem como você, hihihi, deixa então eu pegar no seu pé também, deixa?

Afrodite já ia abraçando Aiolia, mas ele foi mais rápido socando ele, Marin que tava chegando na casa de Leão riu abraçando seu namorado por trás.

**AIOLIA:** Sai pra lá Afrodite, gosto é de mulheres...

**MARIN:** Como assim "de mulheres" hen?

**AIOLIA:** Quer dizer... De mulher... Só de uma, só da Marinzinha...

**MARIN:** Ah bom... To de olho em você viu Sr Aiolia

**AIOLIA:** Hehehe, ainda bem que você voltou ao normal... Voltou, não voltou?

**MARIN:** Sim... E farei tudo o que quiser

Disse ela maliciosamente tirando a máscara beijando a nuca de Aiolia e depois indo pra frente dele o beijando na boca só se separando por falta de ar

**AIOLIA:** O... O que você disse? Quer dizer, em qual intensidade você disse!

**MARIN:** Em todas que você possa imaginar Aiolia, hahaha. É isso mesmo que te falei... Farei tudo o que quiser, e eu só amo você Aiolia, a maldição foi quebrada, EU TE AMO AIOLIA!... E bem que você podia me mostrar que seu amor é verdadeiro, hein? Meu leãozinho feroz...

Marin sorria maliciosamente para Aiolia puxando ele para um beijo, ele a abraça puxando pra dentro do quarto fechando a porta.

**AIOROS:** É melhor darmos o fora daqui...

**AFRODITE:** Vamos lá pra casa "brincar" um pouquinho Aiorozinho?

**AIOROS:** Eu não

**AFRDITE:** Snif... Até o Máscara da morte se ajeitou, menos eu?

**AIOROS:** Eu não me ajeitei

**AFRODITE:** Mas tem varias garotas ao seu encalço, eu to carente!

Afrodite falou desanimado

**AIOROS:** Vem cá, porque você enfezou comigo hen?

**AFRODITE:** Bem... É que você sempre foi meu amigo aqui no santuário enquanto todos pegavam no meu pé, hehehe.

**AIOROS:** E o Misty?

**AFRODITE:** Porque você esta me perguntando dele?

Afrodite ficou vermelho igual um tomate virando o rosto

**AIOROS:** Porque você vivia falando dele pra mim antes da minha morte. Você ainda gosta dele?

**AFRODITE:** Bem... Ele não gosta de mim...

**AIOROS:** Gosta?

**AFRODITE:** Ta bom, ta bom, eu gosto!

**AIOROS:** Você sempre fica enfezado quando falamos de uma pessoa que gosta né, hahaha.

**AFRODITE:** Para de zoar com a minha pessoa, por favor!

**AIOROS:** Procura ele

**AFRODITE:** Eu já disse, ele não gosta de mim!

**AIOROS:** Não foi isso que eu ouvi no bar outro dia...

**AFRODITE:** Sério? O que você ouviu?

**AIOROS:** Um dia quando fui no bar ele bebeu e fez a maior declaração de amor ao Afrodite de ouro, hahaha.

**AFORITE:** E como eu nunca soube disso!

**AIOROS:** Ele jurou se matar se alguém contasse... Mas acho que se vocês formariam um bom par

**AFRODITE:** Um bom par? Um belo par Aioroszinho, hahaha, vou procurá-lo agora mesmo.

**AIOLIA E MARIN:** Podem calar a boca?

**AIOROS:** Hahaha, vai lá Afrodite. Tchau Aiolia, boa sorte ae!

**AIOLIA:** Pode deixar, hahaha.

---

De noite foram Ikki, Shiryu e Hyoga buscar Shun que estava no quarto trancado, não tinha descido nem pra jantar pra não encontrar com June, estava mais nervoso do que quando ia para uma batalha.

**SHIRYU:** Abre essa porta logo Shun!

**IKKI:** A porta ta trancada

**HYOGA:** Me dão licença que vou arrebenta-la. PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

A porta congela e Hyoga da um chute na porta que vai abaixo.

**IKKI:** Shun, porque não foi jantar?

**SHUN:** Eu... Não tive coragem de encarar a June...

**SHIRYU:** Foi pelo fato dela ser direta é?

**HYOGA:** Ele ta com medo da June, hahaha.

**SHUN:** Cala a boca Hyoga!

**SHIRYU:** Desculpe mas é para o seu bem

Shiryu segura ele e os outros vão ajudar levando Shun pro quarto de June

**SHUN:** Me larga, Ikki me ajude!

**IKKI:** Desculpe Shun, mas estou fazendo uma boa coisa pra você, hehehe, você vai gostar...

**SHUN:** Mas... Eu nunca...

Ikki ria mais ainda vendo seu irmão apavorado, June aparece na porta do quarto por causa do estardalhaço dos meninos, estava com uma camisola de seda, corou quando o viu e riu de leve ao vê-lo praticamente sendo carregado pelos garotos.

**JUNE:** Você nunca o que Shun?

**SHUN:** Nunca estive... Com uma mulher... (o.o)

**JUNE:** Bem, eu... Eu também nunca estive com um homem... Mas adoraria experimentar o que você escrevia em suas cartas

June corou abraçando e beijando Shun que tremendo abraçou a cintura dela, Ikki foi empurrando Shun pra dentro do quarto, fechando a porte logo depois.

**IKKI:** Pronto Shun, você já esta encaminhado ()

---

Era um lindo dia lá fora e Máscara da morte estava trancado na casa de câncer dando voltas e mais voltas, pensava em Mino, só em Mino, estava ficando louco, detestava esse sentimento, mas não podia evitar, maldito amor, maldito Cupido que não conseguiu tirá-lo de seu coração... E malditos pássaros, como ousavam cantar! Não podia fazer mais nada pra voltar atrás, gritou, urrou e resolveu jogar seu orgulho pro alto e procurar Mino. Foi á mansão Kido escondido dos outros, não queria ser zoado. Procurou ela pela mansão e não a viu, foi até o quarto dela onde a encontrou deitada na cama de bruços segurando a tal carta que ele tinha mandado, triste pelo sentimento não ser tão recíproco por parte dele, ele não suportava a idéia de gostar dela e ela se sentia rebaixada, afinal ele era lindo e devia ter muitas outras mulheres mais belas do que ela correndo atrás dele. Ele entrou no quarto fechando a porta devagar, mas ela logo escutou se virando.

**MINO:** Sabia que não é educado entrar sozinho no quarto de uma moça solteira sem ser convidado?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Mino, eu... Preciso conversar com você...

Ele se senta na cama fazendo ela sentar para olha-lo

**MINO:** Era você o tempo todo, não? Você quem mandou Kanon me dar àquela carta.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Sim, fui eu...

**MINO:** E veio aqui de novo pra falar comigo...?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Exatamente... Me desculpe pelos gritos que dei com você e queria marcar outro dia pra gente se ver fora da mansão...

**MINO:** Esta com vergonha de mim? Acho que não vou poder ficar para um encontro com você, vou voltar para o Japão amanhã.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Como assim vai voltar!

**MINO:** Tenho minha vida toda lá, não vou ficar em um lugar só por causa de um homem que não me ama...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Você...! Você não ouviu o Cupido falar que amo?

Respirou fundo, tinha que se controlar, porque se não gritaria com ela e todo o esforço que fez para se re-aproximar iria por água abaixo.

**MINO:** Não é a mesma coisa, não é o que sinto vindo de você, você não falou que me amava, não com suas palavras...

Ele abaixou a cabeça pensativo

**MINO:** E também não sei se devo desculpar...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Por favor (ó.ó)

Ele se sentiu um idiota, tava quase implorando por um encontro com ela. Ela ficou vermelha abaixando a cabeça e ele sorriu com o canto da boca pensando "essa causa já ta ganha"

**MINO:** Devo pensar...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Pensar!

**MINO:** Sim

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Porque deve pensar!

Máscara da morte já cruzou os braços olhando bravo e enciumado pra Mino pensando que ainda pensava em Seiya ou em Mú, ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

**MINO:** Algum problema?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Você pergunta? Ainda pergunta se ah algum problema? Nenhuma mulher deixa Máscara da morte esperando!

**MINO:** Gritou comigo...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Hum?

**MINO:** Gritou comigo de novo! Buaaaaaaaaaa!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Er... Mino... O que foi... O que houve... Desculpe

**MINO:** Você não sabe que mulheres querem carinho e compreensão!

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** E... Como se dá carinho e compreensão a uma mulher?

Mino olha pra Máscara da morte incrédula e este a olha com curiosidade. Ela parou de chorar instantaneamente franzindo a testa

**MINO:** Você já teve namorada?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Namoro esta fora do meu vocabulário

Ele olha pra Mino que fazia cara de desapontada, arregala os olhos pra concertar a frase.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** "Estava" fora do meu vocabulário...

**MINO:** Bem... Uma forma de carinho é sair pra passear...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Passear?

**MINO:** Sim, diversão.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Minha idéia de diversão é diferente da sua...

**MINO:** Mesmo? Diga-me então o que você acha divertido

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Gosto dar uma voltinha no cemitério. É um passeio muito mais produtivo, e pode ser uma aula incrível de matemática.

**MINO:** Sério? Como assim?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Não existe coisa mais divertida do que ficar olhando as plaquinhas nos túmulos. Aí a gente olha quando sujeito nasceu e quando ele morreu, e aí faz as contas pra ver se ele viveu muito. Ou senão, a gente pode brincar de autópsia. A gente desenterra e abre o corpo dele pra ver do que o sujeito morreu. Mas claro, tem que ser os mais recentes, porque senão só vai ter osso, aí não tem graça.

**MINO:** Você é louco

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Você diz isso porque nunca experimentou...

**MINO:** Hehehe... Devo te confessar uma coisa... Eu já sabia que você tinha me mandado a carta antes mesmo do Seiya contar

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Como soube? (o.o) Grrr, se o Kanon disse algo...

**MINO:** Não foi o Kanon, eu que ouvi você falando com Afrodite sobre colocar o Saga no túmulo perto do dele, hehehe, então pensando bem eu saquei que você seria o único louco que mandaria uma carta daquela pra mim... E bem... Eu pensei que era brincadeira, mas... Eu cheguei a conclusão que estou apaixonada por você... E essa conclusão eu tirei muito antes do Cupido revelar esse amor

Máscara da morte fica vermelho abaixando o rosto e Mino sorriu

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Sério?

**MINO:** Uhum...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:**... Também gosto muito de você...

**MINO:** Fale uma coisa mais amorosa

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Eu... Te amo...

**MINO:** Namora comigo?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Ei! Era eu quem deveria ter feito esse pedido...

**MINO:** Hehehe, mas você é muito tímido...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Tímido Eu?!

Ele a puxa dando um beijo de arrancar o fôlego, quando se separam os dois sorriem envergonhados, ele com a mão envolta da cintura dela e ela com a mão sobre o peito dele, ficaram se olhando nos olhos até que ela começou a aproximar seu rosto do dele dando um beijo calmo, mas muito apaixonado.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Fica comigo aqui na Grécia?

**MINO:** Eu não sei...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Por favor... Fica em minha casa

**MINO:** Em sua casa? Não não, acho melhor eu ficar na mansão...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Como quiser... Mas já vou avisando, quanto ao olhar de cara bonzinho é contra a minha natureza...

**MINO:** Eu gostei de você com esse olhar de bravo, não?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** É chato ser gostoso, hahaha.

**MINO:** Convencido...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** E quero ter vários filhos ta bom?

**MINO:** Claro, quantos você quiser...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Começaremos agora então...

Ele começa a beijar o pescoço de Mino o que a faz suspirar

**MINO:** Ei ei ei, espera ae, vamos ter vários filhos sim, mas só depois do casamento...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Vocês mulheres do Japão tem muita frescurisse

**MINO:** Que isso Máscara da morte, casar em uma igreja é a coisa mais linda para uma mulher, Afrodite poderia até enfeitá-las com flores para nós... Mas se acontecer de casarmos vai ter que mudar a decoração da sua casa...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** O que?! Você ta doida?!

**MINO:** Não seja mau, aquele lugar é muito estranho, morro de medo de sua casa.

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Hum... Droga, nem Athena conseguiu me fazer mudar de opinião... Eu sei que acabarei me arrependendo... Mas tudo bem, eu tiro as cabeças da casa de Câncer...

**MINO:** Até o gato rosa?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:**... Até o gato rosa...

**MINO:** E sobre o casamento na igreja?

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Um sujeito como eu não é chegado á orações.

Mino da um selinho nele

**MINO:** Pularemos as orações então...

Máscara da morte foi pra perto dela sorrindo marotamente beijando-a avançando o sinal...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Seria bom pularmos o casamento também...

**MINO:** Máscara da morte!

----------xx----------

Ola! Estamos 'quase' acabando, já vou ate colocando minhas canetas e lápis na bolsa pra ficar mais fácil de me despedir, o que será difícil o.o Gentem, eu amei dividir um pouco das historias malucas da minha mente com vocês, serio mesmo, to com mo pena de colocar o ultimo cap, MAS é o jeito neh... Boa sorte pra todos e sejam felizes o/ Até o ultimo capitulo meus amigos, e como diz uns amigos meus: Já né (ate mais... Eu acho o.0)

----------xx----------

Continua... :p


	20. Festa de noivado e a tristeza de ikki

_**STOP!**_

Ah, sabe de uma coisa, regras foram feitas para serem quebradas, e não creio que umazinha só vai deixar o pessoal do fanfic tão bravo, portanto estou atualizando essa fic Ohhh, o tão esperado final Fiquei triste em postá-lo, apesar de precisar de um final é chato terminar uma fic, e quero agradecer os reviwers, estou muito lisonjeada

A vocês e a todos que já lerão o meu fanfic, eu digo: MUITO OBRIGADO, obrigado pela paciência e pela hospitalidade, porque mesmo tendo fics que já estejam prontas, essa foi a minha primeira que postei. Xau gentem, obrigada por tudo FUIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Agora sim, podem ler n.n

----------XX----------

**CAP 20: Festa de noivado e a tristeza de Ikki **

Passaram 3 anos e os casais estavam devidamente ajustados. Póvos foram chamados para a festa mais badalada dos cavaleiros de Atena, um noivado, quer dizer, seis noivados. As mulheres dançavam e os homens bebiam e conversavam alegremente. Ikki deitado na grama olhava pro céu pensando em sua Esmeralda, na mulher que tanto amou. Tinha a reencontrado na luta contra Hades, mas como Shion, ela falou que sua estadia na terra já tinha passado... Com que aparência ela estaria hoje em dia se estivesse viva? Na ultima vez que a viu ela pedia que fosse feliz com outra pessoa, Ikki estava mais conformado com a morte dela, mas ainda triste em não tê-la por perto.

**SAORI:** Ikki, vem pra cá!

**SEIYA:** Vamos tirar uma foto Ikki!

**KANON:** Vamos tirar logo que não vou agüentar ficar muito tempo parado feito uma estátua!

**SHINA:** Bem que Shaka falou pra você meditar com ele, na igreja vai ter que ficar mais de uma hora ajoelhado.

**KANON:** Eu mereço...

**MÁSCARA DA MORTE:** Droga, Mino, essa gravata esta me enforcando.

**MINO:** Hahahahaha, mas é assim mesmo amor.

Mino ajustava a gravata do terno de Máscara da morte enquanto Marin fazia a mesma coisa com o terno de Aiolia

**MARIN:** Dá pra ficar quieto?

**AIOLIA:** É fácil falar quando você não esta sendo enforcada

Marin só de raiva fez o laço do terno de Aiolia ficar apertado e este ficou roxo por causa do fôlego perdido, tirou a gravata com raiva.

**AIOLIA:** Quer ficar viúva antes da hora mulher?

**MARIN:** Quer ficar sem esposa antes da hora homem?

Aiolia parou de reclamar no mesmo instante.

**FOTÓGRAFO:** Posso tirar a foto?

**SHUNREI:** Ta faltando o Shun e a June!

**SHYRYU:** Será que eles já estão fazendo a lua de mel antes do combinado?

**IKKI:** Cala boca Shiryu, meu irmão já esta vindo, olha lá ele.

**SHUN:** Olá pessoal, vamos tirar logo essa foto que eu ainda quero aproveitar a festa!

Gritou pros outros cavaleiros, June estava vindo abraçada com Shun, depois da noite que passou com June parecia mais maduro, o que arrancava risos de Hyoga, Seiya e Shiryu, mas vira e mexe pedia ajuda de Ikki "algumas coisas não mudam" dizia Ikki todo feliz quando isso acontecia, via que seu irmão mesmo com June não havia se esquecido dele. Tiraram a foto e depois viram um belo carro parar na frente da mansão Kido, era Fler e Hilda com os 8 guerreiros deuses (junto com Bado), Seika tinha encontrado eles no aeroporto e veio de carona, ao qual Seiya largou a noiva e foi correndo abraçar a irmã

**SEIYA:** Pensei que não viria

**SEIKA:** Eu não vir? Não iria perder o noivado do meu maninho né... Mas... Seiya, quem é aquele moço?

**SEIYA:** Quem? O Shura?

**SEIKA:** O nome dele é Shura? Obrigada maninho

Ela deu um beijo no rosto de Seiya indo falar com Shura, Seiya sorri feliz, mas depois caiu à ficha e ele foi correndo evitar o trágico destino de sua irmã. Muitos vieram dar boa sorte aos casais. Fler ficou vermelha ao ver Hyoga ao qual sorriu na hora indo falar com a moça.

**HYOGA:** Pensei que não viriam

**FLER:** Acha que ficaríamos sem vir no noivado de vocês?

**HYOGA:** De vocês não, ei ei ei, eu to aqui só de intruso no meio desses casais

**FLER:** Quer dizer que você não vai se casar com ninguém?

**HYOGA:** Bem... Ainda não

**FLER:** Você nunca mais foi a Asgard...

**HYOGA:** Desculpe... Fiquei com medo de ficar incomodando vocês

**FLER:** Como assim incomodar? Ora ora Hyoga, você sabe que é muito bem vindo a Asgard...

---

**SHIRYU:** Olha lá quem esta conversando com a Fler

**IKKI:** Esses dois se merecem... Alem de viver entre a neve se dão muito bem...

**SHIRYU:** Realmente, acho que teremos um casal a mais entre os cavaleiros, hehehe.

Hilda chegava sorrindo junto com Saori e Shunrei ao qual ela sorriu abraçando e dando um selinho em Shiryu

**HILDA: **Parabéns Shiryu, Shunrei me parece uma boa menina.

**SHIRYU: **Realmente, é a mulher que amo...

**SAORI:** Ah Shiryu, a Hilda esta namorando Zigfried.

**SHIRYU:** Serio? Ele é um homem de sorte, você é muito bonita.

Shunrei ciumenta da um beliscão nas costas de Shiryu

**SHIRIU:** Mas lógico que a Shunrei é mais

**SHUNREI:** Ah bem...

---

**SEIKA:** Boa tarde Sr. Shura, esta gostando da festa?

Shura arregalou os olhos á visão daquela garota bonita que estava do lado dele, ela sorriu, mas logo Seiya entrou na frente da irmã pegando a mão dela e saindo de perto.

**SEIYA:** Seika, vamos pra perto da Saori, vem...

**SEIKA:** Tchau... Sr Shura...

---

**AFRODITE:** Misty! Volta aqui homem, preciso falar com você!

Misty estava vermelho, corria com uma caixa de presente nas mãos até que Afrodite o segura por trás fazendo ele parar.

**AFRODITE:** O que tem nessa caixa?

**MISTY:** Droga, você viu o presente, agora não posso mais fazer surpresa.

**AFRODITE:** Já estou muito surpreso, anda, anda.

**MISTY:** Tudo bem, fecha os olhos.

O cavaleiro de Peixes fechou os olhos sentindo algo em sua mão, um lindo anel de ouro em seus dedos, olhou pro anel com os olhos arregalados e Misty olhava ansioso pra Afrodite.

**MISTY:** Bem... Eu ia te dar á noite no nosso ninho de amor... Um anel de compromisso... Você aceita ficar comigo pelo resto da vida?

**AFRODITE:** Claro que aceito, hahaha, claro! PESSOAL, ESTOU NOIVO TAMBEM!

Misty ficou mais vermelho que um tomate, todos pararam de falar arregalando os olhos pros dois homens que se declaravam noivos, mas logo bateram palmas e Afrodite pela primeira vez nesse fanfic deu um beijo na boca.

---

Ikki suspirou saindo de perto dos amigos olhando pros lados, tentava se distrair um pouco mais, este festejo o estava deixando deprimido, todos já tinham sua cara metade e a dele tinha morrido ah cinco anos atrás... Pegou uma bebida na mesa andando pelos convidados até que esbarrou em alguém vendo o estrago que havia acabado de fazer no vestido da moça. Era Pandora que acaba de chegar olhando aquele desastre na roupa.

**PANDORA:** Grrrrr, vê por onde anda! Droga! Meu vestido!

**IKKI:** Me desculpe, vem cá que eu vou pegar um pano pra limpar.

**PANDORA:** Ai, meu vestido que comprei essa semana...

**IKKI:** Calma, é só um vestido.

**PANDORA:** Um vestido caro pra caramba sabia!

**IKKI:** Espera ai, só conheço uma mulher tão enfezada nesse mundo. Pandora?

**PANDORA:** Hum? Você me conhece?

**IKKI:** Sou eu, Ikki, não esta me reconhecendo?

**PANDORA:** Ikki... Ah sim, aquele cavaleiro de bronze...

**IKKI:** Você esta diferente... Não tem mais aquele rosto pálido de quando lutamos contra Hades. Quem foi que te convidou? Pelo que eu saiba você é inimiga de Athena.

**PANDORA:** Máscara da morte me convidou e não tenho mais raiva de Athena, ficamos até "amiguinhas" depois daquela confusão toda. Hades e Poseidon também foram convidados, não sei se Poseidon vai vir porque ele esta com muito trabalho reconstruindo o santuário do mar pro casamento dele com a sereia Tétis, Hades já não pode reencarnar em Shun desta vez, então ele resolveu não vir pra não ficar feio entre os convidados.

**IKKI:** Hehehe, realmente, se Shun fosse possuído aqui seria capaz de June mata-los, principalmente o Shun por ter deixado se dominar...

Pandora suspira ficando vermelha e Ikki na mesma hora sente seu coração bater, se sentiam atraídos, e o poder da atração foi tão forte que Pandora e Ikki se beijaram apaixonadamente.

---

No Olimpo Zeus olhava contente para flecha que tinha ido até Ikki e Pandora. Cupido pulou de felicidade quando viu sua flecha acertando em cheio os corações dos dois.

**ZEUS NO OLIMPO:** Acho que será melhor assim...

**CUPIDO NO OLIMPO:** Mas o Ikki com a Pandora? Será que vai dar certo?

**ZEUS NO OLMPO:** Vai dar certo sim, Ikki precisa arranjar uma namorada, alguém pra viver com ele, ela também se sente sozinha, e eles formam um belo par...

**CUPIDO NO OLIMPO:** Eles combinam muito, mas não é sobre isso que estou falando... Será que Hades não vai reclamar conosco por termos feito Pandora se apaixonar por Ikki?

**ZEUS NO OLIMPO:** Que nada...

Escutaram um enorme estrondo na porta que vinha abaixo logo em seguida.

**HADES NO OLIMPO:** Zeus seu idiota, insolente!

**ZEUS NO OLIMPO:** Ops... Hades, controle-se... Cupido, é melhor sairmos daqui!

Nesse dia houve briga no céu, só se viam raios explodindo, uma bela apresentação de fogos de artifícios sendo feitos pelos raios dos deuses Zeus e Hades. Todos sorriram achando que estavam fazendo esta folia toda pra eles pensando ser sinal de boa sorte. Saori abraçou Seiya que estava segurando fortemente a mão da irmã pra ela não ir atrás de Shura. Mas se a montanha não vai á Maomé, Maomé vai á montanha. Shura foi de fininho e segurou a outra mão da garota, quem sabe um casal se formaria mais pra frente? Marin abraçou Aiolia, June abraçou Shun, Shunrei abraçou Shiryu, Shina abraçou Kanon, Hilda abraçou Ziguifrid, Afrodite abraçou seu "noivo" Misty, e Hyoga abraçou Fler que ficou vermelha mas aceitou com carinho o abraço do cavaleiro de Cisne.

---

**IKKI:** Não sei se é muito cedo pra falar isso, mas sinto que estou apaixonado por você...

**PANDORA:** Eu também... Mas foi tão de repente, não?

**IKKI:** Realmente, acho que tem algo errado nessa historia...

---

**VOZ DO CUPIDO:** Socorrooo!

**VOZ DE ZEUS:** Cala a boca, querem que os humanos descubram agente!

**VOZ DE HADES:** Eu te mato Zeus, deixe Pandora longe de suas idéias celestiais!

---

**IKKI:** Cupido, seu sacana!

**PANDORA:** Ah, então foi isso, Zeus que mandou Cupido jogar a flecha dele na gente...

**IKKI:** Idiota...

**PANDORA:** Safado...

**IKKI:** Hum... Pandora... Sabia que você é uma garota excepcional

**PANDORA:** Verdade?

**IKKI:** É serio... E sabe de uma coisa, se o Cupido fez isso bem que poderíamos aproveitar, não?

**PANDORA:** Claro Ikizinho

Os dois sorriram se beijando, Hyoga viu e gritou em zombaria ao qual foi seguido pelos gritos dos outros. Ikki somente sorriu envergonhado abraçando seu mais novo amor. Pandora.

---

E todos viveram felizes para sempre!

(Exceto Zeus e a autora dessa história)

_The End_

Escrito por: Jéssica Ongaratto


	21. Mandem Review's o

MANDEM

REVIEW'S *0*


End file.
